Keep me in your prayers always
by fancy pari
Summary: Purvi has lost her memory. Her husband Dushyant tries to remind her of their past. At the same time he is fearful that after knowing their past, she may hate him! Will she forgive him or forget the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Friends...**

 **My new fiction on a couple I am writing for the first time - Dushyant and Purvi. I hope you all read it and like it...**

 **Church, Christmas morning**

 **Father Richard:** Merry Christmas to all…..may you all have good blessings of the lord ! Amen..

The service is over, various people wish each other and slowly everyone makes their way out. Father Richard makes his way back from the door, he smiles at the sight he sees.

A young man is knelt down in prayer. The father watches as he finishes his prayer and goes to light candles. After lighting the candles, he kneels down again and prays to the lord…

 **Man (mind):** Dear god, aap se main aur kya mangooo…bina maange hi aapne apna angel meri zindagi me bhejaa...main hi uske laayak nahi hoon…magar uske bina jeene ek sazaa hai…please aaj main sirf ek cheez mangta hoon…usse phir se meri zindagi me le aayiye…mujhe ek aur mauka chahiye…Please..

He feels a hand on his shoulder. He quickly wipes his tears and gets up.

 **Father Richard (blessing him):** Merry Christmas my son….

 **Man (kissing father's hand):** Merry christmas father….

 **Father Richard:** Bahut acha laga tumhe yahan dekhke…aur batao..kaam kaise chal raha hai?

 **Man:** sab theekh hai father….mujhe 2 saal ho gaye iss naye naukri pe….bas 2 din pehle promotion mili hai…

 **Father Richard:** aur tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai?

 **Man:** woh bhi theekh hai…pichle hafte hi check up hua..

 **Father Richard:** sab tumhare prayers ka natijaa hai…

 **Man (tears):** Nahi Father..yeh sab mere nahi…kisi aur ke prayers ka natijaa hai…aur woh hi aaj…

 **Father Richard:** Keep faith in Lord my son….tumhari dua jald sun lenge…after all ache logon ke saath acha hi hota hai..

The man leaves after speaking for some more time with Father.

 **Hospital ward**

 **Man:** good morning Sister! Merry Christmas to you..

 **Nurse:** Thank you and I wish you the same….aaj aap guitar laaye hai?

 **Man:** Haan..aaj woh Ashu ne zidd ki…toh le aaya…waise aap bhi aayiye..shaam 4 baje hamara performance hai..hospital ke children's ward me..

 **Nurse:** Sure….God bless you..aap jaise ache insaan iss duniya me bahut kam hote hai..

The nurse leaves the place and the man takes a stool and sits next to a sleeping girl.

 **Man:** Merry Christmas my love….kaisi ho? aaj mera Christmas carols performance hai…. ek sample sunaoo..

He strums the guitar and sings one carol. The girl continues sleeping. The man keeps the guitar aside.

 **Man:** main aaj Father Richard se mila thaa…unhone mujhse kaha ki Christmas miracles hote hai…kya aaj koi miracle hoga? I hope so..I miss you so much..jaldi theekh ho jaoo…

 **Children's ward**

Many kids are awaiting the carols performance by their favorite uncle. They cheer when he steps in wearing a Santa costume carrying a guitar.

They all clap and sing with him as he plays many carols. He distributes gifts to them. He gets a phone call

 **Man:** helooo

 **Nurse:** Dushyant ! jaldi aao…aaj christmas miracle ho gaya..Purvi ko shayad hosh aa raha hai….

The man rushes from the ward to a room. He sees the doctor bent and checking the girl. Her eyes are now open, she is continuously scanning the room.

 **Dushyant (tears, whispering):** Purvi….

The girl hears the name and she gazes continuously at him, trying to recognize. The doctor turns and sees him.

 **Doctor:** well well ! look who is here..Its a Christmas miracle…Mr Dushyant…aapki wife ko hosh aa gaya hai..congratulations young man..

Dushyant wipes his tears, goes near her…she looks at him blankly.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…..

 **Purvi:** kaun..kaun ho tum?

Dushyant looks at the doctor.

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi..yeh aapke husband hai..Dushyant…

 **Purvi:** Hus..husband…meri shaadi? Main..mera naam?

 **Doctor:** Relax..relax..Ms Purvi..aap abhi coma se bahar aayi hai…thoda time lagega aapko….

 **Purvi (worried):** Comaaa? Main….mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha..nahi aa raha..main..main kaun hoon…she starts crying.

Dushyant gets worried and goes near her. He hesitates and places a hand on her shoulder.

 **Dushyant:** Purvii…tum aaram karo…main hoon yahin..

Purvi flinches at his touch and looks at him with fear..

 **Purvi:** kya tum aur main? Shaadi?

 **Dushyant (hesitating):** …ha..haan….tum…tum meri Purvi ho..

 **Purvi (trying to remember):** Pu..Purvi…mujhe nahi pata..nahi yaad aa raha…mera sar…she holds her head in pain..

 **Doctor:** aap aaram kijiye…abhi so jayiye…he prepares an injection and 5 mins later Purvi shuts her eyes, still mumbling something..

The doctor takes a stunned Dushyant out of the room….

 **Dushyant (worried):** Doctor…Purvi..

 **Doctor:** Give her some time…poore 2 saal ke baad coma se bahar aayi hai…abhi hame kaafi tests karne hai…

Dushyant goes back to Purvi's bedside and speaks softly.

 **Dushyant (crying):** ab bhi naraaz ho mujhse…inn 2 saalon me har din har pal tumse maafi maangi hai maine…main manta hoon main sazaa ka haqdar hoon….magar itni badi sazaa toh mat do….I am sorry Purvi….please…pehle jaisi ho jaoo….I am sorry..

 **Flashback….**

 **Purvi (crying, holding his hands):** Please Dush….meri baat toh sunoh….ek baar please….

 **Dushyant (very angry, slapping her):** Bass! Aur kya jhooth bologi mujhse….mujhe kuch nahi sunna…just get out…..Get out of my house…GET OUT OF MY LIIIFEEEE…..chali jaoo yahan se..he drags her by her hand and pushes her out of the house in the pouring thunderstorm…

 **Purvi:** Dush Pleaaase…..main nahi jee sakti tumhare binaa…

 **Dushyant (angry):** Lekin main jee sakta hoon tumare bina…tum jeeyo yaa maro…mujhe koi farak nahi padta…sunaa tumne…KOI FARAK NAHI PADTA….toh kahin jaake Marr jaoooo….issi bahane meri zindagi se chali jaoogi….bye..

He slams the door shut. Purvi can hear him breaking stuff inside their house. She knocks on the door many times begging him to let her inside. He doesn't open the door.

 **Purvi (dejected):** main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon Dush….tumhari khushi me meri khushi hai…aur agar tumhari khushi meri maut se hai..toh yehi sahi…Goodbye Dush….

Purvi kneels down in prayer.

 **Purvi(praying):** Dear God….hamesha ki tarah ek hi cheez maang rahi hoon..Mere Dush ko har khushi dena..usse har musibat se bachaye rakhna….uske saare dukh mujhe de dena…aapka saaya hamesha uspar rahe..Amen..

She looks back at their house one last time and walks out slowly wiping her tears…

 **What is their story? Will Purvi regain her memory? watch out for next chapters...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day, hospital**

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..…mujhe pehchaanne ki koshish karo…main Dushyant hoon…..kuch yaad aaya?

 **Purvi (trying to remember):** ….nahi…kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai mujhe..tum..tum sach keh rahe ho? Mere mummy papa kahan hai?

 **Dushyant:** Tumhare Maa Papa dono nahi rahe…maa bachpan me guzar gayi..aur Papa 4 saal pehle…who tumse bahut pyaar karte the..…..

 **Purvi (tears):** Toh mera iss duniya me koi nahi hai?

 **Dushyant (holding her hand):** Main hoon naa Purvi…

Purvi pulls her hand back. She is not sure about Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** I…I am sorry…magar..mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai….tum sach me mere pati ho?

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…main samajh sakta hoon…yeh bahut mushkil hai…tum aaram karo…dheere dheere sab theekh ho jayega…main chalta hoon..mujhe kaam pe jaana hai..

 **Purvi (fear):** tum jaa rahe ho? Mujhe akela chodd ke?

 **Dushyant:** main jaana nahi chahta magar kuch zaroori kaam hai…

 **Purvi (hope):** Tum…tum mujhse milne aaoge naa dobaara?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** Haan…shaam ko aaoonga..Bye..

Purvi is still thinking about Dushyant when the nurse comes in with her lunch.

 **Purvi:** main..main kitne din se yahan hoon?

 **Nurse:** abhi 2 hafte pehle tumhari tabiyat bigad gayi…isliye yahan hospital me admit kiya Dushyant ne..

 **Purvi:** Dushyant..aap jaanti hai usko?

 **Nurse (sitting next to her):** Main tumhe bhi jaanti hoon Purvi..tumne mujhe nahi pehchaana? Main Jennifer hoon..sister Jenny…tum iss hospital me har Sunday bacho ke saath khelne aati thi…

 **Purvi:** main..yahan aati thi?

 **Nurse:** Haan…tum saare bacho ki favorite didi ho….

 **Purvi:** kya Dushyant sach me mera husband hai?

 **Nurse (smiles):** Haan…..aur tum bahut lucky ho…who bahut acha hai…inn do saalon me tumhara kitna khayal rakha hai din raat….tumhare liye har roz church me candle jalaata hai…pray karta hai..bahut nek ladka hai…tum jaanti ho pichle 2 saalon se har Sunday yahan cancer patients ko gaana sunaata hai..bahut acha guitar bajaata hai..

 **Purvi:** Main kabse coma me hoon? Mujhe..mujhe kya hua tha?

 **Nurse:** Tum do saal se coma me ho…tumhara accident ho gaya tha..

Purvi sees a blurred image of someone shouting angrily….

 **Voice: Tum jeeyo yaa maro..mujhe koi farak nahi padta…kahin jaake marr jaoo..**

 **Nurse:** Kya hua Purvi?

 **Purvi (fear, breathing fast):** pata nahi….kuch..kuch awaazen sunaiye padi mujhe…

 **Nurse:** Tumhe aaram karna chahiye….ab let jaooo…

Purvi sleeps. She opens her eyes at evening. She looks around in fear and slowly gets up. She sits there looking at the door for 10-15 mins, then presses the bell for nurse.

 **Nurse:** Ji…aapne bulaya?

 **Purvi:** who…woh…mere hus…husband nahi aaye kya?

 **Nurse:** aate honge…

Purvi becomes fidgety. She looks at the clock. Finally the door opens. Dushyant steps in with a bunch of yellow flowers.

 **Dushyant:** Good evening Purvi…

 **Purvi (relief, smiles):** tum..tum..aa gaye..Dushyant…main wait kar rahi thi kabse…mera dil ghabra raha tha….

 **Dushyant (happy):** sach? Tumhe sab yaad aagaya kya?

 **Purvi (sad):** Nahi..kuch yaad nahi aaya…

 **flashback**

Dushyant knocks on the door. Purvi is sleeping at the dining table, she wakes up with a start and opens the door.

 **Dushyant (angry):** Itni der darwaaza kholne me…

 **Purvi (hugs him with relief):** Dush…thank god…kahan the tum? Kitni der ho gayi…kitni baar tumhe phone kiya…main darr gayi thi…

 **Dushyant:** main kya koi bacha hoon….…mujhe ghar ka rasta pata hai..aa jaoonga apne aap..

 **Purvi:** Tum itna late mat aaya karo Dush….mera dil ghabrata hai….

 **Dushyant:** tumhari yehi sab baate mujhe bahut irritate karti hai…Let me live my life….

 **Flashback over**

 **Dushyant:** Koi baat nahi..yeh tumhare liye hai..tumhe bahut pasand hai naa..peele phool…

He gives her the flowers, she smells them and touches them

 **Purvi:** Thankyou…bahut beautiful hai…kya tum hamesha mere liye aise hi phool laate the?

 **Flashback**

 **Purvi:** Dush…dekho naa..kitne pyaare phool hai…magar kaunse loon?

 **Dushyant:** Yaar Purvi..bore mat karo…tumhe jo lena hai le loo..

 **Purvi:** tum mere liye kabhi phool kyun nahi laate ho? Mujhe peele phool bahut pasand hai..

 **Dushyant (irritated):** oh God Purvi….phir se yeh sab shuru mat karna..maine pehle hi kaha thaa..mujhe iss sab me koi vishwaas nahi hai..yeh sab sirf dikhaawa hai…chalo ab der ho rahi hai..

 **Flashback over**

 **Dushyant (smiles):** roz toh nahi laata tha…tumne khaana khaaya?

 **Purvi:** nahi..main tumhara wait kar rahi thi..

 **Dushyant (smiles):** tum pehle bhi har raat mera intezaar karti thi…tumhe akele khaana pasand nahi hai…

 **Purvi (smiles):** har raat? Sach?...

Dushyant places the dinner in front of Purvi. He goes to get water and when he returns he sees Purvi has joined her hands and is praying. He feels a pinch in his heart. He sets the water down and closes his eyes in prayer.

They both open their eyes together, Purvi smiles and picks the first morsel of food and offers it to Dushyant. Dushyant is surprised and looks at her with tears.

 **Purvi:** Dush….kya dekh rahe ho? Khaane ka har nivaala God ki blessing hai…..khushi se le lo isse..

Dushyant nods and eats the morsel.

 **Dushyant:** Tumhe yeh yaad hai abhi bhi?

Purvi looks at her hand and the food. She is surprised at the action she did. It seemed very natural for her.

 **Purvi (confused):** who…pata nahi..maine kaise kiya…jaise..jaise yeh main hamesha karti hoon…

 **Dushyant (offering her a morsel of food):** Haan…tum har baar kuch bhi khaane se pehle pray karti ho.. aur khaane ka pehla nivaala mujhe khilati ho….

They both eat their dinner. Purvi takes her medicines.

 **Purvi:** Kya main ab theekh hoon?

 **Dushyant:** haan…doctor tumhe 1-2 din me discharge kar denge..phir hum apne ghar jaayenge..

 **Purvi:** Ghar? Wahan kaun hai?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** sirf main aur tum….

 **Purvi (question):** aur…koi bacha?

Dushyant nods his head as No.

 **Dushyant:** ab so jaaoo..gudnight…

 **Purvi:** tum jaa rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (holds her hand):** Nahi Purvi…main yahi hoon..tumhare paas..so jaoo..

Dushyant watches as Purvi sleeps holding his hand. He gets up, pats and kisses her forehead..

 **Dushyant (mind):** main promise karta hoon Purvi..hum hamesha saath rahenge..iss baar main apna waada nibhaoonga…

Dushyant closes his eyes and tears flow as he hears some voices in his head.

 **Voice (Dushyant):** _Mujhe bache bilkul pasand nahi hai….hamara koi bacha nahi hogaaa…_

 **Voice (angry Dushyant):** _Tumne abortion kyun karvaaya? Sach batao Purvi..yeh kiska bacha tha? SLAAAAP….._

He cries as he feels the pain in his hand. He touches the right cheek of Purvi, stroking the place where he had hit her hard..

 **Dushyant (mind):** Maine kyun aisa kiya uss din Purvi? Kyun? Apne gusse pe kaboo kyun nahi rakha…kya tum mujhe maaf karogi kabhi?

His tears fall on Purvi's hands and she stirs in her sleep. Dushyant quickly wipes his tears and pats her to sleep….

 **I hope you all are liking the story so far..I am enjoying to write this...please leave your comments...**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the day of discharge for Purvi. She looks at the hospital room, Dushyant has gone to pay the hospital bills.

 **Nurse:** My child….aaj tum yahan se ekdum theekh hoke jaa rahi ho..God tumhe hamesha khush rakhe…

 **Purvi:** Thank you sister Jenny

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi..wish you the very best…sach me..aapke husband ke prayers ka natijaa hai..aaj aap theekh ho gayi..

 **Purvi:** Thank you doctor..kya mujhe…kabhi mera past yaad aayega?

 **Doctor:** surely toh hum kuch nahi keh sakte…koshish karte rehna…magar dhyaan rahe..zyaada zor mat dena…

 **Dushyant:** Chalo Purvi…apne ghar…

Purvi walks slowly out looking around, somethings seem new, some old. She passes the children ward, she stops and walks inside.

 **Small girl:** Dush uncle …godi uthaaooo..

Dushyant smiles and picks the girl. Soon some more kids crowd him. He smiles and talks to all of them with patience. Purvi looks on with a soft smile..

Dushyant watches Purvi looking at him with a smile.

 **Dushyant:** Hey kids..Hi bolo..Purvi didi ko..

 **Kids:** Hiiiiiiiiii….

 **Dushyant:** aap logon ko pata hai..Purvi didi bhi bahut acha gaati hai….iss Sunday main didi ko bhi le aaonga…abhi hum chalte hai..Byeee..

Dushyant and Purvi reach the small chawl like place they live. Purvi looks at the surroundings trying to remember the place she has lived since 4 years…

 **Old woman (kissing her forehead):** Purvi beta….yakeen nahi ho raha…phir se tumhe dekha apni aankhon se…mujhe pehchaana? Main Phil aunty….

Their neighbours gather around talking and smiling at her. She is overwhelmed and scared at the love and affection. She looks out for Dushyant. He comes to her.

 **Dushyant:** Phil aunty….Purvi abhi abhi aayi hai….usse thoda time dijiye…ab aaram karna hai usse..

 **Phil aunty:** Haan…ekdum theekh kaha tune….jaa beta aaram kar le..aur haan Dush beta…main khaana laati hoon..aunty ke haath ki fish curry khayegi toh sab yaad aajayega…

Dushyant takes Purvi to their house. She touches the door of the house..there is a welcome sign at the front. She sees the nameplate – Dush and Purvi's sweet home..

She steps inside the house and looks around. It's a small and tidy house. There are some pictures on the wall – hers and Dushyant's. She goes and sees them trying to remember the places they have been clicked.

 **Purvi (points to one picture):** Dushyant…yeh..yeh kaun hai?

 **Dushyant (comes closer):** tumne nahi pehchaana? Yeh main hoon..tumhare saath..

Purvi looks again. Its Purvi in the picture sitting on a rock near a river. A man wearing jeans and T-shirt with long hair and stubble is hugging her from behind. There is a guitar and a bike in the background.

 **Purvi (surprise):** Yeh tum ho? Tumne aise kapde kyun pehne hai? Tumhare baal aise kyun hai?Aur yeh kaunsi jagah hai?

 **Dushyant (smile):** Haan…main kabhi aise kapde pehenta thaa…yeh Shimla hai..hamare honeymoon ki photo..

Purvi looks at him and then looks away in awkwardness at the mention of 'honeymoon'.

 **Phil aunty:** kya dekh rahi ho beta…yehi naa..ki yeh ghar bilkul waisa hai jaisa tum ne sajaya tha…Dush ne yeh sab kiya hai…poora badal gaya hai Dush inn 2 saalon me…ab toh sabse bahut achi dosti ho gayi hai iski…pehle jaisa nahi raha yeh…

 **Purvi:** Badal gaya hai matlab?

 **Dushyant:** who..aunty ke kehne ka matlab hai…pehle se zyaada achi dosti ho gayi hai meri sabse…chalo hum khaana khaa lete hai..

 **Evening, church**

Dushyant takes Purvi to the church. She steps in, the choir is singing songs in praise of the lord. She looks at the surroundings and takes a place next to Dushyant. Dushyant watches in amazement as Purvi is mouthing the same words as the choir and a beautiful smile has lit up her face. Dushyant too sings and Purvi looks at him.

Later Dushyant takes her to meet Father Richard, who is very happy to see her.

 **Father Richard (hugging her, crying):** Praise the lord….yeh sach me miracle hai…..

 **Purvi :** Thank you…..aap kaun hai?

 **Father Richard (wiping tears):** I am Father Richard….tumhare papa Andrew ka best friend….yeh church tumhare ghar jaisa hai…

 **Purvi (looking around):** shayad isliye mujhe acha lag raha hai…bahut shaanti hai yahan..

Purvi sees that Dushyant is sitting before the Lord in prayer. She goes and sits with him.

 **Dushyant (praying in mind):** Dear God, Thank you very much…meri Purvi ko phirse meri zindagi me le aaye…main waada karta hoon ki iss baar main who saari galti nahi karoonga…usse hamesha khush rakhna..uske saare dukh mujhe de dena..aapka saaya hamesha uske sar par rahe..Amen..

 **Purvi (prayer):** Dear God, thank you aapne mujhe theekh kar diya…Dush..Dushyant bhi acha hai..main nahi jaanti hamare past me kya tha…magar itna yakeen hai ki acha hi hoga….main sirf itna mangna chahti hoon..Dushyant ho hamesha khush rakhna..usse har musibat se bachana …uske saare dukh mujhe de dena…aapka saya hamesha uske sar par rahe..Amen.

He gets up and picks a candle. Purvi touches his hand, he looks surprised. He smiles and they both light it together. Father Richard sees the lovely couple together and prays his thanks to the lord.

They both walk to their house together. Its late evening.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bahut acha laga yahan aake..aisa laga jaise yeh mera ghar hai…main yahin ki hoon..Dushyant kya hum hamesha church aate the?

 **Dushyant:** tum har Sunday aati thi..church ke saare kaam karne…

They hear some crying sounds from the side of the road. They both walk towards the sound and see a small pup stuck in some twigs, crying away. Purvi watches as Dushyant sits down, gently removes the frightened pup's paw and sets him out. The pup runs and sniffs near their feet. Purvi jumps in fear as the pup's cold tongue touches her feet. She hugs Dushyant. He hugs her back and calms her down. Purvi feels cozy and protected. After few minutes they resume to walk towards their house.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ek baat puchoon?..hum dono kahan mile the pehli baar?

 **Dushyant (stops, smiles):** yahin..issi sadak pe..

 **Flashback:**

A dark night…

A young girl in the cold winter is frantically waving down any vehicle on the road. No one stops. She has tears in her eyes, she sees a bike approaching her. She waves it, jumping up and down to catch attention.

 **Bikers:** Yes…aapko koi help chahiye?

 **Girl:** Ji..woh JM hospital tak lift chahiye..urgent hai please !

 **Bikers:** sure…magar ek problem hai…

 **Girl: kya?**

 **Bikers:** yeh bike hai..aur hum pehle se hi do log hai….aap ko kahan bithaye?

 **Biker1:** Chal toss karte hai…yeh kiske saath jaayegi..waise raat ke andhere me aur bhi khoobsurat lag rahi hai..

 **Biker 2:** Toss kyun? Ek kaam karte hai..hum dono ke beech me bithate hai..tu bhi enjoy kar main bhi..

The girl gets scared and tries to go, when the bikers surround her.

 **Biker 1:** arre..kahan jaa rahi ho? Lift nahi chahiye?

 **Girl:** na…nahi…main manage kar loongi..

 **Biker 2:** humara kya? Hum kaise manage kare? Chalo chuhp chaap..warna…..

 **New voice:** Warna kya?

They all look back…. A new guy has got down from his bike and is walking towards them. The man is tall, well built with long hair and a shabby stubble.

 **Biker 1:** Ohhhh..tum ho Dush….dekh..nikal jaa..tera maamla nahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** haan..mera maamla nahi hai..magar Dush koi ladki ki izzat lootte chup chaap nahi dekh sakta…chodd do usse..

 **Biker 2:** Dekh Dush….hum tere maamle me kabhi taaang nahi adaate hai naa…chala jaa ..yaa tu bhi aa ja..teeno milke party karte hai…

Dushyant slaps the biker 2, he falls down unconscious. The girl gasps in fear. The first biker runs and takes his bike away….

The girl looks at Dushyant with fear. He comes closer, she can smell alcohol.

 **Dushyant:** who log chale gaye.. Aao..main tumhe ghar chodd deta hoon..

 **Girl:** ji..woh..mera ghar yahi hai…she points to the house in back…mujhe kahin aur jaana hai..

 **Dushyant:** aise aadhi raat ko ghar ke bahar kya kar rahi ho? Ohh ab samjhaa…kisi party me jaane ki tayaari hai…tum ladkiyaan bhi naa…aadhi raat ko andheri sadak pe kisi bhi anjaan aadmi se lift maangti ho….phir kuch unch neech ho jaaye toh hum jaise ladke hai hi…police sab ko pakad leti hai….mujhe laga tum musibat me ho…lekin ab lagta hai maine galti ki..bechara Jim….mera thappad khaake behosh pada hai..chalta hoon madame…

He leaves, she calls him back.

 **Girl:** suniye, please..meri help kijiye….mujhe JM hospital jaana hai..urgent hai…

Dushyant looks at the girl, she has tears and has folded her hands. He agrees. He gets on his bike and starts it when he sees the girl has gone behind a bush and is picking something. She carries the bundle and comes to the bike.

 **Dushyant :** Yeh kya hai?

 **Girl:** who..isse hi hospital le jaana hai..

There is a crying sound from the bundle. The girl pats it softly…

 **Dushyant (disgusted):** Bachaaa !...sheee..mujhe bilkul nahi pasand…..mujhse door rakho tumhare bache ko…

 **Girl:** yeh mera bacha nahi hai….yeh ek puppy hai….jaldi chaliye please..bahut khoon beh gaya hai iska..

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Kya? Puppy ! mujhe kutte bhi nahi pasand…I am sorry…tum kisi aur se help maang lo…

 **Girl:** Please..aap…aap ek ache insaan lagte hai….please meri help kar dijiye..lagta hai kisi biker ne isse thokkk diyaa hai..yeh sadak ke kinaare pada ro raha thaa…maine apni ghar ki khidki se dekha..isliye ab hospital le jaa rahi hoon..please…

Dushyant watches as the girl tries to convince him. Her eyes have tears and her face reflects the pain she feels for the injured animal. There is something soothing about her, some good vibes that calms him down. He agrees to help. They get on the bike to go to the hospital.

 **Dushyant:** tum nayi ho kya? Pehle toh nahi dekha…

 **Girl:** main pichle hafte hi yahan aayi hoon..mere papa Andrew church me father Richard ke assistant hai…kya tum jaante ho unhe?

 **Dushyant:** Church? Main aaj tak kabhi gaya nahi wahan…mujhe God pe koi vishwaas nahi hai..

 **Girl:** Mujhe toh hai…God pe, prayers pe..tumhe pata hai..Father Richard kehte hai..prayers me bahut power hoti hai..sache dil se jo pray karo who sach ho jaata hai…

They reach the hospital. The girl gets off the bike. She turns to him.

 **Girl:** Thank you very much..aapne hamari help ki…

 **Dushyant:** waise ek baat boloon…tum iss kutte ko lekar yahan kyun aayi? Isse apne prayers se theekh kyun nahi kar liya…

 **Girl (smiles):** shayad mere prayers ka hi natijaa hai…yeh ab tak zindaa hai..baaki doctors ke haathon me hai…aur issme aapka bhi haath hai…

 **Dushyant:** Kaise?

 **Girl:** jab who ladke mujhe tang kar rahe the..maine God se pray kiya tha help ke liye….tab aap aaye.. ….sabki zindagi me ek angel hota hai jo har musibat se bachata hai…. aap mere liye God ke angel ho..

 **Dushyant: Angel? Aur main…**

 **Girl (smiles):** Haan..angel.. ab main chalti hoon..Bye…

 **Dushyant:** Ruko…tumhara naam kya hai?

 **Girl (smiles):** Purvi…..

 **Dushyant (smiles):** Purvi…nice name..I am Dushyant..take care…

He starts his bike. Purvi calls him by his name. he stops and looks at her.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Dushyant…I will keep you in my prayers…Bye…

 **Flashback over**

 **Dushyant (mind):** Purvi…..uss din tumne mujhe apna Angel kaha tha..magar main hi nahi samajh paaya ki tum meri Angel ho..jisne mujhe har musibat se bachaya…Thank you God…meri zindagi me apna Angel bhejne…

 **Purvi:** tum…tum bahut ache ho Dushyant….sach…tum angel hi ho…

 **Dushyant :** Chale…ghar jaana hai…der ho rahi hai…

They both walk to their house….

 **Wish everybody a Merry Christmas...I shall be away for some days...shall update my two stories thereafter..take care..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wish you all a very happy new year !**_

 **Night, Purvi-Dush house**

After dinner, Purvi steps into their small bedroom. She is searching for something.

 **Dushyant:** Kya dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** mere kapde… raat ko kya pehnoo?

He fetches her night clothes from the cupboard. She changes into them and comes out. She feels awkward as Dushyant stares at her.

 **Purvi (awkward):** kya main aise hi kapde pehenti thi?

 **Dushyant:** Haan…yeh tumhare hi hain…maine tumhare purane kapde phir se cupboard me rakhe hai..taaki tumhe thoda comfortable lage…tumne inki aadat hai naa..

 **Purvi:** kya main unhe dekh loon..

 **Dushyant:** Haan kyun nahi..

Purvi goes to the cupboard and checks her clothes, accessories. She holds them and tries to remember, picture herself wearing them. She is rummaging through them when a soft cloth falls down. She picks it up – it's a black satin night gown.

 **Purvi:** Dushyant..yeh kiske kapde hai? Yeh..yeh bilkul alag hai…yeh mere nahi lagte…

 **Dushyant (ruffles his hairs):** woh….yeh…tumhare..tumhare hi hain…maine tumhe….gift kiya tha….shaadi ke kuch din baad….

Purvi sees the gown again, she feels her cheeks turning red.

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** kya..hum…woh…hum dono ke beech….mera matlab…

 **Dushyant:** hum dono husband-wife hai...toh sab kuch tha..

 **Purvi:** Kya tum mujhse khush the?

Dushyant comes closer and touches her face. She doesn't flinch this time.

 **Dushyant (softly):** hum dono ne kabhi ek doosre ko dhoka nahi diya…main aaj bhi tumse pyaar karta hoon..shayad pehle se bhi zyaada…ab so jaoo…

 **Mid night**

Purvi is sleeping and she sees some images in her dream. They are very blurry and she gets restless..

 _Image : Purvi and Dushyant riding on a bike….._

 _Image: Purvi praying in the same house…._

 _Image: a blurred person slapping her…_

 _Image: a girl standing on the edge of a cliff…and the girl jumps_

Purvi wakes up and feels her heart racing. The images still play in her mind and very soon they fade out. She doesn't know if they are from her past or they are just part of her dream.

She walks out of the room in a confused state. She opens her cupboard, takes out her clothes and throws them in frustration. She goes around the house touching each window, door, piece of furniture…

She walks into the kitchen and comes across a coffee mug- it looks used and old. She starts making a cup of coffee for herself. She searches for sugar opening every cabinet, she gets very angry and throws the coffee mug away in frustration.

Dushyant wakes up at this noise and comes out looking for Purvi. She is standing in the kitchen, with her back towards him.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…kuch chahiye….mujhe uthaa diya hota…

She starts sobbing loudly and sits down on the kitchen floor. Dushyant sits down too and touches her shoulder.

 **Purvi (crying):** Mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai….yeh…yeh hamara ghar, hamara kamra…tum..main..kuch nahi ….kuch bhi nahi…..kyun mujhe yaad nahi hai yeh sab? Kya main tumse pyaar nahi karti thi? Aise kaise yeh sab bhool gayi…Bolo naa…bolo naa Dushyant…

 **Dushyant (tears):** agar tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai toh yeh tumhari galti nahi hai…yeh sab ek haadsa tha…god ki marzi….sab theekh ho jayega..

Purvi hugs him in fright. Dushyant hugs her back and wipes his tears.

 **Purvi:** Tum mujhe chodd toh nahi doge naa…

 **Dushyant (hugging her tighter):** Nahi Purvi…main tumhe akela nahi chodoonga…hamesha saath doonga…

He caresses her hairs softly till he hears her normal breathing voice.

 **Dushyant(softly):** Purviii….

She doesn't respond, he sees that she has slept. He picks her up and lays her on the bed.

 **Next day morning**

 **Purvi (sipping coffee):** Hamari shaadi ko kitne saal huye?

 **Dushyant:** 4 saal…

 **Purvi:** Love ya arranged?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** Love….Purvi blushes..

 **Purvi:** woh….mera accident? Who kaise hua

Dushyant stops sipping his coffee. He looks at her with a fear in his eyes. He licks his lips nervously.

 **Dushyant:** woh….

 **Purvi (eager):** bataoo naa..kya hua tha?

 **Dushyant:** tum road cross kar rahi thi…ek…ek..gaadi ke saath accident hua..

 **Purvi:** Ohhh….

 **Dushyant:** Tum nahaa loo…aaj Sunday hai..church jaana hai….

Purvi finishes her coffee and goes to take a bath. Dushyant walks to their pictures on the wall.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Sorry Purvi….maine jhooth kaha tumse…mujhme sachai batane ki himmat nahi hai...

They both go to the church and attend the service. Dushyant and Purvi take part in various church activities and are busy. Purvi takes a break and looks out for Dushyant.

 **Nun:** Purvi….kya dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Dushyant ko?

 **Nun (smiles):** woh dekho…wahan gate pe hoga…

Purvi walks towards Dushyant. She calls out his name, he doesn't respond. She walks faster and trips over a loose tile. Dushyant turns and tries to hold her, she falls and he falls on top of her. He looks into her eyes for some seconds, they show some recognition. He gets up immediately and she gets up as well. She straightens her clothes and dusts herself. She sees blood trickling off Dushyant's hands.

 **Purvi:** Yeh kaise hua?

 **Dushyant (rubbing hand):** Shayad abhi girke hua…

 **Purvi:** Chalo, dressing karte hai…she pulls him walking ahead.

Dushyant stops, Purvi feels a jerk in her hand.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? Chalna nahi hai?

 **Dushyant:** Tumhe yaad nahi hai?

 **Purvi:** kya yaad nahi hai?

 **Dushyant (smiling, coming closer):** Hamari church me mulakat….

 **Flashback**

Dushyant and his friends are racing their bikes on a road creating nuisance. They do not care for the pedestrians and kids walking on street.

During one such race, one of the bikes loses control and it hits an old man walking on the side of the road. The man falls down, his bag of fruits falls down and everyone scrambles seeing blood on the man's head.

 **Biker:** Chalo guys…kalti maaro (lets run)..warna police pakad legi…

They all hurry and go past the man, when he cries for help. He manages to grab Dushyant's shirt.

 **Biker:** Dush..bhaag…police ka case ho jayega….

Dushyant prepares to leave and tries to free himself, when the old man folds his hands in front.

 **Old man:** Son..tum ache insaan lagte ho..please meri help kar do…

Dushyant looks into his eyes and is reminded of Purvi's eyes and look. He says yes, when he hears a police siren and within a minute 2 policemen hold him and take his bike. He turns to see that all his friends have left.

 **Policeman:** Father…aap theekh toh hain…inn chokro ko toh abhi andar daalta hoon…Le chalo iss gundde ko…

 **Old man:** No..no officer….yeh ladka toh angel hai…mera help kar raha hai..isne kuch nahi kiya..

 **Policeman:** aap yahan naye hai father….yeh ek number ka gunda hai…hum logon ki purani dosti hai..kyun hai naa Dush….tum logon ki phir se complaint aayi hai….chalo..

The policeman takes Dushyant away in his jeep. The old man sighs.

 **Police station**

 **Dushyant:** Arre inspector….main sach bol raha hoon..main toh uss buddhe ki help kar raha tha…faltoo me andar kiya mujhe..

 **Policeman:** kisse topi pehna raha hai..tu aur help? Tu kabse sudhar gaya ?

 **Dushyant:** ab kya bataoon…kabhi kabhi mood aajaata hai help karne ka…

 **Policeman:** Chupp ! ekdum Chupp..

The old man approaches the police inspector. His hand is bandaged.

 **Inspector:** arre father Andrew aap?...fikar mat kijiye..iss gunde ki hum achi khatirdaari karenge..aap complaint likhaane aaye hai?

 **Father Andrew:** Nahi officer…mujhe koi complaint nahi karni hai…aapse request karne aaya hoon..uss ladke ko chodd dijiye..woh meri madat kar raha tha..

 **Inspector:** Father..hum log isse aur iske doston ko bahut ache se jaante hai…ek number ke awaara hai..aaye din inki choti badi complaints aati rehti hai..

 **Father Andrew:** Kya aaj tak isne koi crime kiya hai?

 **Inspector:** Nahi…isne koi bada crime toh nahi kiya hai…yeh toh bahut padha likha bhi hai..pata nahi aise gang me kaise aa gaya…isse sahi direction ki zaroorat hai bas..

 **Father Andrew:** toh theekh hai….isse chodd dijiye…please…yeh sach me meri madat karne tayyar ho gaya thaa…

The inspector gives up and releases Dushyant.

 **Inspector:** last warning hai Dush…sudhar jaaoo..kyun apni life waste kar rahe ho..tum koi naukri kyun nahi karte ho..shayad tumhe achi ladki bhi mil jaaye..

 **Dushyant:** Apni zindagi ka ek rule hai inspector…'Complete Freedom'…..naa naukri karke main kisika Naukar banoonga aur naa shaadi karke kisika Ghulaam…yeh pyaar, ishq, shaadi yeh sab bakwaas hota hai…

Dushyant is chatting with a constable outside the police station while waiting to collect his bike, when he sees Father Andrew walking out. Father waits for an auto for a long time. Dushyant gets on his bike and halts near him

 **Dushyant:** uncleee…aa jaoo..aapko chodd deta hoon

 **Father Andrew (smiling):** Nahi son..tum jaoo..main theekh hoon

 **Dushyant:** arre aa jaoo uncle…woh..aapne help ki meri..toh main bhi return help kar deta hoon..hisaab barabar ho jayega..

Father Andrew smiles and hops on the bike. Dushyant takes him to the church.

 **Father Andrew:** Thank you son…andar aao…

 **Dushyant:** arre nahi father…main yeh church, god me vishwaas nahi rakhta…aap mujhe force mat kijiye

 **Father Andrew:** Main tumhe force nahi karoonga…waise bhi jab God tumhe bulayenge..tum apne aap khiche chale aa jaoge…God bless you my son..

Dushyant takes his bike and turns, when he sees a purse drop from Father Andrew's bag on the road just ahead of the bike.

 **Dushyant (happy):** waah…lagta hai aaj God bhi mujhse khush hai…suna hai log church me paise dete hai God ko..aaj church ke bahar hi mujhe donation mil gaya..

He picks up the purse and is about to pocket it, when a small piece of paper falls down. He picks it up – it's a small picture of Purvi. He is instantly reminded of their meeting and the way Purvi called him angel. For some reason, he wants to meet her again. He has a change of heart and goes inside looking out for father Andrew…..

 **So how do they meet in Church? Do they fall in love after this meet? What is the truth that Dushyant is hiding from Purvi...await my next chapters...take care..**


	5. Chapter 5

Dushyant walks inside the church and looks around. It's very silent and he can hear his own footsteps. He looks around in amazement as it's the first time he has come on his own to a place of worship. He hears a soft piano and a sweet voice singing praises of the lord….

He gets attracted to the voice and walks to that direction. He sees a girl dressed in soft pink colored clothes bent over a piano. Her fingers caress the piano and her hairs shine.

Dushyant moves across to see the face – he smiles on recognition – its Purvi! She has closed her eyes and is singing in a sweet voice. Soon the song comes to an end, she opens her eyes and is surprised to find Dushyant in front of her.

Dushyant smiles but she doesn't respond instead she just stares at him. She sees as he looks behind him, then looks at her waving his hands. She still continues to stare, now he walks to her.

 **Dushyant:** kabse haath dikhaa raha hoon….mujhe pehchaana nahi kya? Main Dush hoon..tumhari madat kit hi uss raat…tumhara who ? helooo?

 **Purvi (snaps out):** hi Dush…who maine socha main koi sapna dekh rahi hoon..tum toh sach me yahan ho…

 **Dushyant:** Haan..woh main bass aa gaya….

 **Purvi:** Lagta hai aaj God ne tumhe bulaya…ab aa gaye ho toh pray bhi kar lo…

 **Dushyant:** main bas yuhi aa gaya tha….yeh pray way sab nahi hoga..kuch nahi hota iss sabse..

Purvi smiles and goes near the altar of God. She kneels down and prays, Dushyant is attracted to her and watches her keenly. She opens her eyes and makes a symbol of cross. She lights a candle.

She gets up and comes near Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** waise..tum yahan kyun aaye?

 **Dushyant (remembering):** who..mujhe…yeh wallet mila bahar toh…he shows her the wallet…

 **Purvi (surprised):** yeh toh papa ki purse hai…Papa bhi naa…unhe kuch khayal nahi hota jab who busy ho jaate hai…tumhe kahan se mili?

 **Dushyant (murmuring):** Ohh..toh who buddha iska baap hai….

 **Purvi:** Kya? Kya kaha?

 **Dushyant:** Kya? Nahi…who mujhe bass yahan gate pe mil gaya thaa….toh main dene aa gaya..

 **Purvi:** Toh chalo..Papa office me honge…main tumhe milvaati hoon..unhe honest aur nek dil logon ki bahut kadar hai..

 **Dushyant:** Honest? Nek dil? aur main?

 **Purvi:** Haan….aaj kal kaun itni takleef uthata hai..log toh god ke paise tak churaa lete hai…ur tumhara nek dil toh ussi din dekh liya tha maine jab tumne meri madat ki…ab chaloo naa…

Purvi holds his hand and leads him towards the office. Purvi's touch makes him feel loved, cared. He follows her inhaling her hair scent…

Some workers are standing on tall ladders working on the walls of the church. A huge glass showpiece slips from the hands of a worker and falls down. The man screams in warning. Purvi feels a pull backwards and finds herself falling down and hears a loud crash. She shuts her eyes tightly in fear and shivers. After few seconds she feels something pounding against her cheek. It's a rhythm- that's increasing with the passing second. She moves her gaze upwards – she can see Dushyant's face up close to hers…her right hand moves up to his chest to the place where his heart is ! his heartbeats increase and his grip around her tightens…

 **Father Andrew:** Oh Dear God ! Purvi…you are allright? Purviiii…..

Purvi and Dushyant look around, the workers have gathered and a very concerned looking Father Andrew is already bent touching Purvi's head…

They both realise what position they are in and immediately get up. Purvi looks around and gasps to see the big showpiece on the ground – in many pieces some of them sharp !

She hugs Father Andrew. He caresses her back.

 **Father Andrew:** Purvi….are you okay? Tumhe kahin lagi toh nahi naa..

Purvi nods her head in the hug. Father Andrew prays his thanks to the lord.

 **Purvi:** I am fine papa..woh…sahi time pe Dush ne..Dush ne bachaa liya..

Father Andrew looks at Dushyant and gives a soft smile.

 **Father Andrew: (holds Dushyant's hand):** Thank you son..aaj tumne meri sabse precious gift ko bachaya…tum aaj mere angel banke aaye ho..

 **Dushyant (looking at Purvi):** yeh..yeh toh mera farz tha..main koi angel wangel nahi hoon…

 **Father Andrew:** nahi Son…yeh sab god ki marzi hai….warna tum church kyun aate..tumhe God ne bhejaa…meri Purvi ko bachaane….

Dushyant wonders if this would be true.

 **Father Andrew:** Son…tum theekh ho..kahin koi injury..Oh dear lord! Yeh tumhare haathon me kya hua? Purvi..jaldi se dressing karo….

Purvi takes him to the office and brings the first aid box.

 **Dushyant:** Arre..yeh dawaai patti ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…mamooli chot hai…1-2 din me theekh ho jayega…

 **Purvi:** tumhare haathon me glass pieces hai….main nikaalti hoon..

Purvi first cleans his wound and then brings a tweezer to remove the pieces. She holds it carefully and takes out the pieces.

 **Dushyant:** Ahhhhhhhh…he winces in pain. Purvi looks up immediately and has tears in her eyes.

Dushyant looks in amazement, Purvi feels his pain.

 **Purvi:** Bahut dard ho raha hai? I am sorry..meri wajah se..

Dushyant feels bad to see tears in her eyes. He nods his head as No and controls his pain. She carries on removing the pieces of glass and later applies antiseptic and blows on his hand.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Abhi bhi dard hai?

 **Dushyant (nodding as No):** Nahi…ab koi dard nahi hai.. tum rooo mat…main theekh hoon..

She smiles and later they both walk out together.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Dushyant…..aaj phir se tumne meri madat ki…papa ne theekh kaha…You are an angel..

 **Dushyant:** tum mujhe baar baar angel kyun kehti ho..main itna bhi acha nahi hoon..

 **Purvi:** Tum mere liye angel ho..Bye Dushyant..apna khayal rakhna..

She waves her hand and turns to go inside the church.

 **Dushyant:** Purviii… she turns back

He hands over the wallet to her. Purvi takes it and smiles again.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Dushyant…She turns to go.

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiiii…..she turns back..

 **Dushyant (ruffling his hairs):** Woh…tum…tum mujhe Dush bulaaoo..acha…acha lagta hai..Bye….

He turns and goes.

 **Purvi:** Dushh ! Dushyant turns back immediately

 **Purvi:** I will keep you in my prayers….Bye..Purvi goes inside and hands the purse to her father.

 **Father Andrew:** Dushyant sach me bahut acha hai….bahut honest bhi hai….warna aaj kal kaun itne saare paise return karega? Isme church ke 5 lakh ka cheque thaa…Jesus usse achi raah dikhaaye…

He is searching for something inside in the purse.

 **Purvi:** kya dhoondh rahe hai Papa?

 **Father Andrew:** Isme tumhari ek choti si photo thi..pata nahi kahan gir gayi….

….Outside Dushyant looks at the small picture of Purvi and keeps it hidden in his wallet.

 **Dushyant (smiles in his mind):** pata nahi…aisi khushi kyun mil rahi hai….sahi kaha tha Father Andrew ne..bahut precious hai….

 **Flashback over**

Dushyant opens his wallet and shows the small picture to Purvi.

 **Purvi (touches it):** Yeh…meri photo…kitni puraani hai..tumne sambhaal ke rakhi hai…

 **Dushyant:** tumhari har yaad mere liye bahut precious hai..kyunki who tumhari yaad hai….

 _ **How are you guys liking this story? Please let me know...**_

 _ **Dear Sweety, The flashbacks are narrated by Dushyant to Purvi. Purvi has lost her memory and Dushyant is telling their story to her...I hope this answers your question...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Evening, Cancer ward– hospital**

 **Dushyant:** aaj kaunsa gaana sunna hai sabko?

 **patient:** beta..aaj aapka koi favorite song sunaoo..

 **Dushyant:** Mera favorite…bahut saare hai uncle…

 **Patient:** unn bahut saare gaano me ek gaana aisa hota hai..jo hame kuch khaas yaad dilaata hai..woh gaana hum dil se gaate hai..gale se nahi..hai aisa koi favorite gaana?

Dushyant looks at Purvi. She has accompanied him. She smiles and asks him to sing..

Dushyant smiles back and starts strumming his guitar…..

 ** _Lyrics – Hello by Lionel Richie (I simply looooooove this song)_**

 ** _I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

 ** _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_**

 ** _I sometimes see you pass outside my door_**

 ** _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

 ** _I can see it in your eyes_**

 ** _I can see it in your smile_**

 ** _You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide_**

 ** _Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do_**

 ** _And I want to tell you so much, I love you_**

An old man gets up and asks Purvi's hand for a dance. She looks at Dushyant, he signals through eyes to go for it. The man holds her gently and twirls her around. She follows the uncle and dances to gentle claps by other patients.

 ** _I long to see the sunlight in your hair_**

 ** _And tell you time and time again how much I care_**

 ** _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_**

 ** _Hello, I've just got to let you know_**

 ** _Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do_**

 ** _Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?_**

 ** _Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_**

 ** _But let me start by saying I love you_**

Purvi places her both hands on the uncle's shoulder and she feels she has danced to this song before.

 ** _Hello_**

 ** _Is it me you're looking for?_**

 ** _Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do_**

 ** _Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?_**

 ** _Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_**

 ** _But let me start by saying I love you_**

The song gets over and everyone claps. Purvi stands in the centre trying to remember something.

 **Patient:** Lagta hai yeh tumhara bahut special song hai..koi story hai kya iske peeche..

 **Dushyant (blushing):** Nahi…kuch nahi…mujhe yeh gaana bahut pasand hai..

 **Patient:** jo bhi hai..Thank you very much..tumne mujhe mere college days ki yaad dilaadi…maine issi gaane pe ek ladki ke saath dance kiya tha..

 **Dushyant:** aapne bhi?

 **Patient:** Matlab tumne bhi dance kiya hai..he looks at Dushyant and Purvi..

Dushyant picks his guitar and walks out of the ward with Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Tumne bahut acha gaaya aaj…

 **Dushyant:** Thanks…

 **Purvi:** Hum iss gaane pe pehle bhi dance kar chuke hain naa…

Dushyant stops walking. His eyes open wide..

 **Dushyant:** Tumhe..tumhe kuch yaad aaya kya ?

 **Purvi:** kuch halka saa…jab uncle ke saath dance kar rahi thi…toh aisa laga iss gaane pe hum dono ne aise hi dance kiya tha…bahut jaana pehchaana tha…mujhe acha laga yeh gaana

 **Dushyant (happy):** I am so happy….woh mere liye bahut special moment tha….

 **Flashback (narrated by Dushyant to Purvi)**

After their meet, Dushyant starts visiting the church often. He makes good friendship with Purvi.

 **New year's eve…**

Purvi is in a club with her friends. She feels very uncomfortable in the crowd and soon is left alone in the table while her friends go on the dance floor. Her two friends come and drag her to the floor.

 **Friend:** Chal naa Purvi..akeli kyun baithi hai…party enjoy kar..

 **Purvi:** Nahi..its okay..main chalti hoon..Papa ko pata chala toh..tumne toh kaha tha..tumhare friend ke ghar pe hai party…

 **Friend:** arre 5 mins Purvi…tu pehli baar aayi hai club me…come on yaar..

They drag her on the dance floor. She feels odd and tries to stand away from the dancing, jumping people. She is looking around to find the exit from the smoke, loud noise when someone touches her shoulder and she jumps in response.

 **Purvi (surprised):** Dush ! Tum…yahan…

 **Dushyant: S** urprise toh mujhe hona chahiye…tum aisi jagah me…

 **Purvi (smile):** friends ke saath aayi thi….but ab main jaa rahi hoon..

 **Dushyant:** Itni jaldi..abhi New Year hone ko time hai…

 **Purvi:** Mera sar dard kar raha hai…itna shor hai yahan..

 **Dushyant (smile):** Haan..yeh club hai..yahan masti, shor, dhuaa aur dance hota hai..tum yahan akele kyun khadi ho..jaoo dance karo..

 **Purvi:** Mujhse yeh dance wance nahi hota….aur waise bhi yahan dance kaun kar raha hai..yaa toh sab nashe me jhoom rahe hai yaa bas bandaro ki tarah kood rahe hai…

 **Dushyant (laughs):** tumne sahi kaha…

 **Purvi:** Okay..Bye…mujhe chalna chahiye..

 **Dushyant:** Tumhare friends?

 **Purvi (looking at her friends):** Unhe toh yaad bhi nahi hai main unke saath aayi thi…

 **Dushyant:** Tum akele mat jaoo..main chodd deta hoon..just wait for a minute..

She waits as he walks over to a tall man, says something in his ears and then comes to Purvi to escort her out of the club.

 **Outside of the club**

 **Purvi (sighs):** Thank God….mujhe laga aaj main behri ho jaoongi…she closes her eyes..kitni shaanti hai bahar….

Dushyant watches her with a smile as she feels relaxed.

 **Purvi:** Aise kya dekh rahe ho mujhe?

 **Dushyant (shakes his head):** Agar tumhe club pasand nahi toh kyun aayi?

 **Purvi:** mere friend ne kaha ki uske friend ke ghar party hai..papa ne bhi permission de di party ke liye…magar mujhe pata nahi thaa yeh club me hai…

Dushyant and Purvi walk to his bike. They sit and he starts the bike a few times, but it doesn't start.

 **Purvi:** kya hua?

 **Dushyant:** Dekhta hoon…2 min

He gets down and fiddles with his bike. 10 min later he gets up and wipes sweat off his nose and face.

 **Purvi:** theekh ho gayi?

 **Dushyant:** Nahi…mechanic ke paas le jaana hoga..

He parks his bike and looks at Purvi.

 **Dushyant:** Sorry…

 **Purvi:** Koi baat nahi…taxi kar lete hai..she looks around. There are no taxis.

 **Dushyant:** koi taxi nahi dikh rahi hai…ab kya kare..

 **Purvi:** Chalo…chalte hai…

They both start walking on the road. Dushyant looks at his hands-they are dirty with the bike grease. He is about to wipe it on his shirt, Purvi offers her handkerchief.

 **Purvi:** Tum mere saath chale aaye..tumhare friends tumhe nahi dhoondege?

 **Dushyant:** Main apne friends ke saath nahi aaya tha..akela tha..

 **Purvi:** akele?

 **Dushyant:** Main iss club me kaam karta hoon..Bouncer hoon..

 **Purvi:** Bouncer?

 **Dushyant:** haan…yeh clubs me log aate hai, daroo ke nashe me jhagadte hai…toh hum bouncers unke jhagde ko todte hai…kabhi kabhi unko thok peet ke seedha karte hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** Tum unhe maarte ho? Tumhe chot nahi lagti..

 **Dushyant:** kabhi kabhi lag jaati hai..

 **Purvi:** tumhare mummy papa kuch kehte nahi tumhe?

 **Dushyant:** Meri Mummy 5 saal pehle mar gayi…

 **Purvi:** Aur tumhare papa?

 **Dushyant (straight face):** pata nahi…main jab 12 saal ka tha..hame chodd gaye woh..

 **Purvi:** Sorry..

 **Dushyant:** Chodo yeh sab…..

They walk quietly for some more time. Purvi looks at Dushyant, he looks sad and upset. She tries to talk something new to change his mind.

 **Purvi:** tumhe dance karna acha lagta hai?

 **Dushyant:** Kya? Yeh achanak kyun pucha tumne?

 **Purvi:** Bas aisehi..tum club me kaam karte ho..roj jaate ho..itne logon ko dance karte dekhte ho….itni saari beautiful ladkiyan aati hai…

 **Dushyant:** aur agar main kahoon…maine aaj tak kisi ladki ke saath dance nahi kiya hai toh…

 **Purvi (laughs):** you are a liar….

 **Dushyant:** sach me….nahi kiya hai…mujhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai..yeh pyaar, ishq…time waste…tumhe kya lagta hai?

 **Purvi:** hmmmmm….pata nahi…aaj tak kabhi kisi ladke se khaas dosti nahi ki hai maine…magar pyaar pe vishwaas hai mujhe…

 **Dushyant:** achaa…club me toh itne saare ladke the..kisiko bhi chun leti…

 **Purvi:** ladke toh the…magar who feeling nahi aayi kisike saath..

 **Dushyant:** Kaisi feeling….slow motion dance, champagne waali?

 **Purvi:** Nahi…mere hisaab se love is in small things..ek dusre ki fikar karna, ek doosre ka saath dena, khush rakhna, sukh dukh baatna, trust karna….

 **Dushyant:** yeh sab choti cheezen hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan…..inhi choti choti baton se pyaar badhta hai….acha jaise ab tum itni der raat tak bahar ho…agar koi tumhari fikar kare, yaa tumhara intezaar kare…tumhe acha lagega naa..

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Inhi sab baaton se chiddh hai mujhe…yeh sab bekaar ki baate hai..meri Maa har raat intezaar karti thi Papa ka..usse unke beech koi pyaar nahi badhaa…ek din who chale gaye mujhe aur Maa ko chodke..

Dushyant looks upset. Purvi feels bad on hearing his parents failed love. They have been walking for a long time and now stand in front of a house. Purvi hears soft music playing from inside.

 ** _I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

 ** _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_**

 ** _I sometimes see you pass outside my door_**

 ** _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

 ** _I can see it in your eyes_**

 ** _I can see it in your smile_**

Purvi smiles on hearing the words. Dushyant still looks upset and he is walking ahead.

 **Purvi** : Dushhhhhh

Dushyant turns back and then realizes Purvi is some steps behind him

 **Dushyant:** Haan..kya hua? Ruk kyun gayi…

Purvi asks him to come near her with her hands. He looks surprised and walks to her.

 **Dushyant:** Chalo…ghar nahi jaana hai?

 **Purvi (nodding head as no):** kya tum mere saath dance karoge?

 **Dushyant (surprised):** Dance? Main?...chalo yahan se…

 **Purvi:** Pleaaase.. Dush…one dance…

The song is still playing in the background. Dush looks at her smiling face, unknowingly he smiles too. He takes her hand and prepares to dance.

 ** _I long to see the sunlight in your hair_**

 ** _And tell you time and time again how much I care_**

They both start to dance, smiling at each other and gazing in each other's eyes. The streetlight from above shines on them – their own spotlight!

 ** _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_**

 ** _Hello, I've just got to let you know_**

Their smile freezes as they continue looking into each other. A gentle breeze blows, Dushyant moves hair strands from Purvi's cheeks!, he can see her dimples and he twirls her gently.

 **Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do**

 **Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?**

Dushyant's hands grip her waist a bit more tight, her hands move up to his shoulders, she doesn't realize but she is slowly placing her head on his chest.

 ** _Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_**

 ** _But let me start by saying I love you_**

She feels Dushyant's chin on her forehead as he rests against her. They both close their eyes, savoring the moment, the warmth of their bodies and the cozy cozy hug….

 ** _Hello_**

 ** _Is it me you're looking for?_**

 ** _Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do_**

 ** _Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you?_**

 ** _Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_**

 ** _But let me start by saying I love you_**

The song fades away in the background but they both continue to sway in the same position for some more minutes – in their own rhythm, not willing to open their eyes…

 ** _HAAPPYYYYYY NEWWWWWW YEARRRRRRRRR !_**

They hear loud cheers from inside the house and hear fireworks in the sky… They suddenly realize that they were hugging and dancing closely. They break away awkwardly. They stand apart….

 **Dushyant:** ahh…Happy new year Purvi..

 **Purvi (flushed):** Hmmm..Happy new year Dush..

They both start walking again.

 **Purvi:** Dush..Thanks…this was my first dance..

 **Dushyant (blushing):** Mera bhi..Thanks…

 **Later at night**

 **Purvi (mind):** Aaj bahut acha laga mujhe Dush…tumhare saath dance karke..main hamesha se chahti thi my first dance should be special..Thank you…You made it more than special for me..

 **Dushyant (mind, looking at Purvi's photo):** Tum bahut achi ho Purvi…tumhare saath bahut acha lagta hai…yeh duniya achi lagti hai…pyaar pe vishwaas karne ko dil karta hai…

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi:** bahut khaas feeling hai naa..pehla pyaar..woh ehsaas…Thank you Dush..

 **Dush (smiling):** Ek secret bataaoo..uss din meri bike kharab nahi huyi thi..maine jhooth bola tha tumse..

Purvi looks at him in shock and hits his arm. They both laugh and walk away…


	7. Chapter 7

Some days pass and Purvi slowly gets comfortable with Dushyant and her surroundings. She hasn't got her memory back.

 **One morning**

Purvi is making coffee in the kitchen when Dushyant's phone rings. She picks it and goes to him, he is sleeping.

 **Purvi:** Dush…Dush..tumhara phone…Dush uthoooo…

He doesn't get up, instead puts the blanket over his head. The phone continues ringing again, now she sits on the bed and shakes him awake.

 **Purvi:** Duuuuushhhh…uthooooo…tumhara phone kab se baj raha hai…she keeps the phone next to his ear. He gets irritated and cuts the phone.

 **Purvi:** Phone cut kar diya ! baat toh kar lete..Duuushhh…uthoooo…she touches his arm again. Dushyant in his sleep pulls her to him.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Dushyant…yeh kya kar rahe ho…before she can complete, Dushyant kisses her without opening his eyes.

Purvi is surprised, shocked and stunned. She feels uncomfortable and tries to push him away.

 **Purvi (trying to talk):** Du..mmmmshhhh…stop…mpffffff…

Dushyant deepens his kiss by sucking on her tongue. Purvi's brain gets fuzzy and her struggles lose force. Her hands move up to his hairs and she hugs him closer. He leaves her lips after some time and moves down to her neck. Purvi's eyes close and she whispers his name…..

She caresses his back and kisses his earlobes. He moves back to capture her lips. His hands move to her bosom, Purvi opens her eyes. Her lips are still in a lock with Dushyant. She holds his hand as his mouth now moves down to suck her chest.

 **Purvi (panic):** Dushh..please…

Dushyant hears her frightened voice, he stops and opens his eyes. His breath is uneven, he sees that Purvi's dress is open and she is breathing heavily but her eyes are open wide in fright.

He gets up immediately and moves out of the room giving her time to dress again. Purvi makes coffee for both of them and takes it to him

 **Purvi:** Dushh….co..coffee..

Dushyant takes the coffee without looking at her. He feels guilty about the morning incident.

 **Dushyant (head down):** Purvi…I..I am sorry…pata nahi..kaise maine…

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Its ..Its okay…hum dono….husband wife hai naa…

 **Dushyant:** haan..magar iss waqt..tum shayad ready nahi ho..aur yeh sahi nahi hoga…

 **Purvi:** Magar aisa kitne din tak rahega? Mujhe aage badhna hoga naa…I am sorry Dush…meri wajah se…

 **Dushyant (smile):** Tum sorry mat kaho Purvi..Tum jab bhi apna haath badhaaogi..main yahin hoonga…tumhare paas…isliye jab tumhe theekh lage hum apne rishte ko aage badhayenge…

Purvi hugs him. He closes his eyes and caresses her hairs. She comes out of the hug and kisses his cheek softly.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Dush…maine tumse shaadi karke apni zindagi ka sabse acha faisla kiya hoga..

 **Dushyant:** acha…magar tum toh kehti thi…Dush! You are the worst..life ki sabse badi galti thi tumse shaadi karna…

 **Purvi :** Jhooth…main maanti hoon mujhe past yaad nahi hai magar itna yakeen hai aisa kabhi nahi kaha hogaa..

 **Dushyant:** itna bharosa hai mujhpe?

 **Purvi:** itne dino me tumpe bharosa aa gaya hai….mujhe yakeen hai tum mujhe bahut khush rakhte the…

Dushyant hugs her again and smiles but feels a bit guilty.

 **Dushyant (mind):** kaash yeh sab sach hota….

 **Purvi (in hug):** ek baat puchoon Dush….hamari shaadi ki koi photos kyun nahi hai?

 **Flashback….**

Dushyant and Purvi fall in love but have not yet confessed it to each other. They still are good friends and spend time together.

 **Father Andrew:** Purvi…tumse ek baat karni hai..

 **Purvi:** yes papa…

 **Father Andrew:** I want you to get married…

 **Purvi (blushing):** Papa..shaadi….

 **Father Andrew:** yehi tumhari sahi umar hai shaadi ki….maine ek ladka dekha hai tumhare liye..

 **Purvi:** ladka….

 **Father Andrew:** Mr Joseph ka ladka – Josh….woh London me kaam karta hai…who log kafi ache hai..

 **Purvi (sad):** No..papa..no mujhe yeh shaadi nahi karni

 **Father Andrew:** Kyun? Ladke me kya buraai hai?

 **Purvi (thinking):** ahhh…haan..London..London bahut door hai papa…

Father Andrew holds her hand and takes her to the church.

 **Father Andrew:** ab sach baat bataoo…God ke saamne toh jhooth nahi bologi..

 **Purvi (head down):** Papa…main….mujhe koi pasand hai Papa…

 **Father Andrew:** kaun?

Purvi remains silent.

 **Father Andrew:** uska naam kya hai? Kya who bhi tumhe pasand karta hai?

 **Purvi:** Pata nahi…maine usse kuch puchaa nahi…

 **Father Andrew:** toh kab puchne waali ho?

Purvi looks at her father with surprise.

 **Father Andrew:** Meri Purvi ke choice pe mujhe poora bharosa hai…tum pehle uss ladke se baat karo…phir mujhe pakka jawaab dena..

 **Purvi (hugs him):** Thanks Papa..you are the best….do you think he will love me back?

 **Father Andrew:** Of course he will…tum duniya ki sabse pyari ladki ho….

 **Evening, Club 65:**

 **Dushyant:** Hey Purvi..tum yahan?

 **Purvi:** Dush…mujhe..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Dushyant:** Abhi?

 **Purvi:** Haan…bahar chale..yahan..yahan bahut shor hai..

Dushyant and Purvi step outside. Dushyant spots a friend and walks over to talk to him…

 **Purvi (looks at him, thinking):** Dush…main aaj tumhe batanaa chahti hoon…main..main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon…tum mere liye mere angel ho…tum mujhe bahut pasand ho..tumhari baaten, tumhari hasi aur tumhara nature…sab kuch bahut pyaara hai…I love you Dush…Dear God..mujhe himmat dena ..

Dushyant says bye to his friend and walks towards Purvi. She blushes as he smiles at her.

 **Dushyant:** Haan..ab bataoo..kya baat hai

 **Purvi (shy):** vooo..Dushhh...ahmmm…main..

 **Dushyant:** main…main kya?

 **Purvi (trying another way):** Dush..Papa chahte hai main..main jaldi shaadi kar loon..

 **Dushyant:** Yeh toh achi baat hai…congratulations..kaun hai ladka?

 **Purvi (sad):** matlab?

 **Dushyant (confused):** Matlab? Matlab I am happy ki tum kisise shaadi kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi (sad):** Kisise shaadi…Dushh..tum khush ho?..meri shaadi ho rahi hai..

 **Dushyant:** Main pyaar aur shaadi me vishwaas nahi rakhta magar tumhe toh inn sab baton me vishwaas hai naa..toh main khush hoon kyunki tum khush ho..

 **Purvi:** main khush nahi hoon Dush…

 **Dushyant:** main bahut confused hoon…abbhi abhi tumne kaha tumhari shaadi ho rahi hai..toh problem kya hai?

 **Purvi :** matlab agar meri shaadi kisi aur ke saath ho jaaye toh tumhe khushi hogi?

 **Dushyant:** yeh kaisa sawaal hai? Of course khushi hogi..kab hai tumhari shaadi?

Purvi cannot speak anymore. She rushes out in tears….

 **Next day, Church**

Dushyant attends the services but he is looking out for Purvi. He felt her behavior was strange. He tried calling her many times, but she didn't answer it.

He sees a sad looking Purvi praying. He approaches her. He is about to call her name, when Father Andrew touches his shoulder.

 **Father Andrew:** Purvi…lets go..they are waiting

Purvi looks up and sees Dushyant in front. She excuses herself and joins her father.

 **2 days later…**

Dushyant misses Purvi's company. She was the only girl he knew who would ask about his well being. Other girls would dismiss him as rude, coarse guy who had no manners, respect while talking, no social skills.

He tried contacting her number for the umpteenth time – she either didn't pick it or her phone would be switched off. He glared at the mobile phone in frustration.

 **Friend:** Dush….apna gussa uss bechaare mobile pe kyun nikaal raha hai..

 **Dushyant:** Gussa…main koi gussa wussa nahi hoon

 **Friend:** 3 din se dekh raha hoon…kya ho gaya tujhe…naa daroo ko haath lagaya..na ek bhi cigarette piya …arre khaaana bhi theekh se khaaya nahi…kahin tujhe pyaar toh nahi ho gaya? Hahahaha

 **Dushyant (throwing a bottle):** Bakwaas mat kar…main yeh pyaar, shaadi pe vishwaas nahi karta…pata hai tujhe..

 **Friend:** yeh baat tu aisi hi keh sakta hai..itna gussa kyun ho raha hai..

 **Dushyant:** sorry yaar..pata nahi 3 din se ajeeb si chidh machi hai..kiss baat se chidh hai samajh nahi aa raha..

 **Friend:** mood mat off kar yaar…le..ek beer le…sab theekh ho jayega..

Dushyant picks the beer and brings it to his mouth but cannot drink it. He throws the can in frustration and walks out….

 **Friend (smiles):** Tu maanega nahi Dush….magar tujhe pyaar ho gaya hai…..

Dushyant is working in the club. He is not in his usual mood and is very quiet.

 **Friend:** aaj kaam ke baad aa raha hai kya Mike ke party me? Dush?

 **Dushyant:** tum log jaaoo….mera sar dard kar raha hai..main ghar jaoonga..

The friend sees Purvi enter the club.

 **Friend:** hey Dush..woh dekh teri daav (girl/item)…

Dushyant turns to see Purvi. He feels very happy, their eyes meet, Purvi looks down.

 **Dushyant (to his friend):** vo meri dost hai..Daav nahi….

Dushyant combs his hairs with his hands and walks towards her direction.

 **Dushyant:** Hi Purvi..tum yahan..club me?

Before Purvi can say anything, a handsome looking man comes and touches her waist. Dushyant feels as someone has put a burning coal on his heart.

 **Man:** sorry, parking space dhoondne me time lag gaya….wow! tumne toh kaha tum clubs me aati nahi…yahan toh pehle se hi tumhare friends hai….

 **Purvi:** Josh…he is Dushyant, my friend ….and Dush….he is Josh, my…Fi..Fiancee.

 **Dushyant (blankly):** Fiancee?

 **Josh (forwarding hand):** Ye….we are engaged to be married…

Dushyant looks at Purvi with questions in his eyes. Purvi doesn't meet his eyes as she is fighting her tears.

 **Josh:** So Dush….tum Purvi ke dost ho naa? Iske baare me bataaoo..maine bahut koshish ki magar yeh toh kuch bolti hi nahi…iski pasand, naa pasand…

 **Dushyant:** main kya bataooo iske baare me…main bass itna bol sakta hoon..she is..she is an angel..and you…you are the luckiest man in the world !...

Someone calls Dushyant and he leaves wishing them a good evening. Purvi and Josh settle down and order food and drinks.

Josh chatters with Purvi, she hardly replies in few words. She feels Dushyant's eyes on them time to time.

 **Josh:** come on Purvi…lets dance..

 **Purvi:** mujhe loud music pasand nahi…

Josh goes up to the DJ and requests something in his ears. He takes the mike.

 **Josh:** Hey Friends..I am Josh ! and I am the happiest man in the world today – for I have met my life, my soon to be wife – Purviiiiiiiii…

He points to her direction and everyone cheers. Dushyant closes his fists when he hears the word – Wife !

 **Josh:** Purvi…I want to have a dance with you on this very very special song….Please..

The DJ starts the music and Josh walks and forwards his hand.

 ** _I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

 ** _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_**

 ** _I sometimes see you pass outside my door_**

 ** _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

Purvi looks at him stunned, but as she hears the crowd cheering, she gives a small smile and places her hand on Josh's. Josh takes her to the centre of the floor and people give them space to dance. The spotlight shines on them, Purvi is reminded of the dance with Dushyant under the streetlight.

Dushyant is going through many emotions at the same time – angry, sad, disappointed ! He cannot bear to see Josh and Purvi dancing on this song and he leaves the place in anger.

The dance gets over and Josh leans in to kiss her cheeks. Purvi turns her face away….

 **Josh:** whats the matter?

 **Purvi:** vo…its getting late…lets go..

They make their way out of the club and while getting in the car, Purvi catches a glimpse of Dushyant sitting on his bike with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Dushyant turns and sees Purvi getting in the car with Josh – he smashes the bottle in anger !

 _ **Does Dush realize his love for Purvi? How do they get married?**_

 _ **Dear Sweety - abhi thoda time hai Purvi ki suicide story ke liye...I hope you have the patience till that time...enjoy reading and keep posting your comments !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Josh drops Purvi at her house. Purvi quickly says goodbye and goes to her room stating a headache.

 **Father Andrew:** So son, tumhari dosti ho gayi Purvi se?

 **Josh:** yes father, she is lovely..

 **Father Andrew:** I am glad to hear

 **Josh:** Father, main…main Purvi se jald shaadi karna chahta hoon..main 2 weeks me London jaa raha hoon…apni wife ko saath le jaana chahta hoon..

 **Father Andrew:** tumhare parents ka kya kehna hai?

 **Josh:** Mom toh bass wait kar rahi hai...woh log kal aapse baat karne aa rahe hai…ek baar Purvi se baat..

 **Father Andrew:** Main baat karke batata hoon…

 **Purvi room**

 **Father Andrew:** Purvi…Josh ke saath kaisa lag raha hai?

 **Purvi (head down):** He is nice Papa…

 **Father Andrew:** Josh chahta hai 2 weeks me shaadi ho…tumhe koi problem toh nahi hai naa?

 **Purvi (tears, looks up):** Itni jaldi…

 **Father Andrew:** jitni jaldi ho jaaye utna acha hai…tumhare dil ko kam takleef hogi…

Purvi starts crying. Father Andrew strokes her head to comfort her.

 **Father Andrew:** Papa knows everything dear…have faith in God..sab theekh ho jayegaa…

 **Next day, Dushyant house**

Purvi knocks on Dushyant's door.

 **Dushyant (thinks its his friend):** Saale…tu kabse knock karne laga..aaja andar…

Purvi steps in slowly and looks at Dushyant who is searching something through his clothes.

 **Dushyant:** Mera black tshirt dekha tune… arre uss sofe pe se phekk ke de…

Purvi looks at the sofa and picks his t-shirt. She touches it lovingly and is still holding it feeling his scent..

 **Dushyant (without turning):** abbe…de naa…teri toh main…he turns…

 **Dushyant (whisper):** Purvi…

 **Purvi:** vo main…sorry…thode dino se theekh se baat nahi ki isliye sorry bolni aayi..

 **Dushyant:** baitho…main…coffee laata hoon..

Dushyant goes to the kitchen, Purvi looks around at the house, its in complete mess !

They both sip coffee.

 **Purvi:** nice coffee Dush…tum khaana banaa lete ho?

 **Dushyant:** Thoda bahut..akela jo hoon..

 **Purvi (smile):** tumhari wife bahut lucky hogi….

 **Dushyant (dry smile):** Wife? Tum toh jaanti ho…pyaar, shaadi yeh sab nahi manta main..

 **Purvi (sadness):** haan…tum pyaar, shaadi ko nahi maante..

 **Dushyant:** magar tum toh maanti ho naa….Congratulations ! tumne bataya hi nahi tumne engagement kar li….

 **Purvi:** sorry..sab kuch jaldi ho gaya…aur ab…

 **Dushyant:** ab?

 **Purvi (heart breaking):** 2 hafte baad meri…meri shaadi hai..

 **Dushyant (sad, covering up):** Con…Congratulations…..itni….itni jaldi..

 **Purvi:** haan..Josh ki ichaa hai…

 **Dushyant:** Josh..haan..Josh…great….tum dono..tum dono hamesha khush rehna…next time hum sab milke party karenge…

 **Purvi (tears):** Main..shaadi ke baad..London jaa rahi hoon..

 **Dushyant (angry, gets up):** Toh jaoo naa…

 **Purvi:** Dush…tum gussa kyun ho rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (angry):** Main gussa nahi hoon..mujhe bahar jaana hai..main late ho raha hoon..

 **Purvi (tears):** Theekh hai…Bye Dushyant…meri shaadi..shaadi me aaoge na?

 **Dushyant (not looking at her):** Nahi…main..main out of town jaa raha hoon…Bye Purvi….

Purvi gets up and leaves till the door. Tears fall out of her eyes. Dushyant cannot control his tears from flowing down, he angrily wipes it..

 **Purvi:** Dush….

Dushyant turns to look at her. He wants to stop her from leaving ! He wants to hug her tight! He wants to kiss her and keep her with him forever…..

 **Purvi (tears, smile):** Dush..I will keep you in my prayers always….Bye

 **Night, Dushyant house**

 **Friend:** Dush..bass kar….aaj kuch zyaada pii li hai tune…

 **Dushyant (drinking):** aaj no limits….main aaj marne tak peena chahta hoon…

 **Friend:** Kya bol raha hai tu?

 **Dushyant (tears):** Toh kya karoon….pata nahi kyun mera dil ro raha hai…aise lag raha hai jaise..jaise meri zindagi jaa rahi hai

 **Friend (supporting):** Dush….tujhe pyaar ho gaya hai…teri daav ke saath..tu maan ya naa maan…

 **Dushyant (breaks down):** Main kya karoon yaar…..woh mujhse door jaa rahi hai…main nahi reh paaonga uske bina…I love her…

 **Friend:** Toh bol de yaar…vo bhi tujhse pyaar karti hai…

 **Dushyant (sad, drinking):** Nahi yaar..bahut der ho gayi hai…..bahut der…

 **Day of wedding – Josh and Purvi**

Purvi is ready for her wedding with Josh. She is dressed in white bridal dress and sitting with a glum face.

 **Father Andrew:** Purvi..my child…you look like a princess…

Purvi hugs her father and cries.

 **Purvi:** papa..I will miss you…mujhe nahi jaana hai..

 **Father Andrew:** I will miss you too..magar har ladki ko apne ghar jaana hi padta hai ek din..

 **Time of wedding,**

Josh is standing at the altar waiting for his bride. The wedding march music plays as Josh watches his pretty but sad looking bride walking the aisle with her father.

 **Father Richard:** We all have gathered today to witness the holy matrimony of Josh and Purvi. These two wonderful souls have decided to be one. In case anybody has any objection, please speak up or keep your peace forever..

 **Father Richard:** Do you Josh, son of Joseph and Christine take Purvi daughter of Father Andrew as your wife….

Before Josh could say 'Yes'….a voice speaks up stunning everyone !

 **Father Andrew: Wait….I have a confession to make…**

Purvi looks on stunned as her father walks up to the altar and bends down in prayer in front of the lord.

The guests murmur among themselves and wonder what would Father Andrew would confess…what lie could he possibly have told or what sin did he commit…

 **Purvi:** papa…

 **Father Andrew (places a hand on her head):** I am sorry child….I have lied to you all my life…I am not your father !

Everyone gasps at the revelation..

 **Purvi (tears, shaking head):** No..No…You are my Papa….

 **Father Andrew:** I wish it was true….magar yehi sach hai..tum meri beti nahi ho… tum meri bahen ki beti ho…

 **Mr Joseph (Josh's dad):** So who was your sister's husband?

Father Andrew remains silent. Everyone waits for an answer. Purvi walks slowly to him and touches his arm..

 **Purvi (afraid, stammer):** Who…who is my father?

 **Father Andrew (tears):** I…I don't know…she…she was not married..

Purvi looks on horrified and there are loud gasps and murmurs among the guests. Father Andrew walks upto Mr Joseph..

 **Father Andrew:** I am sorry Mr Joseph….maine yeh baat kisiko nahi batayi aaj tak..magar aaj…aaj mujhe bolna hi pada…main nahi chahta ki yeh shaadi aise andhere me ho…Purvi ko sach jaanne ka haq hai..yeh meri galti hai…who meri sagi beti nahi hai magar maine usse beti se badhkar pyaar diyaa hai..

 **Mr Joseph (angry):** I am sorry Father…maine yeh sochke iss rishte ke liye haan kiya tha ki yeh aapki beti hai…ek aise father ki beti jo God ki seva karta hai..doosro ko sachai ki raah dikhaata hai..magar aap khud hi liar nikle…

 **Father Andrew:** main manta hoon main liar hoon..God ki nazron me sinner hoon..but Purvi sachi hai…isse apna lijiye..please..

 **Mr Joseph:** Main aisi ladki ko apni bahu nahi banana chahta jiski paidaish hi jayaz nahi hai..jo apne baap ka naam nahi jaanti…jiska khoon hi ganda hai..Come on Josh…we are leaving…

 **Father Andrew (pleading):** No..No…please don't do this….aise mat chodd ke jayiye meri bachi ko….meri galti ki sazaa usse mat dijiye…Josh! My son, please…Purvi ko apnaa loooo..

Josh walks up to Purvi. She is crying bitterly.

 **Josh:** I…I am sorry Purvi….but I can't marry you…lets go dad..

Mr Joseph leaves with his family, all the guests leave too. Father Andrew runs behind them wildly shouting, pleading them to stop…he clutches his heart and falls down on the door of the church…

 **Purvi (screaming):** Paappaaaaaaa…..she rushes along with Father Richard to him…

 **So, Josh leaves Purvi without marrying her...Does this give a chance to Dush to get married to Purvi?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hospital**

Purvi is crying outside the room. Father Richard tries to console her.

 **Father Richard:** Purvi….have faith in the lord…Andrew ko kuch nahi hoga…

 **Purvi (crying):** Father Richard…I don't want to lose him…..he is my life…

 **Dushyant, another town**

 **Friend:** Hello Dush…Dush…tu kahan hai?

 **Dushyant (sad):** main…pata nahi…bas jaa raha hoon..bike pe…

 **Friend:** Tu waapas aa jaa…Purvi…

 **Dushyant (alert):** Kya hua Purvi ko? Bol..woh theekh toh hai..

His friend explains what happened with Purvi. He gets on his bike and rushes back to be with her.

 **Hospital**

Dushyant rushes and looks around, a nurse points her out. Dushyant stops at his place and observes Purvi who is still sobbing andlooks totally weak and broken down. He doesn't know how to approach her but something tells him she needs his support. He goes to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

She looks up and in the next instant hugs him tight, bursting into huge sobs. Dushyant is taken aback and cannot think how to console her. He finally hugs her !

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Dush..Papa…papa ko kuch nahi hoga naa…

 **Dushyant:** Nahi..nahi Purvi..sab ..sab theekh ho jayega…

 **Purvi:** mujhe chodd ke mat jaoo Dush….main..main bahut akeli hoon…

 **Dushyant (tightening his hug):** Main yahi hoon…tumhare paas..

 **Nurse:** Ms Purvi…aapke father bula rahe hai…please hurry

Purvi rushes inside holding Dushyant's hands. Father Andrew sees them together and gives a small smile.

 **Purvi (whisper):** papa…..

 **Father Andrew (indicating to come close):** Purviii…

Purvi goes near him and holds his hand, kissing it…

 **Father Andrew:** I am sorry….mere wajah se..sab kuch bigad gaya…

 **Purvi:** No papa….aap bass theekh ho jaoo…

 **Father Andrew:** main..main tumhe bride banke dekhna chahta hoon…..

 **Father Richard:** Andrew….tum pehle theekh ho jaoo..hum dono milke Purvi ki shaadi karvayenge….

 **Father Andrew:** Richard….i don't have time…he is calling me ..pointing upwards…

 **Purvi (crying):** Papa Pleaase…aisa mat kahiye….

 **Father Andrew:** No..Purvi..its the truth….please mere liye..maan jaoo….yeh meri aakhri icha hai….

 **Father Richard:** Andrew….theekh hai..main Joseph se baat karta hoon….

 **Father Andrew:** Nahi….not Josh…Dushyant….yahan aao..

Dushyant looks at him in surprise, he walks to Andrew.

 **Dushyant:** yes..father…

 **Father Andrew:** Will you marry Purvi?

Dushyant and Purvi look at each other in shock. He is too stunned to react..

 **Father Richard (surprise):** Andrew…..what are you saying?

 **Father Andrew:** Dush…look into my eyes….do you love Purvi? Will you marry her?

Dushyant looks into the eyes of Father Andrew. He cannot lie anymore…

 **Dushyant (smile, tears):** Yes…Yes Father..I Love her….

Purvi hears this and her tears spill out, she holds the bed for support.

 **Father Andrew (smile):** Purviiiii…. Purvi walks to her father.

Father Andrew places her hand on Dushyant's hands.

 **Father Andrew:** Take care of my princess Dushyant….

 **Dushyant (smile):** I will Father…lekin ek baar Purvi ki marzi..

 **Father Andrew:** main meri Purvi ko jaanta hoon…who tumse bahut pyaar karti hai..hai naa…Purvi?

Purvi looks at her father, she nods her head.

 **Father Andrew:** Dush, Purvi main chahta hoon..tum dono abhi mere saamne shaadi kar lo…I can then die in peace…

 **Purvi (worried):** papa….please..

 **Father Andrew:** Richard…please…will you get them married….

Father Richard looks at both Dush and Purvi, they nod their heads.

 **Father Richard:** Do you Dushyant son of Francis and Smita take Purvi, the daughter of Andrew as your wife?

 **Dushyant: I do father….**

 **Father Richard:** Do you Purvi daughter of Andrew take Dushyant as your husband?

 **Purvi: I….I do father..**

 **Father Richard:** With the power vested on me by the lord almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife ! may God bless you with good health, happiness always….

Dushyant and Purvi take his blessings and go near Father Andrew…

 **Father Andrew:** I am so happy and at peace Purvi….he kisses her forehead. …..My blessings are always with you kids…

Purvi kisses his hands and cries. She is still crying when she hears a continuous beep from the machines. She looks up with a start, Father Andrew is looking at her with a smile.

 **Purvi (shaking her father):** papa..Papa…..

Father Richard wipes a tear and shuts Father Andrew's eyes saying a prayer!

 **After Father Andrew's funeral..**

 **Dushyant:** Father main Purvi ko apne ghar le jaana chahta hoon

 **Father Richard:** By all means son..she is your wife…

 **Purvi:** Dushyant….main tumse kuch kehna chahti hoon..tumhare saath chalne se pehle..

 **Dushyant:** haan Purvi…bolo..

 **Purvi (head down):** Tum..tum jaante ho meri shaadi Josh se hone waali thi…aur..woh ho nahi paayi..meri shaadi tootne ki wajah main tumhe batana chahti hoon….Dush….Papa…mera matlab Father Andrew mere asli papa nahi hai…

 **Dushyant:** Main..main samjha nahi…

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** Main…unki beti nahi hoon…aur mujhe pata nahi hai ki mere papa kaun hai…..

 **Dushyant:** Mere liye Father Andrew hi tumhare papa hai aur hamesha rahenge….unhone tumhe ek sagi beti se badhkar maana hai…

 **Purvi (crying):** I….I will miss him so much….

Purvi packs her belongings and moves to Dushyant's house. Her neighbours look with surprise.

 **Phil aunty (gossiping with neighbor):** Yeh kya…aaj tak koi ladki nahi dekhi iske saath..aur yeh toh samaan lekar aayi hai…yeh…yeh toh Father Andrew ki beti hai naa..yeh iss lafange ke saath kya kar rahi hai…

 **Mr D'Souza (neighbor):** ek min ruko dushyant….dekho yahan pe sab ache families rehte hai….yeh tumhare Ma aka ghar hai isliye hum tumhe tolerate karte hai…lekin yeh sab aur tolerate nahi hogaa…

 **Dushyant (keeping Purvi's bags down):** Kya tolerate nahi hoga aap log se? yeh mera ghar hai….don't interfere in my matters..

 **Phil aunty:** Tum Father Andrew ki beti ho naa? Tum samajhdaar lagti ho…tum iske saath akele? Tumhe sharam nahi hai kya?

 **Mrs D'souza:** Phil aunty…aap ko pata nahi kya? Father Andrew iske asli papa nahi hai…koi nahi jaanta iske papa kaun hai….iski Maa without marriage mother ban gayi…

 **Phil aunty:** Oh Jesus! Toh phir tumhe kya blame karoon..lagta hai apne Maa pe gayii hai…

Dushyant gets angry and goes charging to his neighbours. Purvi runs quickly and holds his hands.

 **Purvi:** Dush !...no….please…chalo..jaane do…aap log please…chup rahiye…

 **Dushyant:** kya jaane do..sab log sun lo…Purvi meri wife hai..hum dono ki shaadi ho gayi hai..aur ussi haq se who mere ghar rehne aayi hai…next time kisine bhi iske baare me kuch bhi ulta seedha kaha toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga…

Everyone gasps and murmurs among themselves….

 **Neighbor:** Wife? Who bhi iss rascal ki…oh god….iss ladki ne apni life spoil kar li…

 **After reaching home**

 **Purvi:** Thanks Dush…

 **Dushyant:** Thanks kisliye Purvi…yeh mera farz hai..main husband hoon tumhara…

 **Purvi:** Dush..tum toh pyaar, shaadi me believe nahi karte ho…kahin yeh shaadi apni marzi ke khilaaf toh nahi ki hai naa…aur agar aisa hai..toh tum chaho toh abhi alag ho sakte hai…

 **Dushyant (holding her face):** Purvi….tumhare saath rehke pyaar pe vishwaas ho gaya hai…main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta..aur yeh ehsaas tab hua jab tum mujhse door jaane waali thi…I…I love you Purvi….

 **Purvi (tears, holding his hands):** Dush….I love you….mujhe please kabhi chodke mat jaana..main mar jaoongi…

Dushyant smiles and kisses her forehead.

 **Flashback over…**

 **Thank you all for your comments and love...Stay with me this story has many more things remaining now...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Present time**

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Mujhe Papa bhi yaad nahi hai….jinhone mujhe paala, posaa itna pyaar diya..meri dil ki baat ko jaana..unka chehra tak yaad nahi….kyun ho raha hai yeh sab mere saath?

 **Dushyant:** tum zyaada socho mat…main nahaane jaata hoon…office jaana hai..

He is shaving his stubble in the bathroom, when Purvi gets his towel.

 **Dushyant:** Thanks Purvi….

Purvi prepares to leave, she stops and looks at him. She is smiling at his reflection in the mirror.

 **Dushyant (stopping shaving):** Kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Yahi…ki tumhare purane photos me toh tumhare baal lambe the…chehre pe daadi thi…aisa kya ho gaya jo tumhare looks poori tarah badal gaye?

Dushyant smiles and ruffles his hairs…

 **Dushyant:** Tumhari wajah se…

 **Purvi (surprise):** meri wajah se? maine kaha tumhe yeh sab karne?

 **Dushyant (giggles):** hmm…tumhi ne kaha….

 **Purvi:** Aur tumne aise hi maan liya?

 **Dushyant:** Haaan…mujhe manna pada..woh jagah hi aisi thi…aur who waqt bhi…

 **Purvi:** Matlab?

Dushyant takes his towel and uses it to get Purvi closer to him.

 **Dushyant:** tumne mujhe yeh sab hamare honeymoon me karne ko kaha…Simla me…

He watches with a naughty smile as Purvi's cheeks fill with colour….

 **Flashback**

Purvi and Dushyant start their married life but Purvi is taking time to come out of her sadness. Dushyant is patient with her.

 **Friend:** Dush….tu upset kyun hai…tera jhagda hua kya Purvi ke saath

 **Dushyant:** nahi yaar…who bechari bahut sad hai..samajh nahi aa raha kaise uska mood theekh karoon..

 **Friend:** tum dono kuch din kahin bahar kyun nahi jaate…uska mann bhi bahel jayega…

 **Dushyant:** Bahar?

 **Friend:** Haan…shaadi ke baad honeymoon nahi jayega kya?

Dushyant thinks over and goes to home. Purvi has changed his home completely. She has cleaned it, kept things at the correct places and is now setting dinner in the kitchen.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…dinner ready hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan Dush…

 **Dushyant:** Tumne mere ghar ko poora change kar diya…

 **Purvi (scared):** sorry..tumhe acha nahi laga?

 **Dushyant:** Arre nahi…who main itna saaf nahi rakhta tha…toh isliye ghar naya lag raha hai..wow! dinner me kya hai? He picks a morsel to eat when he sees Purvi has closed her eyes in prayer.

Purvi finshes her prayer and sees that he has already started eating. She smiles and picks a morsel of food and offers to Dushyant.

 **Dushyant (eating the bite she offered):** maine start kar liya…tum bhi khaoo..

 **Purvi:** Main khaane se pehle hamesha pray karti hoon aur mere plate se pehla nivaala papa ko deti thi…Papa bhi hamesha pehla nivaala mujhe dete the…. Papa kehte the…it's a way of showing love..

 **Dushyant (smiles):** Tumne toh apna love dikhaa diyaa..ab meri baari hai…

 **Purvi:** Matlab?

 **Dushyant:** matlab ki main tumhe kahin ghoomane le jaana chahta hoon…tumhara mann badal jayega….chalogi?

 **Purvi (smiles):** kahan jaana hai?

 **Dushyant:** pehle yeh bataoo tumne aaj tak kaunsi jagah dekhi hai?

 **Purvi:** zyaada toh nahi…Delhi, Mumbai aur …haan Simla….Papa 4 saal Simla me the….mujhe bahut pasand tha wahan rehna…woh sardi, snow…pata hai har saal White Christmas celebrate karte the..It was so beautiful..

 **Dushyant:** Toh theekh hai..Simla chalte hai…

 **Purvi:** Magar maine toh dekha hua hai…..

 **Dushyant:** mujhe nahi dikhaoogi….Simla?

Purvi starts packing clothes. She is surprised that instead of suitcases or carry bags, Dushyant has packed their stuff in rucksacks…

 **Purvi:** yeh kya? Aise bags me kyun rakh rahe ho saamaan?

 **Dushyant:** Purvi….bike pe aise hi le jaa sakte hai saaman..

 **Purvi:** Hum bike pe jaa rahe hai? Itni door?

 **Dushyant:** Tum pehle kabhi aise gayi nahi hogi..Biking ka alag mazaa hai..

They both leave for Simla. Purvi enjoys her ride with Dushyant. They talk a lot, take small stops. Purvi gradually feels better and starts laughing at his jokes. They reach Simla as night falls. They get a room to spend the night in a small guesthouse surrounded by jungle.

 **Boy:** Saab..sambhalke…yahan baar baar bijli chali jaati hai…

They have dinner and go to room. Dushyant closes the door, Purvi jumps suddenly.

 **Dushyant:** kya hua? Aise kya darr gayi..

 **Purvi (nervous):** Nahi..vo…kuch nahi…she is becoming nervous as she and Dushyant are all alone..

 **Dushyant:** Tum jaoo…change kar lo..She prepares to go to the bathroom, Dushyant takes out a packet from his bag.

 **Dushyant:** purvi…ek min..he hands the packet to her. She looks at in surprise..

 **Purvi:** isme kya hai Dush?

 **Dushyant (nervous):** Vo…yeh…gi..gift hai tumhare liye….

She smiles and keeps the packet on bed. She opens the door of the bathroom..

 **Dushyant:** Purviiii…vo gift…tum abhi pahen ke batao naa….please..

She opens the packet and is surprised to see a black satin night gown. She looks at Dushyant.

 **Dushyant:** agar tumhe pasand nahi aaya toh..

 **Purvi:** No…aisi..aisi baat nahi hai..main…main abhi aayi..

She goes inside the bathroom and the lights of the guesthouse go off.

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiii…don't worry..main…main abhi dekhta hoon…

The hotel boy knocks door and gives him candles. He informs the generator is broken down and electricity won't return till early morning..

 **Purvi:** Dushyant…lights kab aayegi?...

 **Dushyant:** Thoda time lagega…tum bahar aajaoo…yahan candles laga diye hai..

Dushyant is lighting the last candle, when he hears the bathroom door open. She steps out nervously, her palms are sweaty and heartbeats rise automatically as she feels Dushyant's admiring gaze upon her..

Dushyant looks at her and is mesmerized to see her shy, flushed, slightly fast breathing face. He swallows and sits on the bed indicating her to sit next to him. She nods, walks slowly and sits carefully maintining a distance between them. They both are looking the other way, not knowing how to start a conversation.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi….ahh…you…you look very beautiful…

 **Purvi (shy):** Tah..Thank you..Dush…

Dushyant moves a bit to get near to her. She shifts slightly. He places his hand on her cold hands. Purvi shivers.

 **Dushyant:** Tumhe…tumhe thandi lag rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** ahhh…haan..

 **Dushyant:** toh itni door kyun baithi ho?...main…main tumhare paas aajaoo?

 **Purvi (looks up, shy smile):** Haan…

Dushyant moves near her and gingerly closes his arms around her. Purvi looks up in his eyes and finds him coming closer to her. Her arms move up to his shoulders. They both move nearer. Dushyant feels Purvi trembling slightly, he hugs her tighter, she gasps.

 **Purvi (whisper, breathing hard):** Dushh…

 **Dushyant (whisper):** I Love You Purvi…..he brushes his lips against her. Purvi trembles, a shiver goes down her spine…

Dushyant looks at her face, she is very shy and cannot meet his eyes. He uses his finger to lift her chin…she holds his arms tight.

He makes her lie on the bed and once again bends to kiss her lips. This time, Purvi also responds…He is losing his control and soon delves more into her to duel with her lips. Purvi breathes hard into his ears and he becomes restless.

He starts grazing her face with his face. He moves to her neck and back to her cheeks…

 **Purvi:** Ouchhhh…

 **Dushyant (stops, worried):** Kya hua?

 **Purvi:** tumhari daadi chubh rahi hai..she rubs her cheek…

 **Dushyant:** tum poora romance kharab kar rai ho….he rubs his nose with hers..

 **Purvi:** Lekin sach me tumhari daadi bahut chubh rahi hai..tum shave kyun nahi karte…yeh kaise baal badhaa rakhe hai…isse katvaa kyun nahi dete….

 **Dushyant:** main aisa hi hoon…jaisa bhi hoon tumhara hoon..

 **Purvi:** tum mere liye shave nahi kar sakte?

 **Dushyant:** Tum toh peeche hi padh gayi…main aisa kuch nahi karne waala hoon..isliye complaint karna bekar hai..

Purvi opens her mouth and finds it captured by Dushyant's over eager lips. She giggles and gives up her struggle….

…..Next day morning, Purvi is still asleep. Dushyant comes out of the bathroom and gets in the bed. He turns Purvi, looks at her pleasant face. He smiles, bends near and blows on her forehead…

 **Dushyant:** Good morninnnnng…

Purvi turns again in response and continues to sleep. He turns her again and comes over her. In her sleep, she puts her arms on his neck and hugs him. Dushyant grazes his cheek on her face and softly sucks her lips. Purvi smiles and kisses him back…

He breaks the kiss and softly pecks her forehead.

 **Dushyant:** Good morning Purvi..uthoooo

Purvi smiles lazily and opens her eyes. She blinks it few times and the next second gets up like a spring and opens her mouth to scream…

 **Dushyant (clamping her mouth):** Shhhhh…Kyun chilla rahi ho?

 **Purvi (trying to talk):** tumfffff khuuuugfff hooooo..mgggg…

 **Dushyant (not understanding):** Kya? Kya bol rahi ho?

She hits him on his arm. He removes his hand from her mouth

 **Purvi (breathing hard, pulling bedsheet):** Kaunn ho tummm?

 **Dushyant (surprised):** KYAAA? Main hoon ….Dush….

 **Purvi (looking at him closely):** OH My Godddd…..Dushhhh ! yeh….yeh kya ho gaya hai tumhe…

 **Dushyant (shy):** who tumne kaha..kal raat ki meri daadi chubhh rahi thi..toh maine aaj subah shave kiya aur…lambe baal kaat liye..

Purvi laughs. Dushyant looks at her blankly.

 **Purvi (controlling laughter):** Tumne sach me…woh sab kiya….tum pagal ho..

Dushyant jumps on her and pins her down..

 **Dushyant:** Haan…shayad paagal hoon..tumne yeh nahi bataya..main kaisa lag raha hoon? Pehle se bhi handsome?

 **Purvi (putting arms around his neck):** Tum bahut ache ho Dush….I love you…

 **Dushyant (hugging):** I love you too Purvi. He grazes his now smooth cheeks with hers.

 **Purvi (getting up):** Chalo….bahar nahi jaana hai kya? Main tumhe Simla dikhaati hoon..

 **Dushyant (pulling her on himself):** Tum jaanti ho main tumhe Simla kyun laaya hoon honeymoon pe?

 **Purvi:** Kyun?

 **Dushyant:** Kyunki tumne Simla ache se dekh liya hai..toh tum koi complaint nahi karoge aur hum dono saara time iss kamre me reh sakte hai…

 **Purvi (trying to get free from his grip):** Kyaaa…Dush…tumhgggggffffff…..its no use as he captures her lips again…

 **Flashback over**

Purvi laughs. Dushyant watches her laughing carefreely after many days.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** kya dekh rahe ho Dush?

 **Dushyant:** Tumhari hassi…kitne din ke baad tum hassi ho Purvi…acha laga mujhe…

 **Purvi (places her head on his chest):** tumhari wajah se Dush…mujhe acha lag raha hai tumhare saath….

 **I am so happy with all your responses. I am glad you all are liking this pair of Dushyant and Purvi. I always felt he suited the role of an inspector - with his height and soft spokenness... Leave in your comments for me...Take care**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phil aunty:** Purvi dear…kaisi tabiyat hai abhi?

 **Purvi:** aunty…aayiye naa..I am fine…will you have some coffee?

 **Phil aunty:** No beta….baitho naa…

Phil aunty stares at Purvi for some time. She is observing her keenly

 **Purvi:** Kya baat hai aunty?

 **Phil aunty (wiping tears):** Nothing…bas vishwaas nahi ho raha hai…tumhari jaisi haalat thi…uss incident ke baad…Oh my God ! it was terrible….hume toh laga tha tumhari death ho jayegi….magar aaj dekho…tum ekdum fit and fine baithi ho..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Its all because of God and Dush….main bahut lucky hoon…Dush ne itna khayal rakha…

 **Phil aunty:** Yes…usne inn 2 years me bahut khayal rakha…tum coma me thi,…din bhar iss bed pe leti hi..Dushyant hi roj tumhe nehlata, khaana khilata…tumhe uss haalat me bhi har Sunday church leke jaata…tumhare liye kitne prayers kiye….

 **Night, Dushyant is working at home**

 **Purvi:** Dush…tum soye nahi ab tak…

 **Dushyant:** Bas 20 min…tum kyun jaagi ho..so jaoo..

She comes and sits next to him. Dushyant works for 5 min and then looks at her.

 **Dushyant:** kya hua…neend nahi aa rahi kya?

 **Purvi (tears):** Dush…

Dushyant leaves his work and goes to Purvi. She cries, he holds her and caresses her.

 **Dushyant (worried):** Kya hua Purvi….

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Dush…..aaj Phil aunty ne bataya…tumne mera kitna khayal rakha jab main Coma me thi….tumne kitni takleefi sahi hongi….I am sorry Dush…tum bahut ache ho…bahut ache…

 **Dushyant:** Purviii….kaisi takleef...hum ek doosre se pyaar karte hai…tumne bhi toh kitna khayal rakha hai mera….aaj main zindaa hoon toh tumhare wajah se…aur tumne jo takleefe sahi hai…woh main soch bhi nahi sakta…

 **Purvi:** Dush…kya hum apni life phir se shuru kar sakte hai?

Dushyant looks at her. She awaits his answer…

 **Dushyant:** Purviii..main tayyar hoon..magar tumhari yaadaash?

 **Purvi:** Dush…mujhe jo bhi janna tha apne past ke baare me sab jaan gayi hoon…mujhe aur kuch janna nahi hai….main bahut lucky hoon…Papa ne bahut acha kiya hum dono ki shaadi karaake….I….

 **Dushyant:** I?

 **Purvi (shy):** I…love you Dush….

Dushyant is happy and he hugs her tight.

 **Dushyant:** I love you Purvi…so much…

 **Next morning**

 **Purvi:** Good morning Dush….uthooo..office nahi jaana hai kya?

 **Dushyant (half asleep):** hmmm…nahi…aaj chutti..

 **Purvi (snuggling):** Kis liye?

 **Dushyant (pulling blanket over both):** Bas aisehi..apni wife se pyaar karne..he kisses her shoulders and neck…

Purvi stiffens and keeps her hands between to maintain distance.

 **Dushyant:** Kya hua? Tum..aise kyun react kar rahi ho..maine kuch galat kaha?

 **Purvi:** nahi…vooo….

 **Dushyant (realizing her discomfort):** Relax Purvi…main..main mazaak kar raha tha…he leaves the bed. He freshens up in the bathroom and sees Purvi in deep thoughts..

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiii…kya soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Dush…ek baat kahoon..tum..bura toh nahi manoge naa

 **Dushyant:** jo bhi kehna hai khulke kaho Purvi..

 **Purvi (unsure):** Kya…kya hum phir se shaadi kar le?

 **Dushyant (surprise):** Shaadi?

 **Purvi:** Haan…hamari story shaadi ke baad hi shuru huyi naa..toh mujhe lagta hai agar hum phir se shaadi kar le toh hum aasaani se aage badh sakte hai..

Dushyant doesn't reply and gets off the bed. He wears his t-shirt and leaves the room…

Purvi doesn't understand, she runs behind him.

 **Purvi:** Dush…Dush…kya hua? Dush..kahan jaa rahe ho?

Dushyant opens the door and leaves the house. Purvi looks from her balcony, he gets on his bike and rides away…

Purvi spends many minutes worrying for Dushyant. She calls him on his phone, he doesn't pick it up. Finally she goes to the picture of Jesus placed on a small table.

 **Purvi (praying):** Dear God, I am sorry agar maine Dush ka dil dukhaya toh…mujhe uspe poora bharosa hai…please usse hamesha khush rakhna….Amen..

She hears a knock on the door. She gets up immediately and wipes her tears.

 **Purvi:** Dush…I am sorry …..maine agar tumhara dil dukhaaya toh..please mujhe galat mat samajhna…main tumpe vishwaas karti hoon….hame…hame dobaara shaadi karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…maine aise hi..

Dushyant brings out a bunch of her favorite yellow flowers.

 **Purvi (tears, confused):** Dush…yeh…

 **Dushyant:** yeh tumhare liye hai…lelo please…

She takes the flowers and smells them.

 **Dushyant (softly, tears):** Purvi….Will you marry me?

Purvi looks at him open mouthed. Dushyant is in front of her on his one knee , holding out a ring, proposing marriage !

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiii…..Please….

Tears of joy drop fast from Purvi's eyes and she nods her yes, sitting down immediately accepting the ring. She hugs him and sobs…..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** I…I love you Dush…..

 **Dushyant:** tumne abhi tak jawaab nahi diya mujhe….

She kisses him passionately capturing his lips in frenzy ! Dushyant's eyes widen and he loses his balance as they are on their knees. He falls back on the floor with Purvi on him. She has still not left his lips!

Dushyant hugs her tight and rolls. He breaks the kiss and strokes her head. Her eyes still have tears, he kisses her eyes and nose..

 **Dushyant:** Tumne abhi bhi mujhe jawaab nahi diya…Will you marry me Purvi?

 **Purvi (hits his arm):** ab bhi samajh nahi aaya tumhe?

 **Dushyant:** hmm..nahi..main buddhu hoon naa..Please…main pehli baar tumhe propose kar raha hoon…main tumhare mooh se sunna chahta hoon..

 **Purvi (looks into his eyes and cups his face):** Yes…Yes….Yes…I will marry you Dushyant….

Dushyant puts the ring in her finger and resumes kissing her…

 **Church**

 **Father Richard:** I am so happy for you both…..God bless you…..Next Sunday wedding ke liye acha din hai..

 **Purvi:** Dush…tum kya kehte ho?

 **Dushyant (smiles):** I am ready Purvi….

 **Wedding…..**

Dushyant is all dressed up and waiting at the altar. He looks nervous and is checking constantly for Purvi.

 **Best man:** Dush….itna nervous kyun ho? Pehli baar thodi shaadi kar rahe ho..

Dushyant feels uncomfortable and shifts his feet. He hears some voices, some images flash in front of his eyes. He shuts his eyes and prays to God.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Dear God, pata nahi ajeeb si restlessness hai mann me…jaise..jaise koi kaam adhoora reh gaya ho….yeh kaisi feeling hai?

The wedding march music plays and Dushyant turns to watch a happy and smiling, blushing Purvi walk down the aisle dressed in a white gown and matching veil..she is holding a bunch of yellow flowers, her engagement ring sparkles on her finger.

Father Richard accompanies her in place of her father and makes her stand in front of Dushyant. She smiles at Dushyant, the butterflies in her stomach flit…

 **Father Richard:** Dear all, we have gathered today to witness two beautiful souls merge in holy matrimony…Do you Dushyant, son of Francis and Smita take Purvi daughter of Andrew as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and good health, in happiness and sorrow, in life and death?

The butterflies in Purvi's stomach flutter vigorously causing her heart to beat crazily…she looks on at Dushyant , her ears perked up to hear his ' **I DO'….**

 **Dushyant (looking tense, tears): I…..I am sorry Purvi….**

 _ **What will happen now? Why did Dushyant apologise to Purvi?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dushyant (tense, tears):** I am sorry Purvi…but….main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakta…

 **Purvi:** Dush….please….don't joke now…sab log dekh rahe hai….

 **Dushyant:** Theekh kaha tumne Purvi…sab log dekh rahe hai..God bhi..aur main…unke saamne jhooth nahi bol sakta…

 **Purvi:** Jhooth? Kaunsa jhooth?

 **Dushyant:** Tumhara…tumhara accident nahi hua tha…tumne…tumne suicide karne ki koshish ki thi…aur tumhari yadaash chali gayi….

 **Purvi (shocked):** Suicide….Dush…please mujhe theekh se bataoo….kya hum shaadi shuda hai?

 **Dushyant:** Haan Purvi…Father Richard ne hamari shaadi karvaayi hai…Father Richard nods his head as yes….

 **Purvi:** Kya hum ek doosre se pyaar karte the?

 **Dushyant:** Haan…

 **Purvi (slowly with fear):** Toh..maine…suicide kyun? Bolo Dush….tumne mujhe sach kyun nahi bataya…

 **Dushyant:** I am sorry Purvi…..maine tumse sach chupaaya…maine bahut galtiyaan ki hai….magar inn do saalon me main badal gaya hoon..I swear upon God….mujhe ek aur mauka chahiye tha…who mauka mujhe mil bhi gaya..jab tumne dobara shaadi ki baat ki…maine socha sab kuch theekh hai…hum apni baaki zindagi khushi se bitaayenge…magar aaj God ne ehsaas dilaaya…main tumhe dhoka de raha hoon yeh realise karaya..tumhe haq hai poora sach janne ka…hamari story…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe kuch nahi janna hai Dush…mujhe darr lag raha hai…agar hamare past me kuch bura hua hai…toh who past hai..main aage badhna chahti hoon..

 **Dushyant:** Nahi Purvi….yeh dhokaa hoga…main chahta hoon tum poora sach suno…phir faisla tumhare haath me hai..

 **Flashback**

Dushyant and Purvi start their married life on a good note after their honeymoon. He joins his job back as club bouncer and she settles in her role as housewife.

 **Sunday morning**

 **Purvi:** Dush…Dush..uthooo….

 **Dushyant:** Sone dooo..aaj Sunday hai…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe pata hai Sunday hai..isliye toh uthaa rahi hoon…Church jaana hai..jaao nahaa lo…

 **Dushyant (opens his eyes):** Church? Sunday ke din church? Main inn sab cheezon me vishwaas nahi rakhta..

 **Purvi:** Don't joke Dush…..itne lazy kyun ho…pehle toh har Sunday aate the naa…

 **Dushyant (hugs Purvi):** Tumhare liye aata thaa…tumhe dekhne…

 **Purvi:** Whattt? Sheee..Dush…don't joke..chalo utho ab…come on…

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Maine kaha naa..mujhe interest nahi hai…

 **Purvi:** Dushhh…acha theekh hai…aaj main chodd deti hoon…I am leaving…its getting late..Father Richard must be waiting…

She attends the church services and helps Father Richard as she always used to do.

 **Father Richard:** Dushyant dikhayi nahi de raha?

 **Purvi (head down):** Father..woh..kal raat Dush der se aaya..isliye….woh so raha hai…next Sunday main le aaongi usse saath me..

 **Father Richard:** God ke ghar kisiko laana nahi padta…jab uski marzi tab who khud aa jayega…Take care my child..

Purvi leaves the church and sees Phil aunty and other ladies walking ahead..

 **Purvi (cheerful):** Good morning Phil aunty…

 **Phil aunty (dryly):** good morning..

 **Purvi:** aunty…aap har Sunday church aati hai naa…next week se main bhi aap logon ke saath aaon?

 **Phil aunty:** tumhara 'Hussband' saath nahi aaya?

 **Purvi:** Aunty …who Dush ki tabiyat thodi theekh nahi hai…isliye who aaj nahi aaya…

 **Phil aunty (laughing):** Oh Jesus ! you are so naïve…..woh toh doosro ki tabiyat bigaadta hai…uski tabiyat thodi bigdegi…peeke soya hoga aaj bhi..

 **Purvi:** Aunty please..aap log Dush ke baare me yeh kya bol rahi hai….woh bahut acha hai..

 **Phil aunty(angry):** Acha hai! My foot ! ek number ka rascal hai…hamesha jhagda karta hai..koi responsibility nahi hai…usse kisiki parvaah nahi hai…he is selfish, arrogant..abhi bhi time hai…meri baat maanoo…leave him….apni life mat spoil karo..

Purvi goes to her house and sees Dushyant in an angry mood.

 **Dushyant (angry):** Kitni der Purvi…aur agar itni der hone waali thi…toh breakfast banaake jaati..

 **Purvi:** maine bread aur jam rakha hai table pe..jaate waqt bataya toh thaa..aur der kahan huyi Dush…tumhe toh pata hai naa Sunday service thoda der se khatam hota hai…

 **Dushyant (irritated):** yeh har waqt God, church ki baate mat karo…tumhe pata hai mujhe ki vishwaas nahi hai…..tumhe jaana hai jaaoo..mujhe force karne ki koshish mat karna aur haan…mujhe next time se yeh bread-jam shortcut naashta nahi chahiye…

Dushyant leaves his house after some time without telling Purvi where he is going or when he will return. Purvi spends the whole day worrying for him, calling him several times.

 **Purvi:** Dush…Dush….tum kahaan ho?

 **Dushyant:** main friends ke saath bahar aaya hoon..har Sunday ki tarah..

 **Purvi:** tum subah se gaye ho….raat ke 8 baj gaye….kab aa rahe ho?

 **Friends (teasing Dush):** Kya hua Dush…biwi ka bulaava aa gaya…bola thaa shaadi mat kar…freedom ki band baj gayi naa..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Purviiii….main bacha nahi hoon….mujhe pata hai kab ghar aana hai…

Purvi waits for him to return the whole night. Finally at around 3 pm, Dush gets inside the house and sees Purvi sleeping near Jesus's picture..

 **Dushyant:** Purviiii…Purviiiii..get up…andar bed pe so jaaoo..

 **Purvi (rubbing eyes):** Dush…tum aa gaye…itni der kyun ho gayi tumhe..main darr gayi thi..next time se itni der bahar mat rehna…chalo..main dinner lagati hoon..

 **Dushyant:** Dinner khaake aaya hoon….saying this he goes inside to change. Purvi keeps the food back and after switching lights off, she goes to the bedroom. Dushyant has changed and already slept.

 **Purvi (stroking his head):** kahan gaye the Dush? Poora din nahi the…maine socha aaj hum kahin bahar jaayenge…next Sunday beach pe chalte hai?

 **Dushyant (sleepy):** Purvi please don't irritate…Sundays ko meri biking gang ke saath jaata hoon…tumhe jahan jaana hai jaooo..

 **Purvi:** Tumne dinner bhi nhi kiya mere saath..main wait kar rahi thi tumhara..pata hai aaj maine Chicken banaya thaa…tum thoda taste karoge?

 **Dushyant (snapping):** ENoughhh Purvi…tabse bole jaa rahi ho….main tumhe last time samjhaata hoon…abse every Sunday aisa hi hoga…main apni biking gang ke saath jaoonga..tumhe jahan jaana hai wahan jaana…mera peecha chodd do..I am very tired and sleepy….Goodnight…

Purvi feels hurt and leftout. She leaves Dushyant's side and sleeps on the opposite side.

 **Next day morning**

Dushyant wakes up and looks for Purvi. He remembers last night's fight and decides to talk to her. Purvi is working in the kitchen washing the utensils.

 **Dushyant (hugging her from behind):** Good morning..aaj tumne mujhe uthaaya nahi…

 **Purvi:** Tum kal raat itna late aaye the..toh maine socha disturb naa karoon…breakfast me kya chahiye tumhe?

 **Dushyant (kissing her neck):** gussa ho mujhse? I am sorry naa…

Purvi turns to look at him. He has held his ears and has a puppy look on his face..

 **Purvi (smiles):** acha bataoo..breakfast me kya chahiye?

 **Dushyant (grabbing her close):** Tum….

 **Purvi (in his ears):** Toh khaa jaoo mujhe….

Dushyant picks her up and takes her to the bedroom….

…Later, Purvi is in the bathroom and Dushyant is searching for something in the drawers…

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiiii….Purviiiiiiiii…

 **Purvi (inside bathroom):** aayi baba..kya chahiye…

 **Dushyant:** pehle bahar aaooo…

 **Purvi (muttering):** Kya hai…..poore kapde bhi nahi pahenne diye mujhe…har waqt romance soojhta hai tumhe..

 **Dushyant:** iss drawer me 2000Rs rakhe the…kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** woh kal maine neeche Shop waale uncle ko diya..main kal chicken lene gayi thi toh unhone kaha tumhara udhaar baaki hai…isliye pay kar diya…acha bolobreakfast me kya khaooge?

 **Dushyant (shutting the drawer with force):** Kisse poochke paise diye tumne? Maine who 2000 bike ki servicing ke liye rakhi thi..

 **Purvi:** But Dush…mujhe ghar ka samaan lena tha…aur unhone kaha pehle udhaar khata karo toh who samaan denge…

 **Dushyant (angry):** How dare he? Uski itni himmat…

Dushyant leaves the house in anger. Purvi runs behind him. Dushyant goes to the shop and Purvi sees that he has started a verbal fight with the shopkeeper..

By the time Purvi reaches the shop, Dushyant has already punched the man. Both of them and the shopkeeper's assistant are engaged in a fist fight.

 **Purvi (horrified):** DuShhhhhh…yeh kya kar rahe ho..Chodd do…Please Dushhhh…leave him..

2 more people get in and break the fight.

 **Shopkeeper (holding his head):** get out you scoundrel ! hum police me complaint karega..tumhara gundagardi nahi chalega..

 **Dushyant (angry):** Hana toh jaa naa….main bhi complaint karoonga…samaan ka black marketing karta hai….nakli maal bechta hai…

 **Purvi:** Dush please….calm down..Uncle..I am sorry..main maafi maangti hoon aapse..please..complaint mat kijiye…

 **Dushyant (angry):** Purviiiiii…tum jaoo yahan se..mere maamle me dakhal mat dena..just leave..isse maafi waafi maangne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Purvi (sees that shopkeeper is dialing police):** Uncle please…I said I am sorry…please Uncle…Police ko mat bulaiye…main Dush se baat karti hoon..Dush…apologise…please dush…

Dushyant jerks off Purvi's arm and leaves the place in anger.

 **Shopkeeper:** samajhta kya hai apne aap ko…gundaa mavaali…..

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** Uncle…please…mujhe aapki beti maaniye…iss baar Dush ko maaf kar dijiye..please..she sobs..

 **Shopkeeper:** Theekh hai theekh hai…iss baar I am not complaining…but I am warning you..next time I will hand that gundaa to police…

Purvi thanks him and leaves. She calls up Dushyant, but he cuts her call…..

Phil aunty gives her a 'I told you so' look. Purvi makes her way to her house…

 **Honeymoon is over...Now Purvi and Dushynt face the reality...what happens next?**


	13. Chapter 13

Purvi waits for Dushyant, he returns late at night, drunk..

 **Purvi (alarmed):** Dushhh..you are drunk….

 **Duhyant (swaying):** Yes….I am….and its none of your business….agar tumhe problem hai..toh jaoo yahan se…

 **Purvi (supporting him to sit):** kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum….main kyun chodd ke jaoongi

 **Dushyant:** Because..I am a mavaali…ek gundaa….yehi bola na uss Takle(bald man) ne….tum wahi thi naa…tumne usse roka nahi naa….

 **Purvi:** tumne unhe kyun maara…Uncle complaint karte..isliye I tried…I ..I am sorry Dush…

 **Dushyant (joining hands):** I am sorry…..ohh tumhe nahi..uss takle uncle ko kehna hai..okay main abhi kehke aata hoon..

He gets up to go..Purvi rushes to stop him…

 **Dushyant: (angry):** Leave me….ahhhhhhh

He sits back on the sofa, clutching his side..

 **Purvi (worried):** kya hua …aise kyun baith gaye..Dushh…bolo..

 **Dushyant (shutting eyes tight in pain):** Kuch nahi..kabhi kabhi aise dard hota hai…theekh ho jayega 5 min me….

He crouches on the sofa in pain.

 **Purvi (worried):** koi dawaai doon? Kahan dard ho raha hai?

 **Dushyant (stopping her):** Maine kaha naa theekh ho jayega..just leave me…

Purvi watches in worry as Dushyant settles on the sofa clutching his side and later sleeps.

 **Next day morning,**

Purvi wakes Dushyant. He still looks upset and doesn't talk to her.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Dush..mere wajah se agar tum hurt huye…but believe me main sirf tumhe bachaana chahti thi..main darr gayi agar uncle ne compliant kar di toh police ka chakkkar..

 **Dushyant:** Uss takle me itni himmat nahi hai police me jaane ki…..woh khud ek bada cheater hai…acha hua do punch maare maine..bahut mahino se pending tha..

 **Purvi:** tum itna gussa kyun karte ho Dush….main jaanti hoon tum dil ke bahut ache ho…aur yeh chawl ke log bhi bahut ache hai…tum inn sabse friendship kyun nahi karte ho….

 **Dushyant (angry):** Friendship !...kya bataya mere baare me tumhe…

 **Purvi:** Kk..kuch nahi Dush…kuch nahi bataya..

 **Dushyant: (mocking smile):** Dush ek number ka rascal hai, gundaa hai yahi bataya naa….tumne apni life spoil kar li yeh bhi kaha hoga naa…Haan…main gunda hoon, aur tum mujhe chodd ke jaa sakti ho !

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** Calm down Dush….calm down….

Purvi gently strokes his back. Dushyant calms down, she feels him sobbing. Purvi hugs him tighter.

 **Dushyant (wiping tears on shirt):** sor..sorry Purvi..woh bas yeh aasoo nikal aate hai…waise main bahut tough hoon…

 **Purvi (holding hands):** Haan tum tough ho….magar tum dil se bahut soft ho…I love you Dush

 **Dushyant:** Main aisa nahi tha Purvi…main bhi inn sab ke jaisa tha ….class me hamesha first ya second aata tha….mujhe music bahut pasand tha..main church ke choir me guitar bajataa tha..main kitna khush rehta tha..main, Maa aur ..aur papa….

Main jab 10 saal ka thaa..Papa ki posting Dubai me ho gayi…Maa ki job yahi thi toh sirf Papa wahan gaye….Main unko bahut miss karta tha… …unko apni har choti baat letters me likhta… main unke letters ka wait karta...dheere dheere unke letters aana kam ho gaye….unka hame milne aana kam ho gaya…aise do saal ho gaye…

Hamare neighbours Maa ko Papa ke baare me poochte toh who bolti Papa ko bahut kaam hai…who isliye nahi aa paa rahe hai…Maa bhi zyaada kaam karne lagi..main bahut akela ho gaya….

ek din cricket khelte meri ladaai ho gayi Phil aunty ke bête Roger se…..usne mujhe maara…toh maine usse kaha "Main apne Papa ko complaint karoonga, who aayenge aur usse maarenge"…tab Roger ne kaha "tumhare Papa kabhi nahi aayenge..unki doosri marriage ho gayi hai"….mujhe itna gussa aaya ki maine Bat se uska sar phodd diya….

 **Flashback:**

 **DushyantM:** Dushh..tumne Roger ko bat se maara….apologise immediately….Now !

 **Dushyant:** main sorry nahi boloonga…pehle usse poocho usne kya kaha..

 **DushyantM:** Kya kaha?

 **Dushyant (hugging mom):** Roger ne kaha…Papa kabhi waapas nahi aayenge….unki doosri marriage ho gayi hai….yeh jhooth hai naa…maine isliye usse maara…

 **DushyantM (stammering):** Nah..nahiiii…Du..Dush..kisne…kisne kaha..aisa kuch nahi hai….okay…

 **Phil aunty:** Smita..don't lie to him…..yeh baat sabko pata hai…Francis ne second marriage kar li hai….

 **dushyantM:** Noooo….Noooo…he will come back…Dush..hum dono milke God ko pray karenge..Papa aa jayenge beta…

 **Flashback over**

 **Dushyant (wipes tears):** maine unki baat maan li….Maa ke saath har roz church jaata..God se pray karta, candles jalaata…Maa aur main har raat Papa ka wait karte….mujhe dheere dheere samajh me aa gaya…he will not come back..magar Maa yeh baat manne ko tayyar nahi thi…main Papa se nafrat karne laga….neighbours se nafrat karne laga…kisine saath nahi diya..mujhe mere dost chidhaate, mazaak udaate…..main Maa se kehta toh who mujhe chup rehne ko kehti thi…mere andar who gussa badhta gaya….

Meri aankhon ke saamne maine Maa ko tootte dekha…unki zindagi me koi khushi, koi matlab nahi raha….maine sirf Maa ke liye apni padhaai complete ki….jiss din main graduate hokar ghar aaya…Maaa was dead…yahi..issi sofe pe..she had a stroke….he breaks down thinking of his past….

 **Purvi (comforting him):** don't cry Dush…..tum ab akele nahi ho..main hoon naa tumhare saath…main tumhe bahut saara pyaar doongi…God pe bharosa rakho…who sab theekh kar denge

 **Dushyant (irritated):** kya God…kidhar hai God ! main bahut believe karta thaa..magar mere saath kya hua..Maa ke saath kya hua? Maa bhi toh papa se pyaar karti thi…isliye muje God, pyaar inn sab me vishwaas nahi raha…

 **Purvi:** Okay Okay Dush….I am sorry..main…main aage se dhyaan rakhoongi…acha woh raat ko tumhare pet me dard tha naa….kaisa hai?

 **Dushyant (clutching side):** Kuch nahi..halka sa hai…bachpan se hai….theekh ho jayega..

 **Purvi:** we should go to a doctor Dush…

 **Dushyant:** koi zaroorat nahi hai…theekh ho gaya…I am hungry….breakfast milega? He leaves to brush his teeth..

 **Purvi (mind):** Kitna dard, gussa hai tumhare andar Dush…..mujhe yeh sab bahar nikaalna hoga….tumhe phir se hasta hua Dush banana hoga…Dear God, Mere Dush ko hamesha khush rakhna….usne kaafi dukh dekhe hai…ab uski zindagi me bass happiness bhar dijiye..uski saare dard, takleefe mujhe de dijiye….aapka saaya hamesha uspar rahe..Amen….

Purvi tries hard to bring back the old Dushyant. Its difficult as the amount of anger and hurt inside him is enormous.

 **One night**

Purvi and Dush are resting after a lovemaking session.

 **Purvi :** Dush…ek baat poochoon?

 **Dushyant (kissing her neck):** Hmmmmm…

 **Purvi:** Tumhe ladka pasand hai ya ladki?

 **Dushyant (trying to kiss her lips):** mujhe sirf Purvi pasand hai…..

 **Purvi (pushing him):** Bolo naa…

 **Dushyant:** obviously ladki…isliye toh tumse shaadi ki…baate waate chodo…come here….he pulls her to him and continues to kiss her upper body.

 **Purvi (breathing hard):** Dush...bolo naa…tumhe boy chahiye ya girl…

 **Dushyant (stopping):** What? Purviii…are you?

 **Purvi (kissing him):** I am what Dush? Bolo…

 **Dushyant (sternly):** Stop it Purviii….tell me seriously…are you pregnant?

 **Purvi (surprised):** What? Pregnant? Me…no…nahi Dush…aisa kuch nahi hai..

 **Dushyant (breathing in relief):** Thank God ! main toh darr gaya tha…

 **Purvi:** isme darne ki kya baat hai…ek na ek din toh yeh hona hi hai naa…ek cute saa, nanha baby hamare zindagi me aayega ya aayegi…hamari life me khushiyan..

 **Dushyant :** Purvi….please…stop It ! maine pehle hi kaha hai..mujhe bache pasand nahi….

 **Purvi:** Dush…yeh kya keh rahe ho…don't joke….

 **Dushyant:** I am not joking….mujhe bache pasand nahi hai..hamara koi bacha nahi hoga..and that's final….

Purvi and Dushyant go to sleep facing each others backs..

 **Upcoming track...someone enters Purvi and Dushyant's lives...what will happen now?**


	14. Chapter 14

Dushyant is sleeping at home one morning. He has returned late from his job. His phone rings. He picks it up sleepily.

 **Dushyant (sleepy):** Helooo..

 **Purvi:** Dush..tum abhi ke abhi City hospital aa jaoo….

 **Dushyant (getting up):** hospital? Tum theekh ho?

 **Purvi:** woh…mere pet me bahut dard ho raha tha…maine appointment liya hai…please aa jaao..

Dushyant rushes to the hospital worried sick for Purvi. He reaches and enquires with the nurse. The nurse points to the doctor's cabin. He wipes the sweat off his face and runs inside..

 **Dushyant:** Purviii….

He sees that Purvi is seated in front of a doctor.

 **Doctor:** yes…aap kaun…who allowed you inside?

 **Purvi:** doctor, he is Dushyant..my husband

 **Doctor:** ohhh…please come in..have a seat..

Dushyant sits on the chair with a worried look on his face.

 **Dushyant:** doctor…Purvi…are you okay?

 **Doctor:** don't worry, she is perfectly fine…please come..aapka check up kar loon..

 **Dushyant (confused):** check up? Mera? Lekin Purvi ke pet me dard hai naa….

 **Doctor:** What? What is he saying ?

 **Purvi:** Sir..please..can you leave us alone for 2 min..

 **Doctor:** fine…main ek patient ko dekh ke aata hoon..The doctor leaves the room..

 **Dushyant (confused):** Purvi..yeh doctor kya bol rahe hai..aur tum? Tumhe kya hua hai? Please bataao..

 **Purvi:** Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai..main bilkul theekh hoon..

 **Dusshyant:** toh phir who phone…

 **Purvi (scared):** Dush…maine..maine jhooth bola tumse..I am sorry…yeh sab maine tumhare liye kiya..

 **Dushyant (question):** matlab?

 **Purvi:** Dush…yeh Doctor Nabar hai….he is a nephrologist, kidney specialist…maine inse tumhare symptoms ki baat ki…toh unhone mujhse kaha tumhe ek baar check karna hai..

 **Dushyant:** Kidney specialist? Mera check up? Purviii…yeh sab kya hai?

 **Purvi:** Dush…mujhe darr hai kahin tumhara pet dard kuch serious naa ho… ek baar check up kar loge toh we will just be sure naa..isliye maine appointment le liya…tum seedhe se toh nahi aane waale..isliye maine jhooth bola..I am..I am sorry for that…

Dushyant gets angry and walks to the door of the room. The doctor comes in at the same time.

 **Doctor:** well…are you ready now…come on in..mere paas zyaada time nahi hai…lets do the ultrasound..

Dushyant comes inside again reluctantly and looks angrily at Purvi. She pleads through her eyes. She watches with bated breath as the doctor does the ultrasound and then draws blood for further tests. Dushyant sits there glum faced, still angry while Purvi enquires about the next appointment and results.

Dushyant walks ahead without waiting for Purvi. He angrily kickstarts his bike, Purvi hops behind him quickly and holds him by his shoulders as she always does, he jerks her hands off. She makes out he is angry and doesn't talk till they reach home.

 **Purvi:** Dush..woh…kuch khaane ke liye laoon…tum bhooke hoge…his angry glare silences her again..

 **Dushyant (yelling):** Kya zaroorat thi tumhe yeh faltoo check up karvaane ke liye…kuch nahi hua hai mujhe…kisse puchke yeh appointment liya tumne..bolo…

 **Purvi (scared):** Dush..dekho..I am sorry…but I am scared for you…main tumhe bahut dino se dekh rahi hoon…this is not good..kab tak iss dard ko sahoge?isliye maine yeh kiya..

 **Dushyant (coming closer, angry):** Tumhe idea bhi hai..iss sab tests ka kharcha kya hoga..Purvi tum jaanti ho meri income kitni hai..phir kya sochke tumne…

 **Purvi:** ohh..itni si baat..don't worry..Dr Nabar papa ke bhi doctor the…aur church members ke liye free consultation karte hai…soooo…

 **Dushyant:** Phir bhi….i think this is just waste of time..dekhna ab kuch na kuch choti bimaari nikalenge aur phir shuru kar denge…dawaai, injection, blood tests…ache khaase insaan ko maar denge..yahi chahti ho naa tum..

 **Purvi:** Dush….main sirf yeh chahti hoon ki tum healthy raho hamesha….aur kuch nahi..

 **Doctor appointment**

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi….aapke husband nahi aaye?

 **Purvi (lying):** woh aana chahte the..but kuch kaam aa gaya….aap bataiye naa..sab kuch theekh hai naa…

 **Doctor:** hmmm…hai bhi aur nahi bhi…aapke husband ke kidney me ek growth hai…and I feel 75% its heading close to a failure

 **Purvi:** failure? Doctor are you sure….

 **Doctor:** jaisa maine kaha..I cannot say now..kuch aur tests karne honge….but that will be very expensive aur…uske liye aapko doosre hospital jaana hoga…main appointment le sakta hoon…

 **Purvi (tears):** Doctor koi treatment hai?

 **Doctor:** toh phir kidney transplant hi ek option hai….Mr Dush ke family me koi hai?

 **Purvi:** No…

 **Doctor:** kidney transplant thoda tricky hota hai…saalon lag jaate hai matching me..mere paas kidney profile hai…filhaal main ek rough matching karvaata hoon..yahan pe jitne donors hai unke saath….

 **Purvi:** Dush…Dush theekh ho jayega naa?

 **Dushyant house**

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…dinner…aaj club me ek badi party hai…mujhe ab nikalna hai…Purvi…

 **Purvi (looking at him):** Hann…kya…dinner…aao…main laga deti hoon..

 **Dushyant:** yeh kya hai? Koi non veg kyun nahi hai?

 **Purvi:** Dush..woh doctor ne tumhe manaa kiya hai..jyaada protein acha nahi hai tumhare liye..

 **Dushyant:** come on Purvi…I don't believe in all this….I hate this…mujhse yeh sab nahi khaaya jayega…fine..main club me khaa loonga

 **Purvi:** Dush..please…please drinking chodne ki koshish karna….doctor ne kaha hai…

 **Dushyant (irritated):** Oh God…..tumhari problem kya hai Purvi….main kabhi kabhi peeta hoon..koi alcoholic nahi hoon…ab who bhi naa piyooo….he wears his shirt and checks his pant pockets….mera lighter kahan hai? Kahan hai Purvi…

 **Purvi (scared):** no….no cigarettes..doctor…doctor ne kahaaa…

 **Dushyant:** ek kaam karo…mujhe maar do..nahi just finish me off !..

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** Stop it Dush…just stop it ! yeh kya baate kar rahe ho..mujhe tumhari fikar hai…isliye yeh sab keh rahi hoon…..she starts sobbing...

Dushyant gets stunned at her anger, comes and slowly sits next to her. She stops sobbing, wipes her tears and goes to the bedroom. 10 min later, Dushyant knocks and enters. She is crying on the bed, lying down…

 **Dushyant (trying to console):** Purviii…look at me..please..

 **Purvi (crying):** I..love you Dush…I am scared…agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh…..main kaise jeeyongi?

 **Dushyant:** kuch nahi hoga mujhe…tum aise hi darr rahi ho…he sees that she is still crying…

 **Dushyant:** pehle ronaa bandh karo…acha…bolo..kya karoon ki tum maan jaoogi?

 **Purvi:** Dush..doctor ne…

 **Dushyant (cursing):** Uss buddhe ki toh….okay..okay…uss doctor ke liye nahi..tumhare liye..main aaj se yeh sab kam karne ki koshish karoonga….bass…ab toh ronaa bandh karo…

 **Purvi:** Thanks Dush…main ek aur baat kahoon…

 **Dushyant (making face):** Aur kya bandh karne kaha uss buddhe ne..

 **Purvi:** woh..main soch rahi thi….main koi job kar loon..ghar baithe bore ho jaati hoon..

 **Dushyant:** haan toh karlo…mujhse kyun puch rahi ho…ho gaya…toh khaana khaale…

 **Job interview**

 **Interviewer:** aapke qualifications ke hisaab se you are shortlisted..2 aur candidates hai…aapka final interview Mr Vijay Sharma sir lenge..please wait outside..

 **Sometime later**

 **Mr Sharma:** So Ms Purvi…are you married?

 **Purvi:** Yes sir…

 **Mr Sharma:** mera abhi abhi divorce hua hai….so..

 **Purvi (question):** so?

 **Mr Sharma:** I will be frank with you…baaki dono candidates ke qualifications aapse zyaada hai…magar agar main chahoon toh aapko yeh job mil sakta hai..bas tumhe ek aur interview clear karna hoga…

 **Purvi:** ek aur interview?

 **Mr Sharma (getting up from his seat and coming closer):** I like you…you are beautiful….very beautiful…aaj shaam ko Hotel Skymark ke room number 502 me aa jaana…wahan main personally tumhara interview loonga..

 **Purvi (angry):** How dare you? Mujhe aisi koi naukri nahi chahiye….she gets up to leave

 **Mr Sharma:** hahahaha..jaa rahi ho..jaaoo…tum nahi..toh yahan bahut saari aur ladkiyan hai…apni majboori me koi na koi mil jaayegi..Sharma ke haathon se koi bachta nahi…

Purvi gets out of the room and reaches the reception. She comes back and enquires about the MD of the company. Purvi goes straight to his cabin.

 **Purvi:** excuse me….kya aap hi iss company ke MD hai…I..I just need 2 minutes…

 **Man:** who are you? And how did you come in…

The MD's secretary rushes in and tries to ask Purvi to go out..

 **Secretary (scared):** Sorry sir, pata nahi yeh kaun hai..kaise andar aa gayi…ma'm..please come out…aapka koi appointment nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** I just need 2 min…sir…please…mujhe aapse kisiki complaint karni hai…please..

 **MD:** complaint? He asks the secretary to leave the room…

 **Purvi:** sir…aaj mera interview tha aapke company me…kuch zyada nahi office assistant ki choti post ke liye thaa..but…

 **MD:** But?

 **Purvi (feeling ashamed):** sir…mujhe kehne me sharam aa rahi hai..but aapke ek employee ne mujhse favors maange iss job ke badle…

 **MD:** Favors?

 **Purvi:** Ji….unhone mujhe aaj shaam ek hotel room me bulaya..personal interview ke liye..aap please unpe koi action lijiye….

 **MD (smirking):** Ms…whatever your name is….tum jaanti bhi ho kya keh rahi ho? Tum mere employee ko accuse kar rahi ho…kya proof hai?

 **Purvi:** mere paas koi proof nahi hai…but mujhe laga aap meri baat ko samjhenge….unke baton se toh lagta hai…yeh bahut pehle se chal raha hai..aur aage bhi chalega…mujhe nahi pata kitni innocent ladkiyon ka faayda uthaya gaya hai….

 **MD:** how can I believe you? Ho sakta hai tumhe select nahi kiya isliye tum yeh complain kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Mr Sharma ke hisaab se mere qualifications kam hai iss job ke liye..toh mujhe toh yeh job sahi maayne me milna nahi chahiye…magar mujhe phir bhi who ek chance de rahe hai..aise me mera fayda hi tha…I need this job..kuch majboori hai..but apni izzat se badi nahi hai mere liye….main sirf isliye aapse milne aayi thi kyunki mujhe laga you should be aware…aapke organization me kaise log hai….aur mere hisaab se aise log kahin bhi nahi hone chahiye..baaki aapke haath me hai…Thank you…

 **Two days later**

 **Office receptionist:** Ms Purvi….congratulations…aapko hamari company se ek job offer hai..compliance officer ke post ki….

 **Purvi:** Compliance officer? Lekin maine toh office assistant ki post ke liye apply kiya tha…

 **Receptionist:** aapko yeh post hamare MD ne offer ki hai…aap aaj aa sakti hai….2'o'clock unke saath meeting hai…

 **Meeting**

 **MD:** Thank you Ms Purvi..aapke compliant pe humne investigate kiya aur Mr Sharma ko guilty paaya…he is no longer with us…aapki wajah se naa jaane kitni ladkiyaan bach gayi…

 **Purvi:** Thank you sir…I am glad I could help..

 **MD:** Good…congratulations on your new job….you can meet our chief compliance officer – Mr Tyagi…he will explain your roles and responsibilities…you may go now

 **Purvi:** sir…woh…if you don't mind may I ask you something? Mere qualifications to hiss job ke liye sahi nahi hai..and I donot have any experience…so aapne yeh job kyun offer ki?

 **MD:** Ms Purvi….ek compliance officer ki sabse badi qualification hoti hai honesty aur bravery..aur yeh dono bhi aapme hai…and experience toh time se aata hai…toh zyaada mat sochiye and start working…

 **Purvi:** Thank you sir…I will not disappoint you…Thank you once again..

 **MD:** Ms Purvi…iss office me koi chota yaa bada nahi hai..so no Sir…okay…

 **Purvi (smiles):** Sure…sir…oh sorry…

 **MD:** I am Viren Raisinghania…call me Viren…

Purvi leaves the cabin.

 **Viren (mind):** Intersting…you are very interesting Ms Purvi….

 **So will Viren bring new twist in the story of Purvi and Dushyant?**


	15. Chapter 15

Time passes and Purvi settles in her job. She works hard and often interacts with Viren.

 **Purvi:** Dush….aaj mujhe thoda late ho jayega….tum dinner club me kar loge?

 **Dushyant:** okay…tum ghar kaise aaogi?

 **Purvi:** I will manage…

Purvi finishes her work and is about to leave.

 **Viren:** Purvi..tum itna late kaam kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** yes…kal ke audit ki tayyari kar rahi hoon…bas ho gaya..

 **Viren:** did you have dinner?

 **Purvi:** ghar jaake banaa loongi..

 **Viren:** main apne ek friend se milne jaa raha tha…you mind joining for dinner?

 **Purvi:** no Viren…its fine….thanks

Viren convinces her to go for dinner. Purvi gets inside the car and dozes off during the drive.

 **Viren:** Purvi…we have reached…lets go..

 **Purvi:** Viren…yeh..yahan? club 65?

 **Viren:** haan…tum aayi ho pehle bhi?

 **Purvi:** haan..Dush yahin kaam karta hai..Dush..my husband

 **Viren:** Great…chalo phir andar..

Purvi and Viren step in the club. Viren finds his friend and gets seated. Purvi goes looking out for Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** Dush….Hii..

 **Dushyant (surprise):** Tum yahan?

 **Purvi(pulling him):** Chalo main tumhe Viren se milaati hoon..

 **Purvi:** Viren…meet my husband – Dushyant….Dush he is our MD – Viren

Viren and Dushyant shake hands.

 **Viren:** nice to meet you…Purvi bata rahi thi…you work here…must say..nice place..you must be a good manager..

 **Dushyant:** Thanks Mr Viren…but main yahan ka manager nahi hoon…I am a bouncer…

Viren narrows his eyes and hides a laugh. Dushyant sees this and feels embarrassed..

 **Viren:** Bouncer…nice..ahh you want to join us for dinner?

 **Dushyant:** No..main duty pe hoon..you carry on..

Viren settles for dinner with his friend and Purvi. At the end Purvi excuses herself to go to the bathroom

 **Viren:** Nice place…good music…the food was nice too..thanks yaar..hope you didn't mind me bringing a guest..

 **VirenF:** Not at all….I had a good time…dekhne me itni khoobsurat hai…she is charming..

 **Viren:** hmm….yes she is charming…bahut hard working bhi hai

 **VirenF:** toh..mere paas kab bhej rahe ho..

 **Viren:** what do you mean?

 **VirenF:** come on..you know what I mean…we have shared so many things yaar..next week I am free..bhej dena mere guest house me..

Viren gets angry and holds his friend's collar. He slaps him

 **Viren:** zabaan sambhaalke baat kar…warna dosti bhool jaoonga..

 **VirenF:** tune mujhpe haath uthaaya…itne saal ki dosti uss ladki ke liye todd raha hai? Aisa kya hai usme?

 **Viren(loudly):** Shut up ! just shut up…

Dushyant steps in between the two.

 **Dushyant:** Sir..please…stop it…aap apna jhagda club ke bahar le jaayiye..

 **VirenF:** I am leaving..Viren uss ladki ke liye tumne mujhe insult kiya…main kabhi nahi bhoolonga..Bye..

Dushyant escorts the man out. He makes him sit in his car.

 **VirenF:** Hey you…Mr Bouncer…watch out….tumhari biwi aur Viren…he smiles and leaves the place. Dushyant stands there confused.

Purvi and Viren reach the door.

 **Purvi:** Dush..tum yahan? Sab theekh?

 **Dushyant:** Haan..woh ek guest ne sharab zyaada pi lii thi so..yahan chodne aa gaya..tum ruko..meri shift ho jayegi 2 ghante me..saath me ghar chalte hai..

 **Purvi:** I am very tired..kal subah office bhi jaldi jaana hai..

 **Viren:** main tumhe drop karta hoon…Nice meeting you Dushyant..aur haan…I am sorry on behalf of my friend..sorry ex-friend…

He watches as Viren and Purvi go out of the club. Purvi sits in the front with Viren and waves him a bye..

It becomes a daily routine Purvi and Viren spend a lot of time together. She talks about him a lot. Dushyant starts feeling odd and feels whenever purvi speaks about Viren she is comparing him with Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** Dush…do din se shave kyun nahi kiya tumne…ekdum jungli lag rahe ho…

 **Dushyant:** time nahi mila

 **Purvi:** time nahi mila? Aisa kya kaam hai tumhe poora din..Viren ko dekho..he is such a busy man…phir bhi roz clean shaven aate hai..office ki saari ladkiyan unka wait karti hai…tumhe dekhna chahiye..Mrs Sricharan hamari HR head toh ab bhi latoo hai..Viren unke bête ke umar ka hai..he is so sweet..hai naa…

 **Dushyant (irritated):** yeh salad me tomatoes kyun nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Tomatoes? Doctor ne manaa kiya hai naa…bhool gaye….

Dushyant finishes his dinner and goes to sleep.

 **Purvi:** kya hua? Tum aaj club nahi jaa rahe ho?

 **Dushyant (irritated):** nahi..aaj mann nahi hai…I am not feeling well.

He changes and goes to sleep. Purvi finishes her house work and sits on the laptop. She is working and chatting late night with Viren. Dushyant comes and checks on her.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…time dekha hai? So jaoo..

 **Purvi:** 5 min Dush..Viren ko yeh file urgently chahiye

 **Dushyant:** iss waqt? Raat ke 1 baj rahe hai….yeh koi time hai kaam karne ka?

 **Purvi:** Dush…tum bhi toh raat ko kaam karte ho….tum kyun jaag rahe ho?

 **Dushyant:** mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hai…tum please chalo naa…

She is sending her file, Dushyant comes and shuts her laptop.

 **Purvi:** Dush….ek baar check toh kar loon…file gaya ya nahi…

Dushyant blocks her lips with hers.

 **Dushyant:** Tumhe file ki padi hai….kitne din ke baad main raat ko ghar pe hoon..neend bhi nahi aa rahi hai…chalo naa Purvi…

Purvi smiles shyly and they move to the bedroom. They both hug each other and Dushyant gets busy in opening the buttons of her dress. He impatiently kisses her…

 **Purvi:** Dush…tumhari daadi…ouch…kal please shave karo..

Dushyant gets irritated and snaps at this new comment. He kisses her hard, she squirms under him.

 **Purvi:** Dush…easy..awww…

He holds her hands above and pulls her night pant with great force. Purvi cannot understand why he is behaving like this..

 **Purvi:** Dush…aaram se…its hurting…why this hurry?

Dushyant doesn't spend any time on foreplay and instead shoves himself inside her.

 **Purvi (tears):** Dushh ! I said…. easy…its hurting…ahhhh..

He pulls out abruptly, kisses her roughly and grazes his beard on her cheeks. He leaves the room wearing his clothes.

Purvi gets up slowly. She is stunned, Dush was always gentle and passionate but today it was rough and punishing for her. She wears her dress and feels her face, there are scratch marks made by his beard and her lips are swollen.

She steps out of the bedroom. Dushyant is smoking a cigarette seated on a chair.

 **Purvi:** Dush….kya baat hai?

 **Dushyant (extinguishing the cigarette):** kuch bhi toh nahi..

He takes out another cigarette and lights up his lighter. It doesn't work and he throws the lighter across the room in frustration. He looks here and there and then uses a matchstick to light his cigarette.

 **Purvi:** Dush..please..no smoking..

 **Dushyant (blowing smoke):** kyun? Viren smoke nahi karta hai kya?

 **Purvi:** Viren? Unka kya lena dena

 **Dushyant(angry):** Unka hi toh lena dena hai…sab kuch toh voh hi acha karte hai naa…Viren clean shaven hai, Viren smoke nahi karta hai, Viren ke paas gaadi hai, bunglow hai…mere paas kya hai? Main sirf ek bouncer hoon, smoker hoon, jungli hoon..gundaa hoon…ab toh shayad tumhare laayak bhi nahi hoon..hai naa..bolo

 **Purvi (tears):** Dush..stop…stop it please…yeh kya bol rahe ho…tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho..I love you Dush..sirf tumse pyaar kiya hai maine..sirf tumse….

She sits down sobbing, he leaves the house in frustration. He goes to the bar and orders drinks.

 **Bar owner lady:** kaiko itni peeta hai tu…teri biwi roj mereko bolke jaati hai..tera tabiyat theekh nahi hai…phir kaahe ko peeta hai..iitna acha wife hai..uske liye mat pii..

 **Dushyant:** dekh aunty….dimaag mat ghooma…daroo nahi de sakti toh mat de..bhashan mat de…aur bhi bars hai iss city me…

He leaves the place and goes to another bar. He sits alone and orders drinks. His drink arrives and he takes it to his mouth. He cannot drink it as he remembers Purvi..

 **Purvi (advising):** Tumhe..tumhe meri kasam Dush..please drinking chodd do…

Dushyant leaves the bar and goes back to his house. He opens the door and Purvi rushes to him sobbing..

 **Purvi:** Dush…Dush…I am sorry…meri baton se agar tumhe bura laga..main sirf tumse pyaar karti hoon..I love you..

 **Dushyant (guilty):** I am sorry Purvi…pata nahi mujhe aaj kal kya ho raha hai…aisa lagta hai..jaise tum mujhe kahin chodke na chali jaoogi…tum nahi jaoogi naa..

 **Purvi (hugging him):** No Dush..kabhi nahi..

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..I….I am really sorry…maine aaj aise behave kiya…aage se aisa nahi hoga…

Purvi holds his face and kisses his lips softly. Dushyant doesn't respond. Purvi smiles and kisses the tears flowing on his cheek. She grazes her soft cheeks on his rough ones.

 **Purvi (softly):** I love you….my jungli…

Later she lays on his arms, content but thinking about their future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Viren:** I am sorry..i will not accept this resignation….tumhe mujhe koi strong reason dena hoga iss faisle ke peeche..

 **Purvi:** Viren, I am sorry..but reason is personal. Mujhe jaldi se jaldi relieve kar do…

 **Viren:** Okay…I cannot force you...main 2 din ke liye out of town jaa raha hoon..My dad is serious…I can only say that you will be missed..but as per company policy you have to serve your notice period of 1 month..

 **Purvi:** Thanks Viren…and I hope your father gets well soon..I shall pray for him..

Purvi leaves the office in evening and reaches home.

 **Purvi (worried):** Dush….kya hua? Phir se dard ho raha hai?

 **Dushyant (wincing):** Haan…Purvi…bahut dard ho raha hai….Ohhhh…..he holds his stomach tight…

Purvi takes him to the hospital. They admit him for treatment.

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi….I am afraid….unki problem badh gayi hai….Mr Dushyant we have to prepare for kidney transplant..aap log office me enquiry kijiye aur fees bhar dijiye..

 **Purvi:** Please do whatever is best for Dush….

 **Dushyant (controlling pain):** Doctor..I am fine…..mujhe bas koi pain killer de dijiye…

 **Purvi:** Dush….please…samjhaa karo….baat maan lo

 **Dushyant (angry):** Shut up Purvi…tumhe idea bhi hai kitna kharchha hoga….I am not ready for all this..kuch nahi hoga mujhe..I promise…Doctor main sab kuch chodd doonga – beer, cigaretters, non-veg….i think this should be enough right? Lets go….

Dushyant leaves the hospital against the advise of the doctors.

 **Purvi (scared):** Doctor….Dush….

 **Doctor (shrug shoulders):** I am not sure Ms Purvi…mujhe jo kehna thaa maine keh diya…ab aap dono ki marzi…

Purvi is confused about Dush's health. 2 days later Viren returns from his hometown. Everyone notices a difference in his behavior. He is short tempered and irritated for no reason.

 **Purvi (knocking):** You called me Viren?

 **Viren (irritated):** Yes…look Purvi…you will have to leave this job immediately…you can collect your dues from the office..

 **Purvi (shocked):** aaj hi? I…Viren…actually I want to take back my resignation…

 **Viren(shouting):** What? Resignation waapas lena hai? Tumne samajh kya rakha hai..tumhare baap ki company hai yeh..jab chaha resign kiya..jab chaha waapas liya..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Viren….kya..kya maine kuch galat kiya? Maine HR me baat ki….they are okay with this…meri..meri majboori hai…I need the money…

 **Viren:** Bloody HR !

 **Later,**

 **HR head:** Purvi…tumhara Viren ke saath kuch jhagda hua hai kya?

 **Purvi:** No….kyun?

 **HR head:** pata nahi..he was just not ready to re-acccept you…badi mushkil se saare policies samjhaane ke baad he agreed…but…

 **Purvi:** But what?

 **HR head:** I am just softly warning you…who tumhare liye bahut mushkile create karne wala hai..uski baton se aisa laga mujhe….

True to the HR's word, Viren creates lots of problems for Purvi at the workplace. He misses no opportunity to insult her, yell at her in front of people, treat her with disdain. Purvi takes all the hardships and insults in her stride just to earn money for Dushyant's treatment.

 **One day,**

 **HR head (announcement):** Dear all…with sadness we inform you about the sad demise of our founder, Mr Kumar Raisinghania (Viren's father). The office will remain closed for 2 days as a mark of respect to him

Everyone packs up and leave the office discussing about Viren's father..

 **Staff1:** Finally….unhe mukti mil gayi..ab saari property aur company Viren ke paas aa jayegi

 **Staff2:** Suna hai baap-bete ki zyaada banti nahi thi..Mr Viren ke kaafi karze hai shaher bhar me

 **Staff1:** Really? Ab toh sab solve ho jayega…saara paisa jo mil jayega

 **Staff2:** Suna hai Kumar sir ne koi will banaayi thi…aur Mr Viren utne khush nahi lag rahe hai..

 **Staff1:** Unhe khushi ki kya kami…2 din dukh manayenge phir waapas wahi sab..wine, women and money….bade logon ki badi baaten..

 **A week later,**

Viren resumes work as usual. He appears tense and pensive. There are lots of rumours about his debts, inheritance etc. The staffers visit him and offer condolences.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry to hear about your loss Viren…I pray your father gets peace in heaven..tumhe god strength denge to tide over these difficult times..

 **Viren:** Purvi….tumse kuch baat karni hai..

 **Purvi:** yes Viren..

 **Viren:** yahan nahi…somewhere quiet…come with me..

The entire office watches as Viren and Purvi leave the office.

 **Viren (to his secretary):** Cancel all my appointments and don't disturb me for the next 2-3 hours..driver se kaho gaadi ready rakhe….

 **Staff1:** maine kaha tha naa…2 din ke baad sab kuch pehle jaisa ho jayega..

 **Staff2:** lekin…yeh Purvi toh married hai naa..aur kuch dino se toh inka jhagda ho raha tha naa?

 **Staff1:** haan toh jhagda sulajh gaya hogaa….tabhi toh aise din dahaade dono saath me jaa rahe hai..he winks and watches as everyone gossips..

Purvi watches as Viren is quiet and they reach his guest house.

 **Viren (to servant):** John….ask everyone to go out..aur agle 1 ghante ki liye don't disturb me

Purvi gets scared a bit. She looks around the room.

 **Purvi (throat dry):** Viren…yeh..yeh sab kya hai?

 **Viren (coming closer):** Purvi…I need something from you….very badly….

….. **Later, evening Viren drops Purvi home in his car**

 **Viren:** I hope tum sab samajh gayi hogi…..i need your answer in 2 days

 **Purvi (tears):** mera jawaab tumhe pata hai..

 **Viren (mocking smile):** Haalaat badalne me der nahi lagti hai..aur haan…naukri chodne ki sochna bhi mat…ab toh main tumhe itni asaani se apne aankhon se door jaane nahi de sakta..Take care..

Purvi runs upstairs to her house and rushes to the bedroom crying badly.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…bahar darwaaza kyun khula hai?

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** who…bhool gayi..baitho main coffee laati hoon

 **Dushyant:** Kya baat hai..bahut pareshaan dikh rahi ho? Itna pasinaa kyun aa raha hai?

 **Purvi (wiping sweat, stammer):** Nahi..kuch..kuch bhi toh nahi..

There is a knock on the door. Its Viren

 **Viren:** sorry..Purvi tum apna dupatta bhoool gayi car me…

Purvi looks at him with wide eyes. She hurries to take it and wears it.

 **Purvi:** Tha..Thanks Viren…

 **Viren:** andar aane ke liye nahi kahogi…pehli baar aaya hoon tumhare ghar pe..

She looks at Dushyant and invites him inside grudgingly. Viren looks around with a smirk.

 **Viren:** Bahut chota ghar hai tumhara..bahut garmi bhi hai…

Dushyant feels insulted and grits his teeth in anger.

 **Purvi (swallowing anger):** Kya loge Viren..coffee or tea?

 **Viren:** Tum ache se jaanti ho Purvi mujhe kya chahiye..so…no formalities..waise its getting late..tumhare saath time kaise beeta pata hi nahi chala…I need to catch up on lots of work..See you.. Bye Dushyant..

They both watch as he leaves. The chawl people have gathered to see Viren and his big car.

 **Purvi:** coffee? Dush…

Dushyant leaves the house in anger. Purvi's eyes fill with tears. She knows he is upset.

 **2-3 weeks later,one morning**

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…kitni der se bathroom me ho….bahar niklo

Purvi comes out looking disoriented and unwell.

 **Dushyant:** kya hua?

 **Purvi (uncertain):** Kuch nahi…bas..yuhi..I don't feel well..

 **Dushyant:** Main chalta hoon….biker gang ke saath…2 din baad aaoonga okay..

 **Purvi:** Dush…I..I don't feel well…mat jaoo..

 **Dushyant:** Come on Purvi….tum jaanti ho do mahino se main unke saath nahi gaya hoon..2 din ki baat hai…aur mujhe ek break chahiye…

 **Purvi (question):** Break? Kis cheez se..

 **Dushyant:** Tum jaanti ho…hum dono ke beech tension hai..pata nahi…tum aaj kal har minute kuch sochti rehti ho…mujhse theekh se baat nahi karti ho…tumhare liye tumhara office, kaam mujhse zyaada important hai..aur iss sabse zyaada toh…

 **Purvi (holding his arm):** Kya Dushyant? sabse zyada toh kya? She yells..

 **Dushyant (jerking her arm):** Tum jaanti ho…so…give me a break..Byee..he leaves without even looking at her.

Purvi stands there stunned. She has a wave of nausea again and heads to the bathroom. She comes out with jelly legs and a horrible taste in her mouth. Her heart beats erratically, she rushes to the calendar hung in the room. She flips through the dates and sits down with a terrified look on her face.

She heads to the chemist and buys a pregnancy testing kit.

 **Chemist lady:** Kitne mahine huye? Symptoms hai kya?

 **Purvi (wiping sweat):** Nah…nahi…bas aisehi….

 **Chemist lady:** Jesus! Sab acha hoga..dekhna..aur haan mujhe result zaroor bataana..

 **Purvi (smiles weakly):** Aunty..woh…please Dush ko mat bataiye…

 **Chemist lady:** Of course not…tumhi usse khush khabri denaa…bye…

 **Phil aunty (after Purvi left):** Gladys! Yeh yahan kya lene aayi thi?

 **Chemist (whisper):** pregnancy kit…

 **Phil aunty(both hands on mouth):** Oh Jesus! Yeh pregnant hai…matlab ek aur rascal iss chawl me hoga..oh god…save us..

 **Chemist:** Kya pata…woh rascal ghar par hota hi kahan hai? Aur yeh toh zyaada time apne boss ke saath spend karti hai..mujhse bol gayi ki Dush ko mat batana…surprise hai shayad !

 **Phil aunty (laughing):** Surprise Yaa Shock ! hahahahaha..

Purvi closes the door of her house and takes out the kit. 3 minutes later she is crying in the bathroom….

 **Purvi (mind):** Oh God…yeh…yeh kaise ho gaya..Main Dush ko kya kahoongi…she fonds her stomach… main khush bhi nahi ho sakti….

 **Purvi (mind):** I..I will have to talk to Dush…aur koi raasta nahi hai mere paas..

She wipes her tears and picks the phone to dial Dushyant…she gets a call at the same time from him his mobile.

 **Purvi:** Dush….mujhe tumse..

 **Dushfriend:** Purvi….main Mike bol raha hoon..Dush..Dush ki bike skid ho gayi..aur accident ho gaya hai..hum usse hospital le jaa rahe hai…tum jaldi aao..

The phone falls from her hands, she starts trembling and crying…..

 **Purvi is pregnant! Dushyant is in hospital...what will happen now? keep reading**


	17. Chapter 17

Purvi rushes to the hospital where Dushyant has been admitted. She gets very worried on seeing him in great pain.

 **Purvi (crying):** Dushh….don't worry..tumhe kuch nahi hoga…main sab theekh kar doongi…

 **Dushyant (pain, fainting):** Ahhhhhhhhh..Purvi….kuch karo….I can't bear this…..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Doctor..please…please save him..

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi….we have no choice now..he needs a life saving transplant immediately within 72 hours…..

 **Purvi (shouting):** So do It…..do it !

 **Doctor:** theekh hai…aap inke transplant ki fees bhar dijiye… kal-parso tak ho jayega…Nurse….patient ka blood lijiye for tests…

Purvi sits down clutching her head. She closes her eyes and prays to the lord.

 **Purvi (mind):** Dear God…yeh kya test le rahe hai mera aap…ek taraf Dush ki life khatre me hai aur doosri taraf mere andar ek nayi life pal rahi hai…iss khushi ko celebrate bhi nahi kar sakti main…jo bhi ho iss waqt Dush ke alaava main kuch aur nahi soch sakti…kuch nahi….Dush is my life and I donot want to lose him… I cannot and I will not…she gets up with a determination and walks to a quiet place and dials a number..

 **Viren:** Yes Purvi…..

 **Purvi (calm voice):** Viren…I am ready…

 **Viren (smile):** Great…so kab aa sakti ho…

 **Purvi:** Tumhe yahan aana hoga..hospital me..

 **Later, in hospital**

 **Viren:** maine kaha tha naa..haalat badalte der nahi lagti….paison ke liye tumhe mere saamne jhukna hi pada naa…

 **Purvi:** paison ke liye nahi…apni zindagi ke liye main jhuk gayi…mujhe koi afsos nahi hai…main chalti hoon…

 **After Dushyant's operation**

Purvi's eyes are closed but in her mind she is constantly praying for Dushyant's well being. She is unwilling to open her eyes unless she hears about his safety.

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi….

 **Purvi(without opening eyes):** Dush…..Dush kaisa hai? Woh theekh hai na?

 **Doctor (smile):** Yes…he is doing fine..the operation was successful

 **Purvi (opening eyes, tears):** Thank you God…main milna chahti hoon…

 **Doctor:** abhi nahi….2-3 ghante baad…

 **Later, Dushyant's room**

 **Dushyant (opening eyes, weak voice):** Pur…Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Dush…thank god..tum theekh ho….

 **Dushyant:** Kya….kya hua…mere pet me dard hai..

 **Doctor:** You will be fine in sometime Mr Dushyant…surgery ke baad thoda pain hota hai..

 **Dushyant (confused):** Surgery? Magar…main toh sirf skid….phir surgery kyun?

 **Doctor:** Mr Dushyant…..aapka hame urgent life saving kidney transplant karna pada…don't worry you are fine now..I must say you are very lucky to be alive..

 **Dushyant (worried):** Transplant..magar…Fees…Purvi…kisne paise diye?

 **Purvi:** Tum uski fikar mat karo..filhaal aaram karo…

Dushyant sleeps due to pain. He is discharged from the hospital in a week. Purvi takes great care of him. Everyone in the chawl is amazed at her dedication and love towards Dushyant.

 **Phil aunty:** Purvi dear….tum bahut tired dikh rahi ho…ek kaam karti hoon..aaj main dinner deti hoon….tum mujhe bata do ki Dush kya khaa sakta hai…

 **Purvi:** its fine aunty..i will manage..

 **Phil aunty:** I am sorry Purvi..maine hamesha tumhare baare me gossip kiya….you are very nice….

 **Purvi:** Its okay aunty…

Phil aunty provides dinner to Purvi. She manages to talk a few sentences to Dush too.

 **Phil aunty:** tum bahut lucky hai Dushyant..tumko itni achi wife mili..warna aaj kal ka girls toh pehla problem me hi ghar chodd deta hai..

 **Dushyant (smile):** Thank you aunty…sorry agar maine kuch buraa bhala kaha ho toh..

 **Phil aunty:** Arree No No son…

She reaches the door when she turns and pats Purvi's shoulders.

 **Phil aunty:** Main is sab ke peech poochna bhool gayi….tumhara koi good news hai kya?

 **Purvi (turning red, stammering):** No…nahi..nahi aisa…nothing aunty…

 **Phil aunty (sad, comforting):** ohh…uss din tum pregnancy kit kharida tha naa…toh isliye poocha…koi baat nahi….better luck next time..she leaves.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…yeh aunty kya bol rahi thi? Pregnant?

 **Purvi (sweating):** No…who…I think kuch mistake hua hai..aisa..aisa kuch hota toh tumhe bataati naa..

 **Dushyant (doubt):** hmm..waise bhi itne dino se hamare beech kuch hua bhi nahi…

Purvi remembers the last time she was intimate – it was rough and hard for her. Her phone rings breaking her thoughts

 **Viren:** Purvi..I need you….now

 **Purvi (low tones):** Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai….

Viren tells something, she nods her head. She cuts the call and turns towards Dushyant, breathing hard.

 **Dushyant:** Kya baat hai..office me kuch kaam hai?

 **Purvi:** Haan..woh…audit ke documents…..main bas thodi der me aati hoon..

 **Dushyant (looking outside):** Iss waqt…..itni raat ko….baarish hone waali hai shayad..kal subah chali jaana..

 **Purvi (helpless):** main..main manage kar loongi…aur..aur office me aur bhi log hai…kuch..kuch important kaam hai…main jaldi aa jaoongi…bye..

Purvi leaves just as it starts to thunder. Some time later, Dushyant looks at his stubble, he hasn't shaved in days. He rummages through the drawer in the bathroom searching for his shaving stuff when he notices a thermometer like thing. He picks it up – twists and turns it to understand it. His eyes widen, it's a positive pregnancy result !

 **Dushyant (lots of questions in mind):** Pregnancy kit..woh bhi positive..kahin Purvi pregnant toh nahi….

He sits on the sofa trying to digest this shocking news. His mind churns, he tries to make sense of everything. He picks up the phone and dials Purvi's number, he cannot reach her. He tries a couple of times more, then checks his phone book and dials her office number. Someone picks it after a long time.

 **Dushyant:** Helloo..helooo…mujhe Purvi se baat karni hai…

 **Watchman:** Purvi madame toh yahan kaam nahi karti….

 **Dushyant(surprised):** Kya? Kabse?

 **Watchman:** 1 mahina ho gaya saab..

Dushyant realizes its around the time when he was hospitalized.

 **Dushyant:** toh koi aur hai kya wahan…zara baat karaoo..

 **Watchman:** Office me koi bhi nahi hai saab….

Dushyant realizes Purvi has lied to him.

 **Dushyant (angry):** Viren hai wahan?

 **Watchman:** Nahi saab..Viren saab toh abhi 15 min nikle..arre haan…Purvi madame bhi unke saath gaadi me baith ke chali gayi…

 **Dushyant:** Kahan gaye hai kuch pata hai?

 **Watchman (chuckles):** Kya bataye saab..bade log hai..raat ke iss waqt to guesthouse gaye honge ya saab ke ghar..aap kaun bol rahe hai?

Dushyant hangs up the phone in great anger. He is seething in rage and cannot understand why Purvi has hidden so many things from him. He runs his fingers through his hairs and goes to the bedroom. In his frustration he messes up the dressing table and lots of papers fall down. He picks them up they are all related to his hospital stay and bills.

He looks through them all and calls up the hospital

 **Dushyant:** Mujhe kuch details chahiye apne records ke liye..patient id hai …XXXXXX

 **Hospital:** Yes…Patient –Dushyant Francis..boliye..

 **Dushyant:** who maine jiss cheque se bhara tha..uske details ghum ho gaye..aapke paas uski copy hai..

 **Hospital:** yes….cheque number XXXXXX, for amount of XXXlakhs from Bankof HGUYI

Dushyant checks the hospital bill for his transplant and stay and compares it to the amount quoted by the hospital. Its not the same ! Purvi has paid more to the hospital. He calls up the hospital again.

 **Dushyant:** mere paas jo bill hai uska amount hai XXX for kidney transplant and stay…aur aap keh rahi hai maine zyaada bhara hai..koi aur bill bhi hai kya..shayad mere records me who nahi hai..

 **Hospital (checking):** Yes…transplant ke saath ek aur chota procedure hua tha..and uske saath ek aur patient ka hospital stay tha…

 **Dushyant (confused):** Ek aur patient?

 **Hospital:** yes…Purvi Dushyant Francis..

 **Dushyant (shocked):** Purvi bhi hospital…..kya? kya hua tha?

 **Hospital:** yes….Mrs Purvi Dushyant Francis..admitted for abortion !

The ground slips beneath Dushyant's feet. He sits back on the sofa – his head aches with hundreds of questions, anger fills every bone of his. He gets up and walks out in the pouring rain to Viren's guesthouse. He sees that the lights are on and with great anger opens the gate. He steps in and is shocked to see Purvi step out with Viren.

 **Dushyant (shouting, angry):** PURVIIIIIIII

Purvi gets startled and sees Dushyant in front of her. She looks at Viren, then at Dushyant ad rushes to Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** Dush….tum…tum yahan….main….main tumhe samjhaati hoon Dush..Main aur Viren…

He turns and hops on his bike with anger and goes away leaving Purvi behind in the thunderstorm..

 **Viren:** Purvi…are you okay? Main..main tumhe chod deta hoon..she sits with Viren in the car and leaves. They reach Purvi's chawl and she spots Dushyant's bike.

 **Purvi:** Bye Viren..Thanks….

 **Viren (worried):** Main bhi chalta hoon…

 **Purvi: No…NoViren…** yeh mere aur Dush ke beech hai….

Purvi is completely drenched in the rain and walks up slowly to her house with fear and uncertainty.

 **Purvi (mind):** Dear God, please give me strength…

She swallows, takes a deep breath and steps inside her house. The thunder rumbles outside.

 **Purvi (fear):** Dush…

Dushyant hears her voice and in complete anger turns and slaps a stunned Purvi. She falls down on the sofa.

 **Dushyant:** kabse chal raha hai yeh? U cheated on me !…his words reflect the pain and anger..

 **Purvi:** No…No Dush…..meri baat sunoh…

 **Dushyant (cutting her):** Tumne abortion karwaaya? Kyun?

 **Purvi (eyes open wide):** No…No Dush..kisne kaha….

 **Dushyant (slapping her again):** Jhooth mat bolo…enoughhh ! yeh..yeh tumhari hospital report..mujhe bed ke neeche se mili..kyun chupaai tumne mujhse…Purvi agar tum pregnant thi..toh mujhe kyun nahi bataya..he yells !

Purvi has no answer.

 **Dushyant:** Main batata hoon kyun…kyunki iss bache ka baap main nahi hoon..hai naa…he yells on her face.

Purvi takes a step back, tears flow fast. Dushyant's anger increases he takes Purvi's crying as a sign of Purvi's guilt.

 **Dushyant:** Bolo….ab chupp kyun ho? Sach bataoo yeh kiska bacha tha….

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** Nahi Dush..yeh ..yeh hamara bacha tha…tumhara

 **Dushyant (holding her hairs):** Jhooth bolna bandh karo..main sab kuch samajh gaya hoon…yeh tumhara aur Viren ka tha…tumhare naajayaz rishte ka….

 **Purvi (slapping him):** Hosh me toh ho….Cheee…tum jaante ho tum kya bol rahe ho….Dush..kitni baar boloon tumse..I love you..just you..only you..Please Dush…believe me..Viren ka aur mera rishta…..

 **Dushyant (cutting her):** Sab dekh liya hai..sab sunn bhi liya hai….tumne office chodd diya hai..aaj bhi jhooth bolke gayi ho..pata nahi mere peeth peeche kahan kahan uske saath…Chee..Mujhe bolne me bhi sharam aati hai…

He sits down breathing hard and keeps his hand on his head..Purvi slowly touches him..

 **Purvi (tears):** Dush….main…main tumhe sab sach bataati hoon…Main aur Viren..

 **Dushyant (looking at her angrily):** Get Out !

 **Purvi (shock):** Dush…

 **Dushyant (yelling):** I said just get out…..aaj tumne mera dil, mera vishwaas, mera pyaar bharosaa sab kuch todaa hai….mujhe nahi pata tumne jo kiya kyun kiya..but itna jaanta hoon..iske baad mere dil me, mere ghar me tumhare liye koi jagah nahi hai..

 **Purvi (crying, holding his hands):** Please Dush….meri baat toh sunoh….ek baar please….

 **Dushyant (very angry, slapping her):** Bass! Aur kya jhooth bologi mujhse….mujhe kuch nahi sunna…just get out…..Get out of my house…GET OUT OF MY LIIIFEEEE…..chali jaoo yahan se..he drags her by her hand and pushes her out of the house in the pouring thunderstorm…

 **Purvi:** Dush Pleaaase…..main nahi jee sakti tumhare binaa…

 **Dushyant (angry):** Lekin main jee sakta hoon tumare bina…tum jeeyo yaa maro…mujhe koi farak nahi padta…sunaa tumne…KOI FARAK NAHI PADTA….toh kahin jaake Marr jaoooo….issi bahane meri zindagi se chali jaoogi….bye..

He slams the door shut. Purvi can hear him breaking stuff inside their house. She knocks on the door many times begging him to let her inside. He doesn't open the door.

 **Purvi (dejected):** main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon Dush….tumhari khushi me meri khushi hai…aur agar tumhari khushi meri maut se hai..toh yehi sahi…Goodbye Dush….

Purvi kneels down in prayer.

 **Purvi(praying):** Dear God….hamesha ki tarah ek hi cheez maang rahi hoon..Mere Dush ko har khushi dena..usse har musibat se bachaye rakhna….uske saare dukh mujhe de dena…aapka saaya hamesha uspar rahe..Amen..

She looks back at their house one last time and walks out slowly wiping her tears…

 **So Dushyant has thrown Purvi out of his house...Did he do right or wrong? What happened between Purvi and Viren...**

 **Dear Sweety...aap thoda confuse ho gayi hai...aap aage ke chapter padhengi toh pata chalega ki kya suspense hai...**

 **keep reading my viewers ! Love you all**


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile Dushyant smashes things around in their house. He collects and throws away all Purvi's personal things outside. His neighbours get disturbed.

 **Phil aunty:** Dushyant..Jesus! what are you doing? Where is Purvi?

 **Dushyant (angry):** Naam mat lena uska….chali gayi who yahan se..hamesha hamesha ke liye….she is out of my life..

He gets inside and locks the door with great force. He throws a picture of theirs in anger and then rubs his tears angrily.

 **Next morning**

Viren climbs up steps to Purvi's house and is shocked to see lot of things strewn across. He knocks on the door.

 **Viren:** Purvi…Purvi….Dushyant..

The door opens and a fiery and snarling Dushyant stands in front of him.

 **Viren:** Dushyant…Purvi…Purvi kahan hai…kal tum dono ke beech…

Dushyant shuts the door, but Viren pushes and gets in forcibly

 **Viren:** Dushyant…yeh kya badtameezi hai..Purvi kahan hai..

He looks around at the smashed up house.

 **Viren:** yeh sab…yeh sab kya hai…Purvi kahan hai..batooo Dushyant..kya kiya tumne uske saath?

 **Dushyant:** Maine kuch nahi kiya..jo kuch bhi karna tha..tum dono ne kiya..Purvi aur tum…he points a finger. He walks out of the house.

 **Viren (rushing behind):** Purvi aur main Kya?

 **Dushyant:** dekho Viren..nikal jaoo yahan se..mera dimaag bahut kharab hai…tumhe Purvi ke baare me janna hai naa..toh sunoh….woh nahi hai…chali gayi…maine..maine dhakke maarke nikaal diya usse..apne ghar se…apne life se…ab tum bhi chale jaoo..GoOOO..

 **Viren (shock):** Nikaal diya…kahan gayi who? Dushyant bolo..

 **Dushyant:** Bahut fikar ho rahi hai apne lover ki…kal tak main bhi aise hi fikar kar raha tha…magar aaj…main nahi jaanta who kahan gayi..mujhe janna bhi nahi hai..agar tumhe mil jaaye toh tumhi rakhna usse…

 **Viren:** Dushyant…who tumhari wife hai..tum aisa kaise keh sakte ho….

 **Dushyant:** Koi wife –wife nahi hai who..woh mera pyaar thi, life thi aur haan wife bhi thi..magar aaj kal who tumhari…..mujhe kehne me bhi sharam aa rahi hai…Just Leaveeee…

SLAAAAAAPPPPPPPP…. Viren slaps a stunned Dushyant.

 **Viren (angry):** Shut Up ! ek word aur nikaala toh I swear main yahi tumhe maar doonga..I will kill you…tumhe sharam nahi aati..Purvi ke baare me aisa kehte huye...

PURVI KUMAR RAISINGHANIA KI PEHLI BIWI ROSALIE KI BETI HAI…MERI BADI BAHEN HAI…POORE RAISINGHANIA EMPIRE KI MAALKIN HAI WOH…..

Dushyant cannot believe what he just heard.

 **Viren (tears):** Mere papa ne 2 shadiyan ki..pehli shaadi unke college ki friend Rosalie ke saath. Dono alag dharam ke the …Papa hindu aur Rosalie Christian..dono ne chupke shaadi karli…Papa waapas apne gaav gaye toh wahan par unki shaadi meri Maa ke saath karwaadi. Papa kabhi wapas Rosalie ke paas jaa nahi paaye. Kuch saalon ke baad Papa ko pata chala Rosalie nahi rahi. Rosalie ke life ke baare me pata karte karte unhe Purvi ka bhi pata chala. Father Andrew ne Purvi ko adopt kar liya aur usse lekar who shaher badalte rahe.

Papa ki himmat nahi huyi kabhi Purvi se milne ya apnaane ki. Jab Purvi ki pehli shaadi tooti Papa ko first heart attack aaya.. unke dil me baat chubh gayi ki unki galti ki sazaa unki beti bhugat rahi hai…unhe ehsaas hua Rosalie ne kitni takleefe sahi hongi…

By chance Purvi ne hamari company join kar li..Papa ki dil me ichaa jaag uthi..Purvi ko dekhne ki…ussi baat pe Papa aur Maa ki bahes ho gayi, aur Papa ko second heart attack hua..jab main apne ghar gaya, tab saari sachaai pata chali..papa ne nayi will banaayi jisme Purvi ke naam pe ek trust tayyar kiya…mere lakh manaa karne par bhi Papa ne will badal li….nayi will 6 mahine baad laagu ho jaati aur iske saath Purvi papa ki jaayaz beti kehlaati…Phir mera kya hota..hamare family ka kya hota..hamare Raisinghania Naam ka kya hota….

Yeh saara gussa maine Purvi pe utaara..main uski zindagi narak banana chahta thaa..usse tadapte dekhna chahta thaa…aur maine aisa kiya….jaane anjaane tumhare aur uske beech misunderstanding ho gayi…workplace pe itna insult kiya, itni mushkile create ki…

Jab Papa ko yeh sab pata chala..woh unke liye bahut bada sadma tha aur who chal base…..main apne gale tak karze me dooba tha..mujhe jald se jald paise ki zaroorat thi…aur Purvi ki trust fund ke bina who possible nahi tha

Maine Purvi ko offer diya ki main usse trust fund ka kuch hissa doonga, usse bas trust ko mere naam karna tha….magar woh tayyar nahi huyi…jaante ho kyun?

Paison ke liye nahi….usse bas apni Maa ke liye justice chahiye tha…who trust fund Rosalie Rainsinghania ke naam pe thaa…Purvi saari duniya ke saamne apni Maa ko mere papa ka naam dena chahti thi….aisa karne se meri kya izzat reh jaati..hamara naam, shohrat sab ek mazaak banke reh jaata..meri Maa..maa jeete jee mar jaati..

Mere aur Purvi ke beech apni apni Maa ko leke ladaai shuru ho gayi..intezaar tha kisike pehle jhukne kaa..

Aur pehla jhukaav aaya…tumhari wajah se..tumhare accident ke wajah se..tumhare emergency surgery ke wajah se….Purvi ko ekdum se 15-20 lakh ki zaroorat aan padi…jab mujhe pata chala toh maine usse offer diya…who trust fund se aadhe paise le sakti hai..magar phir usse Raisinghania naam kabhi nahi milega..zindagi bhar Baap ka naam nahi milega…

Uss pagal ne tumhari zindagi ke samne kuch socha hi nahi….aur jhuk gayi…

Dushyant takes some time to digest this information. He is ashamed that he doubted Purvi and Viren.. that he never bothered to give her a chance to explain thinge to her.

 **Viren:** Kya soch rahe ho….chalo ..Purvi ko dhoondte hai…

They both go together scanning the roads, various places she could have gone. Dushyant's phone rings.

 **Dushyant:** hello

 **Voice:** Mr Dushyant? kuch din pehle aapki wife Ms Purvi hamare hospital me admit thi….aur aapka bhi transplant yahi hua tha..

 **Dushyant:** Haan..

 **Voice:** abhi kuch der pehle aapki wife bahut hi injured haalat me yahan phir se admit huyi hai…jaldi aayiye…police case ban gaya hai….

Dushyant and Vineet rush to the hospital hearing this news. Dushyant practically runs blindly inside screaming her name.

 **Dushyant:** Nurse…main Dushyant..woh Purvi..phone..kahan hai who…

 **Nurse:** ohh aap unke pati hai naa..andar operation chal raha hai..arre aap andar kahan jaa rahe hai…the nurse and ward boys stop him.

 **Dushyant:** Kya hua hai usse? Kahan mili who….usse zyaada chot toh nahi aayi naa….

 **Nurse:** abhi operation chal raha hai..aap who inspector se baat kijiye..mujhe jaana hai

 **Inspector:** toh aap iss lady ke husband hai…aap ko pata nahi tha itna bada haadsa ho gaya…kaise pati hai aap?

 **Dushyant (tensed):** Kya hua? Purvi..ko kkya hua?

 **Inspector:** yeh kuch college ke bache aaj subah trekking karne gaye pahado pe...wahan unhe who ekdum injured haalat me mili..koi pehchaan nahi tha..naa koi samaan…bas by chance iss hospital me aaye toh….in logon ne pehchaan liya..kuch din pehle patient thi naa yahan..

 **Dushyant:** Kya? Aapne dekha usse..mujhe milna hai..

 **Inspector:** dekhiye Mr…maine aise bahut cases dekhe hai…aapke liye yehi acha hoga ki aap yeh maan ke chalo who nahi bachne waali hai…..aur haan…aapke baton se lagta hai suicide case hai…aapka jhagda hua tha kya?

 **Viren:** Inspector..aap please yeh sab puch taach baadme kijiye..filhaal Dushyant pareshaan hai..please..try and understand….

Dushyant is confused and numb to anything around him. He just wants to see her once.

 **Dushyant:** Doctor…doctor Purvi…

 **Doctor:** mr Dushyant..pray for a miracle now..

 **Dushyant (shocked):** WHATTTT? What are you saying…

 **Doctor:** I am sorry..she is very critical…blood loss kaafi hua hai..upar se abhi abhi unki ek KIDNEY donate ki thi toh…situation is really out of our hands now…

 **Dushyant:** Kidney…..donate…Purvi….kisliye….It suddenly hits him…

 **Dushyant:** Kahin Purvi ne mujhe apni kidney….nahi ..nahi yeh nahi ho sakta…no…..

 **Viren (touching his shoulder):** Dushyant…yeh sach hai…..Purvi ne apni ek kidney tumhe donate ki..tumhari jaan bachaane..

 **Dushyant (numb, sits down, small voice):** kya? Purvi ne…..tum..tumhe kaise pata?

 **Viren (sits next to him):** Mujhe itna pata tha ki Purvi ko tumhari urgent operation ke liye paise chahiye the..main hospital aaya tha cheque dene aur trust ke papers pe Purvi ke signature lene..main apna file bhool gaya aur jab waapas lene aaya tab

 **Flashback**

Viren comes back to pick his file when he hears the conversation between the doctor and Purvi

 **Purvi:** Doctor..maine fees jamaa kar di hai..aap Dush ka operation immediately kar dijiye..I..I am ready for the transplant…

 **Doctor:** lekin..Ms Purvi..

 **Purvi (worried):** Lekin kya doctor….humne pehle hi saari tissue matching kar li thi naa…aap hi ne kaha tha meri kidney Dush ko de sakte hai..and I am ready anytime for it…please donot waste time doctor…

 **Doctor:** I agree ki aapka kidney match hai..magar its not possible now

 **Purvi (frustrated):** WHYY? Doctor please….save my Dush….

 **Doctor:** Ms Purvi…you are pregnant…iss situation me hum transplant nahi kar sakte….

 **Purvi (thinking, strong look):** Doctor..agar main yeh bacha abort kar doon..tab kya aap transpant karenge?

 **Doctor (shocked):** Ms Purvi….aap jaanti hai aap kya bol rahi hai….aap kya karne waali hai..

 **Purvi (closing eyes):** Is this possible? Yes or No..

 **Doctor:** yeh possible toh hai..

 **Purvi (opening eyes):** Then please do it….

The doctor leaves shrugging his shoulders. Purvi sits on the bench and fondles her stomach.

 **Purvi (mind):** Dear God, mujhe maaf kar dena..mujhe yeh difficult decision lena pad raha hai…yeh bacha…isse aapke paas bhej rahi hoon…..yeh sach much angel hai...aapka angel…shayad main iske laayak nahi hoon….I am sorry..I am sorry…

Tears flow out of her eyes and she starts to sob all alone. Viren stands outside listening to all this in great shock. He cannot still go inside and comfort or support Purvi in any way.

 **Flashback over**

Viren supports Dushyant as he starts sobbing loudly. He is overwhelmed with the sacrifices that Purvi has done unselfishly. He is filled with hatred for himself – the way he doubted her character, the way he yelled and hit her and the brutal way he sent her away from his life !

 **Dushyant (yelling anger):** Kya karoon main….Sheeee…main kitna giraa hua insaan hoon….kaise apne inhi haathon se maine….usse…he hits his won hands on the wall till they bleed

 **Viren (stopping him):** Dushyant….shaant..shaant ho jaooo…Purvi ka gunehgaar tum akele nahi ho..main bhi hoon…..lekin filhaal apne aap ko sazaa deke kuch nahi hone waala hai….iss wat Purvi ki jaan ki dua maangni hai…arre hume usse maafi maangni hai…wohi hume sazaa degi….aur yahi sahi hogaa..

 **Inside the room**

Purvi's organs start failing one by one. The life in her is ebbing away. The doctor rushes in hearing the warning beeps from the machines…

Dushyant and Viren watch as the doctors rush in to save Purvi. They both step in. Dushyant is scared sick seeing Purvi breathing heavily.

 **Dushyant (screaming):** Doctor….Doctor..Purvi…..please usse bachaa lijiye…..

 **Doctor:** Nurse..inhe bahar jaane kaho…

The wardboy pushes a resisiting Dushyant outside. Dushyant bangs his hands on the door of the room. He sits there cursing himself. He is crying badly when he sees a figure of Jesus taped on the wall of the lobby.

Dushyant gets up weakly and walks to it. He kneels down and clasps his hands in prayer as he used to do when he was a child.

 **Dushyant (mind):** Dear God….kya kahoon….itne din aap pe vishwaas nahi thaa..aapsa gussa tha…phir bhi aapne mera hamesha khayal rakha….aapke Angel ka saaya mere pe rakha…aaj who bahut takleef me hai….aap toh jaante hai who kitni brave hai…aap pe kitna vishwaas karti hai..usne kabhi kisika buraa nahi chaaha…hamesha sabko apne prayers me rakha…who kehti hai prayers me bahut taakat hai….aaj main sache dil se pray karta hoon..Meri Purvi ko hamesha khush rakhna..uske..uske saare dukh mujhe de dena aur aapka saaya hamesha uspe rahe…Please God….

 **Doctor (keeping hand on Dushyant):** Mr Dushyant…aapki wife ke paas bas kuch saase bachi hai…aap ek aakhiri baar mil lijiye..

 **True love always overcomes all troubles including death ...last chapter to go...Thank you all..for your love**


	19. Chapter 19

Dushyant steps inside the room with fast steps. He reaches Purvi's bedside in a flash. Its been exactly a whole day that he has seen her. It seems like ages…

He drops down in front of her, kneeling asking for forgiveness…he had lost belief in God, Love but she was the one who reignited that spark, she was the one who made him loveable again – she was his GOD….

 **Dushyant (holding hands):** Pur…Purvi…mat jaooo…main maafi ke laayak toh nahi hoon..iss waqt sirf maafi maang sakta hoon….please mujhe chodke mat jaoo… waapas aa jaoo..

He touches her bandaged head and kisses his fingertips. He rubs his tears with sleeve and they cloud his eyes again. He waits for Purvi to open her eyes, look at him, maybe scold him, yell at him, or be cross with him..he just stands there and waits for his angel to react…

He waits…..waits…..waits….every passing second fills his heart with hope, Every minute of breath she is taking, every hour of her life….he waits….

 **Doctor:** Mr Dushyant…..she is still alive….but kab tak that we cannot say…

 **Dushyant (determined):** I will wait…

2 days pass…..2 whole days Purvi hung on to her life..2 whole days Dushyant never left her side…2 whole days Dushyant watched her breathing, giving him hope…

Those 2 days turn into 5 weeks…..

 **Doctor:** Mr Dushyant…she is out of danger..magar hosh nahi aaya abhi tak….

 **Dushyant (calm):** aayega..Purvi ko hosh aayega…mera dil kehta hai..

 **Church**

Father Richard is conducting special service for a family. He blesses them and watches as they leave. He turns to go and spots a figure leaned on the bench. Father approaches the person, he sees the person is sobbing and muttering at the same time.

 **Father Richard:** Dear son, kya baat hai….you look very defeated…ghabrao mat…God will answer all your questions.

Father places an assuring hand on the weary shoulder. The man stops sobbing and turns to him. He stands up but his head is bowed in shame.

 **Father Richard (surprise):** Dushyant? tum…yahan? How is Purvi?

 **Dushyant (breaks down):** Father…sab kuch bikhar gaya..sirf mere wajah se…mere wajah se Purvi ne apni jaan….main bahut buraa hoon Father….toh meri galtiyon ki sazaa God usse kyun de rahe hai….

 **Father (stroking his head):** No son…..don't lose faith in him…yeh unka hi pyaar hai ki Purvi aaj bhi zindaa hai….

 **Dushyant (crying):** yeh jeena bhi koi jeena hai father…na who bolti hai, naa mujhe dekhti hai…har pal ek darr laga rehta hai..kahin woh aise hi bina kuch bole chali naa jaaye….

 **Father Richard:** she loves you Dushyant…she loves you immensely..mera dil kehta hai..woh tumhare saath phir se jeeyegi..in fact she is still living…tum bhi aisa hi feel karo..yeh jo har moment who tumhare saath hai….yeh uska pyaar hai…feel it my son..feel her love..Give your love…

 **Dushyant:** you are right father…main aaj se jeena shuru karoonga..Purvi ke saath…

He gets up and wipes his tears. He kneels down in front of God and prays as his mother had taught him. He remembers how Purvi would never forget her prayers and would keep everyone in them.

 **Hospital**

Dushyant sits next to a sleeping Purvi. He strokes her hairs.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…chalo…mere saath..apne ghar…hamari zindagi baaki hai…

All the people in Dushyant's neighbourhood get shocked when they see Dushyant carrying an unconscious Purvi upstairs. He gets in and lays her on the bed.

 **Phil aunty:** Dushyant….tu Purvi ko idhar le aaya ? ghar pe?

 **Dushyant (smiling):** Purvi apne ghar me hi toh rahegi naa..apne husband ke saath…

 **Phil aunty:** But..iski haalat?

 **Dushyant:** kya haalat? Isse buri haalat toh meri thi naa operation ke baad. Purvi ne toh himmat nahi haari…main kaise haar sakta hoon..

 **Phil aunty (touching his cheek):** God bless you son….you both are perfect for each other…hum sab tumhari help karenge..

 **Dushyant:** Thank you aunty…I will keep you all in my prayers always..

 **A week later**

 **Viren:** may I come in Dushyant…

 **Dushyant:** arre Viren..aao naa.. 2 min main zaraa Purvi ko uski dawaai de doon..

Viren watches as Dushyant softly lifts her head and spoons in the medicines slowly. He cleans her lips and makes her sleep again.

 **Viren:** Dushyant….tum bahut pyaar karte ho naa Purvi se..she is very lucky..

 **Dushyant:** Lucky toh main hoon Viren..Purvi meri zindagi me hai….she is my angel…bolo..kuch kaam hai mujhse?

 **Viren (handing a file):** main yeh papers dene aaya thaa…uss raat jab tumne mujhe Purvi ke saath dekha..main yehi discuss kar raha tha..

 **Dushyant:** Kya hai inn papers me?

 **Viren:** Yeh Rosalie Raisinghania trust ke papers hai…maine isse Purvi ke naam kar diya hai…

 **Dushyant (shock):** Kya? Viren tumne…

 **Viren:** Please Dushyant…yeh maine koi ehsaan nahi kiya hai..yeh Purvi ka asli haq hai..jo main apne benefits ke liye nahi de raha tha…jab se maine Purvi ke sacrifices dekhe…tumhare liye ..main apne aap ko ekdum chota mehsoos kar raha tha…Purvi itni takleefi she rahi thi phir bhi uska pyaar, God pe vishwaas kabhi kam nahi hua…mera mann jeet liya usne..so aaj se Purvi iss trust ki chairwoman hai….ab se tum logon ki zindagi bhar ke liye paison ki takleef door ho gayi..

 **Dushyant (small smile):** Thank you Viren…tumne Purvi ki Maa aur Purvi ko unka haq diya…he strokes her head..Purvi…suna tumne…tum Purvi Raisinghania ho…he kisses her forehead..

 **Viren:** kal tak main cheque bhej deta hoon..tumhe Purvi ke ilaaj me aasaani ho jayegi..

 **Dushyant (holding Purvi's hand):** Tum cheque bhej do..magar who Purvi ki amaanat hai…uska kya karna hai woh Purvi hi decide karegi..rahi baat iske ilaaj ki…agar Purvi meri jaan bachaane ke liye apne Maa banne ke sapne ko sacrifice kar sakti hai..toh kya main usse apne dum pe nahi sambhaal sakta..maine interview diya hai…mujhe naukri mil jayegi….

 **Viren (wiping tears):** Theekh kaha tumne….tum dono ki Jodi ekdum perfect hai…made for each other…

 **Flashback over**

Dushyant wipes the tears flowing down his eyes. He looks at Purvi for a reaction or reply. She doesn't bother to stop or wipe the tears that flow.

 **Dushyant:** Pu…Purvi…

Purvi looks into the eyes of Dushyant, he bows his head down- he is guilty, he is her sinner….

She steps back from him and walks off the church, running out. Dushyant runs behind her…

She is crying continuously, her veil flies in the wind, the yellow flowers are strewn down, all crushed…

Whatever he has just said, just reverberates in her ears, she shuts them and runs blindly. She reaches the same mountain edge….she feels the coolness in the air around and her hearbeats thud loudly as she approaches the gorge below. She slows down in her speed and walks slowly taking one step at a time gingerly towards the edge. She looks at the abyss below and her head spins.

 **Flashback**

Purvi steels herself as she nears the mountain edge. She is completely drenched in the thunderstorm and her own tears… she steps ahead, Dushyant's harsh words ring in her ears..

 ** _Main tumhare binaa jee sakta hoon…..get out of my life..kahin jaake mar jaooo.._**

She silences the doubtful voices in her head and takes a deep breath and feels herself falling down….

 **Flashback over**

Purvi takes a step back still dazed with dizziness, sweat trickles down her face, her throat goes dry, she hears some voices in her head…

 ** _I love you Purvi….tumne dhokaa diya mujhe…kahin jaake mar jaoo….mujhe maaf kardo Purvi…_**

 ** _Purviiiiiii…Purviiiiiiii….stoppppp Purviiii…_**

She turns and makes out a hazy form of Dushyant running towards her. His hands are outstretched and he is screaming over and over again..

He reaches close to her, she looks at him unblinking and is ready to collapse. Dushyant grabs her from the edge and hugs her tight.

 **Dushyant (crying):** Nahi Purvi…..nahi please…main dobaara tumhe kho nahi sakta..itni badi sazaa mat doo mujhe….main..main chala jaoonga…kahin door..tumse door..but please apni jaan mat dena..Purviii…Purviiii…

Dushyant picks an unconscious Purvi and rushes to the hospital.

 **4 hours later**

 **Doctor:** Mr Dushyant..aapki wife ho hosh aagaya hai..she is weak but…

Dushyant steps inside the room. Purvi is sitting up staring ahead at the door.

 **Dushyant (standing at a distance):** Purvi…

 **Purvi (weak):** main ghar jaana chahti hoon Dushyant…

Dushyant takes her home after consulting the doctor. She sleeps immediately.

 **Midnight**

Dushyant wakes up and is shocked that Purvi is not in the bedroom. Fearing the worst, he steps out only to see her knelt down in front of the small statue of Jesus in their house.

She opens her eyes and lights a candle. She feels his presence and smiles at him, indicating to him to join her. He comes and kneels down lighting another candle – this time together. She closes her eyes in prayer, he too follows her action..

 **Purvi:** tumne God se kya maanga Dush?

 **Dushyant:** Purvi…yeh kya….tumne bataya nahi tumhara faisla kya hai?

 **Purvi:** yeh mere sawaal ka jawaab nai hai….bolo naa…tumne kya pray kiya Dush?

 **Dushyant:** main har din God se sirf itna kehta hoon..Purvi mujhe mere galtiyon ki sazaa de….woh hamesha khush rahe…uske saare dukh mujhe mil jaaye..

 **Purvi:** jaante ho main hamesha se God se bas ek hi cheez maangti hoon…mere Dush ko hamesha khush rakhna..uske saare dukh mujhe dena aur apna saaya uspe banaaye rakhna..

 **Dushyant:** Purvi please….main aaj apni saari galtiyon ki maafi maangna chahta hoon…main jaanta hoon main tumhare laayak nahi hoon..tum jo sazaa dogi mujhe manzoor hai…iss guilty feeling se mujhe chutkaara chahiye..

 **Purvi:** tumhe jo sazaa doon who manzoor hogi?

 **Dushyant:** haan….main yeh toh nahi jaanta tum kya sazaa dogi…magar maine galti hi itni badi ki hai..ki koi bhi sazaa kam hi hogi.

Purvi shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath. Dushyant watches her with bated breath, he bends his head down in shame.

 **Purvi:** Dush….

He looks up with tears in his eyes and immediately feels her soft lips on his. He is stunned and tries to back out of the kiss, but Purvi pulls him in more closer and continues kissing him with all her love.

 **Purvi (hugging him):** I love you Dush…Love you so much..

 **Dushyant (confused):** Purvi…saari sachaai sunne ke baad…

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** Haan Dush….sab kuch sunne ke baad mujhe yakeen ho gaya…tum kitna pyaar karte ho mujhe…tum chahte toh hamesha ke liye sachaai chupaa sakte the….hum apni nayi zindagi me aaram se rehte..magar tumne aisa nahi kiya…tumhare pyaar ne mujhe who izzat di…tumhe who himmat di….tumne mujhe naa hi sirf hamare pyaar ke baare me bataya but hamare beech ki galat fehmiyan, dooriyan sab kuch…maine jab tumhare mooh se sab kuch sunaa toh mere mann me kayi sawaal the…kya mujhe tumhe ek mauka dena chahiye? Kya sach me tum badal gaye ho?

Dushyant cries and hugs her. She hugs him tighter.

 **Purvi:** maine bahut koshish ki tumhare liye apne dil me nafrat paida karne, tumpar gussa utaarne magar har baar sirf tumpe pyaar aaya…

 **Dushyant:** Purvi I am sorry…

 **Purvi:** Dush…tumhe apne kiye pe pachtaava hai naa…itna hi mere liye kaafi hai…mujhe pichli baate yaad nahi hai….shayad kabhi yaad ho bhi naa..magar baaki ki zindagi main tumhare saath nayi yaaden banana chahti hoon…

 **Purvi (giving her hand): Dushyant,** will you Dushyant take me in sickness and health, good times and bad times and love me forever?

 **Dushyant (hugging her): Yes Purvi…..** jitni baar mujhse poochogi har baar yehi kahoonga…I am sorry Purvi….

They both wipe tears and take blessings from the lord's statue.

 **Some years later**

A small boy and girl and are playing in the grounds of church. They come across a small mewing sound.

 **Boy:** Tumne kuch sunaa Divya?

 **Girl:** Shhh Dhruv…haan yahan se aayi …chalo….

They both follow the mewing sound and find a small kitten, weak and bleeding.

 **Divya:** ohhh God….yeh bechaara ko boo-boo huyi hai….apna kerchief do…

 **Dhruv:** hum ghar le jaaye….isko roz thoda thoda milk denge..

 **Divya:** Mamma daategi toh nahi naa?

 **Dhruv (shaking head):** No…pichli baar hum Mili (another cat) ko leke gaye the naa…Papa ko bhi pasand aayi thi…

 **Divya (sad):** Mili toh chodke chali gayi..

 **Dhruv:** yeh nahi jaayegi…iska naam kya rakhenge?

 **Inside the church**

 **Purvi (opening eyes):** Dush… Divya aur Dhruv kahan hai? Hamesha prayers ke time pe gayab rehte hai..

 **Dushyant:** yahi kahin khel rahe honge..chalo dekhte hai…

Dushyant and Purvi search in the church for their kids. They finally find them behind the bushes near the old well.

 **Purvi:** Dhruvvv…Divyaaaa…kya kar rahe ho dono yahan? Aaj bhi prayers ke waqt gayab ho gaye..

 **Dhruv:** Mamma….yeh dekho ek aur Mili…he shows the tiny, frail kitten..

 **Dushyant:** oh no..yeh toh zakhmi hai….chalo isse davaai lagaate hai..

The 4 of them rush to the church office. Divya takes out the first aid box and takes out bandages. Dushyant watches with tears in his eyes as she bandages the kitten carefully murmuring soft words.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua Dush?

 **Dushyant (wiping tears):** Divya bilkul tumpe gayi hai Purvi…dekho toh uss billi ki rone se zyaada who ro rahi hai…kisi doosre ka dard dekha nahi jaata usse..

 **Purvi:** Dhruv ko dekho…kaise apne bahen ko support kar raha hai…apne kerchief se uski saari chot saaf kar di…bilkul apne papa pe gaya hai..

 **Dhruv:** papa…choti Mili ko bhookh lagi hai..main apne milk me se thoda saa isse de doon?

Dushyant and Purvi help their kids to take care of the kitten. Soon the kitten sleeps because of exhaustion.

The family takes the kitten back to their house. Divya and Dhruv take the kitten to their room.

Purvi looks at her house, its messy. She sighs and searches for the culprit. She finds him sleeping away in his bed like an innocent baby – their puppy Sunny !

 **Purvi:** Dush ! dekho tumhare Sunny ne phir mere sofe ki kya haalat ki hai…

 **Dushyant:** kyun peeche padi rehti ho uske…bechara mera bachaa..he strokes the sleeping puppy.

Finally its night and the kids and their pets are asleep.

Purvi finishes her kitchen work and comes to pray to god before sleeping. She is joined by Dushyant.

 **Purvi:** aaj se 'choti Mili' ko bhi hamaare prayers me rakhna hoga..

 **Dushyant:** haan Purvi..sahi kaha…I am thankful ki hum aise sab ko apne prayers me rakh sakte hai…tum sach kehti ho Purvi…prayers me bahut taakat hoti hai…

 **Purvi:** Tum kitne badal gaye ho Dush…tumhe toh pehle bache aur puppies doo pasand nahi the..aaj dekho hamara ghar bhara pada hai..

 **Dushyant:** uss baat ka aaj bhi dukh hai mujhe Purvi….maine kayi baar tumse kaha – hamara koi bacha nahi hoga…jab hua bhi toh meri wajah se ….woh chala gaya (Dushyant Kidney)…aur uske baad jab main tayyar hua toh….

 **Flashback**

 **Doctor:** I am sorry Mr Dushyant and Ms Purvi..aap dono kabhi parents nahi ban sakte…

Purvi feels very guilty of the fact that she aborted her child and feels it's a punishment that God had bestowed on her.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi please..apne aap ko guilty mat samjho…who tumhari majboori thi….koi guilty hai toh who main hoon…yeh sab meri wajah se hua…

 **Purvi:** No Dush…No…..tumhari koi galti nahi hai….

Purvi and Dush go to the church to pray.

 **Father Richard:** don't lose heart my child…be patient. God will answer your prayers…..

Purvi and Dush are going back home when Purvi stops suddenly. She hears a soft crying sound in the dark night.

 **Purvi:** Dush….Dush..koi..rone ki awaaz hai…they both tread in the prickly bushes and come across a small bundle. There is a muffled sound coming from inside, the plastic bag moves slightly.

 **Dushyant:** shayad koi puppy hai..kaise log hai..isse sataane ke liye dekho aise bag me baandh ke rakha hai..main khol deta hoon…

Dushyant unties the bag and opens it to pick the hassled puppy – he gasps in shock!

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiii….oh my god….yahan aao jaldi..

Purvi bends and is shocked to see a small baby – just few days old maybe gasping for breath.

 **Purvi:** Dush….yeh toh ek baby hai…oh my god…..mujhe do…

Purvi holds the baby near her bosom, the baby feels the warmth and starts calming down.

 **Dushyant:** Purviiiii….dekhoo..ek..ek aur baby hai….magar yeh baby saans nahi le raha shayad…chalo hospital chalte hai jaldi….

Dushyant and Purvi rush to the hospital holding the small bundles of life in their hands.

They watch with anxiety and tension as the doctors try to save both the babies.

 **Purvi (praying):** God…please…in nanhe se jaano ko save kijiye…inhe jeene ka haq hai..

Dushyant lights a candle for the babies. They spend the whole night awake praying for their wellbeing.

 **Doctor:** Mr and Mrs Dushyant…it was tough..but congratulations…the kids are out of danger..

Dushyant and Purvi sigh a relief and go next to the babies. They both shed tears thanking god for saving the babies.

 **Doctor:** Humne police ko inform kar diya hai….abhi tak toh koi missing complaint nahi aayi hai.. fihaal in babies ko kam se kam 2 hafte hospital me rakhna hoga…

Purvi and Dushyant care for the babies like their own.

 **2 weeks later, discharge**

 **Doctor:** officer, inn babies ka ilaaj ho gaya hai….ab hum inhe discharge kar denge..aap inhe le jaa sakte hai..

Purvi breaks down thinking of the separation. Dushyant's heart breaks to see her condition.

 **Dushyant:** Inspector, aap inn bacho ko kahan lekar jaayenge?

 **Inspector:** Filhaal toh hame abhi tak inke parents ke baare me koi information nahi mila hai..yeh donno bache Children home me rahenge..

Purvi withdraws in a shell and spends days worrying about the kids. She stops eating and her health deteriorates.

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..khaalo please..dekho tumhari tabiyat kitni bigad gayi hai..

 **Purvi:** kya unn bachon ne kuch khaaya hoga? Agar unhe bukhaar hua toh kaun khayal rakhta hoga…mujhe nahi khaana hai Dush…kya main..ek baar unhe dekhke aaoon?

Dushyant takes her to the children home. She waits impatiently to glimpse the babies. She jumps up as the nurse gets the babies. They have grown since she last saw them. She takes the girl baby in her arms and kisses her forehead. The baby responds with a smile as if she recognizes her.

 **Purvi (excited):** Dush..dekho…Divyaa ne mujhe pehchaana….

 **Nurse:** Divya? Yeh divya kaun hai?

 **Purvi:** who…maine iss baby ka naam Divya rakha tha…sorry..aap logon ne kuch aur naam rakha hai?

 **Nurse:** nahi..abhi tak toh nahi..magar Divya naam bahut acha hai…aur uss boy baby ka naam kya rakha tha?

 **Purvi:** Dhruv….acha hai naa?

 **Nurse:** Haan..bahut acha hai…adoption papers me yehi naam likhenge..

 **Purvi (sad, tears):** ado..adoption? kya koi inhe adopt kar raha hai?

 **Nurse:** haan…bhagwaan ki daya se inhe bahut ache parents mile hai….

 **Purvi (disappointed):** Ohh…achi…achi baat hai…kya main..inhe apne god me le sakti hoon..last time..she holds the babies and kisses their forehead, small hands and feet. She cannot bear it anymore and gets up abruptly to leave.

The babies cry loudly as they realise the warm touch is missing.

 **Dushyant:** Purviii….tumhara beta aur beti dono ro rahe hai..aur tum jaa rahi ho? Aise akele chodd ke?

Purvi stops at the place, she cannot believe she turns and sees Dushyant already picking Divya and consoling her.

 **Purvi (tears):** Dush?

 **Dushyant:** Purvi..dekh kya rahi ho..Dhruv ko sambhaaloo….

Purvi rushes back to Dhruv and picks him. She comes near Dushyant and cries. He holds Divya in one hand and hugs both Purvi and Dhruv with other. The babies gurgle as they get enveloped in the warm embrace of their parents – Dushyant and Purvi !

 **Flashback over**

 **Purvi (hugging Dushyant):** Thank you Dush….tumne mere life me yeh do precious pearls diye….inke aane se hamara parivaar poora ho gaya….

 **Dushyant:** Thanks to you Purvi..tum meri zindagi me aayi..mujhe jeena sikhaaya, pyaar karna sikhaaya….

 **Dushyant and Purvi:** KEEP ME IN YOUR PRAYERS ALWAYS !

-Keep everyone in your prayers !-

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the love for this story ! I am seriously overwhelmed.. I have to write a detailed thank you to people who supported and encouraged me...Till then please keep reading and reviewing stories..Bye !


End file.
